Second Chances
by Princess Joyce
Summary: He died to save her, and saving the world was just a bonus. Now that he's been given a second chance to start over how will things play out?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Second Changes

Author: Princess Joyce

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did, she and Spike would have had a happy ending!

Rating: It will get up to an M rating, but not right away…

Summary: Takes place as Spike, er, dies at the end of the Buffy series. So, in this story, Spike does not come back as a ghost to haunt Angel, but is given a second chance to be with Buffy. Want to know more? Read on…

A/N: THIS HAS NOT BEEN BETA'D. I'm hoping that posting this will attract one…

Second Chances

Prologue

"I love you."

The pain that her softly spoken words inflicted hurt even worse than the burning pain that was enveloping him from the inside out.

His eyes met hers and his physical pain seemed to vanish as he felt his love for her increase ten-fold, though he would not have thought that possible.

Spike loved her. He knew it and so did she. But he was no fool.

"No you don't. But it's nice to hear," he smiled then clenched his teeth against another wave of burning pain.

Buffy did not deny his statement, though her large, expressive hazel eyes told him that she wanted to. Then again, he was in the process of dying a painful death, so it could have just been wishful thinking on his part.

Seconds later she was gone, but had left him inspired. This was all for her after all. It always had been.

A couple of centuries as a soulless vampire had allowed him plenty of time to pile up the innocent bodies. He had murdered countless, and thought nothing of it. Yet even now, with his shiny new soul he had a hard time feeling guilty about them. Vampires kill. It's just what they do, and no way was he going to apologize for it!

His soulless self had caused the world a lot of grief, but if he owed the world anything he would pay it through Buffy and Buffy alone. His death today might save the world, but it was her he was really dying to save. Would that be enough to land him in a heavenly dimension? He was about to find out…

Spike eyes closed on Earth for the last time. He braced himself for the flames of hell, at the same time clinging to a slight hope that it would be heaven's gates that would welcome him. When his eyes finally opened he was amazed to find himself seated in front of a desk in a cozy office. The desk was bare. No pictures and no name plate.

Along the wall to his right stood a heavy oak door that was shut tight. In the background he could hear the faint strains of light elevator music. This really wasn't his idea of hell or heaven. He didn't feel frightened or anxious. In fact, he could not remember the last time he felt so calm.

Under the calm was a painful sadness. He missed Buffy already.

His gaze turned toward a large window at the other end of the room hoping to distract himself. Early morning sunlight shined through the thin curtains, beckoning him like a long lost friend from his childhood.

After a quick glance at the still-shut door, Spike cautiously got to his feet and walked toward the window. Hesitantly he lifted a pale hand and dipped it into the stream of light.

Nothing

No painful burning, but there was also no pleasant warmth his distant human memories remembered.

He snatched his hand back a bit unnerved. He would have preferred painful burning to this empty nothingness.

Spike had just returned to his seat when the door finally opened. A harassed looking brunette woman slipped through the door shutting it quickly behind her.

She gave him a strained smile and held out a hand for him to shake.

"My name is Alice, and I'll be your death counselor today." She said brightly, grasping his hand in a firm shake.

Alice looked down at a clipboard counting down a list.

"I apologize for the wait Mr…uh the Bloody?" Her left eyebrow rose inquiringly.

"Call me Spike," he said, keeping his face as neutral as possible.

He had no idea what was going on, but he didn't want anyone else to know that.

She smiled a bright, fake smile and nodded.

"Yes, I've been getting a lot of those kinds of names today. I confess, I don't normally handle demon deaths, but with the overwhelming amount today they pulled me off of old-age deaths," she informed him as if it made all the sense in the world.

"Right, so what now?" He asked watching, as she seemed to pull a thick file out of thin air.

"Uh, let me get out my check list…" She said sitting behind the desk and rummaging through papers.

"Ah, here we go! Number one, inform client of deceased status," she looked up at him cautiously.

"You are dead. Not undead, not kind of dead. Dead, as in 'you will never again walk the face of the Earth' dead."

Spike sighed and leaned back in his chair crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I got that."

She smiled.

"Good, you have no idea how many people freak out when they hear that. Usually I have to help them go through the whole five stages thing… You know, denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. You jumped right to number five, good for you!"

Spike mockingly raised a triumphant fist in the air.

"Go me."

"Now, let me just glance through your file…" There must have been more than a thousand pages in his 'file' but she managed to scan the whole thing in under a minute.

Alice was no longer smiling when she finished.

"Wow. I've heard of gray demon cases before, but damn!"

Spike blinked in confusion.

"Gray?"

"As in not black or white. You have shown vast amounts of both evil cruelty and loving compassion. Even as a soulless vampire you showed an unusual amount of emotion and feeling…" she trailed off looking at him like he was a specimen on display in a lab.

Spike shifted uncomfortably.

Alice stood and walked toward the window, gazing thoughtfully into the bright sunlight.

Finally she turned back to him, determination settling over her features.

"I have never done this before, but I'm going to give you somewhat of a second chance…"

"What do you mean? I get to live again?" He asked, astonished.

"Sort of. I am going to allow you to re-live your life. Starting with the day you met Buffy Summers…"

"No way! I refuse to suffer through all that pain again," he protested, but stopped when she sent him an annoyed look.

"Then don't. Make better choices that don't lead to pain," she said, huffily. After all, she was giving him a chance that most people would kill for.

"You mean I can change things? I don't have to relive my same choices?"

"That's the whole point. Okay, listen closely because I'm only going to say this once. I am sending you back to your body on the night you meet Buffy. You will not have your soul; however you will have all of your memories. Do the right thing and you won't end up suffering an eternity of torment," Alice snapped her fingers and a long legal contract appeared out of thin air.

"Here are the terms and conditions. You want a second chance, you sign. Keep in mind, you could go either way. Your soul will not be there to ground you. Only your love for Buffy can keep put you on the right path, and you can guarantee that she will not be on your side to begin with."

Spike mulled things over in his head. Would he cause her more pain doing this? Would they all be better off if he just left things the way they were and faced what he deserved?

"Is your love for her strong enough for this? Because if it isn't you'll only make things worse," Alice warned even as she conjured an ink pen and handed it over with the contract.

After those words, Spike had no choice. To not attempt it would be to admit the he did not believe his love strong enough. And that just was not true. His only doubts in all of this were causing Buffy more pain. And that was just because he loved her so much.

Taking the pen he scanned the document, but even if he took the time to read it there was no way he would make any sense of the legal jargon.

"Can I have a copy of this?" he asked, pen hovering over the signature line.

Alice shook her head.

"This is not the kind of thing we can have loose on Earth… I will forward a copy to the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram and Hart. They are a prestigious law firm that deal with clientele that have a supernatural leaning. Contact them, and they will allow you to look over the contract with one of their lawyers to … translate…" she smiled.

Spike sighed and signed the thing. He was getting a second chance. It wouldn't do to get caught up in details.

"Are there any rules? Can I reveal everything I know?" he asked, suddenly.

Alice shook her head.

"There is nothing you can do that will void the contract. However, it is probably in your best interest to keep this and other 'future' happenings to yourself."

Spike nodded and handed the signed contract back to her.

"Ready?"

End Prologue

A/N: Short, but it is just the set-up. This promises to be a pretty long story. I've already written the first chapter: School Hard. The first chapter or 2 will be very similar to what happens on the show. So, it will become an alternate Season 2 of Buffy. If you would like to accept the challenge of being a beta for this story please e-mail me at jycrenee(at)Comcast(dot) net.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Second Chances

Author: Princess Joyce

Rating T for this chapter M overall story

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. A few scenes actually have word-for-word dialogue of the original episode.

Summary: 7th Season Spike goes back to 2nd Season. This is basically my idea of how the episode 'School Hard' would have gone if Spike had had all of his memories through season 7. (Please read the Prologue, as this will not make much sense by itself.)

Chapter One: School Hard

Buffy laughed as she followed Xander onto the dance floor, dragging Willow behind her. Yes, a break from studying was just what she needed. Not that they had been studying long or had even made any real progress.

She determinedly pushed all of these thoughts from her mind and allowed her self to get lost in the music. Her body swayed on its own to the beat and she could feel several pairs of eyes on her. One set in particular seemed to burn through to her very soul. She gasped and looked around anxiously, rhythm broken by the intense feeling she was sure someone had directed at her.

She saw a flash of platinum blond hair and heard a man's voice announcing that someone was having trouble in the back alley behind the Bronze.

"Duty calls," she muttered to her friends and made a dash for the back door. Her earlier discomfort was completely forgotten.

All in all, this particular vampire killing wasn't much different from others she had endured. Pull vamp off of victim, tell stupid girl walking alone in a dark alley at night to run. Exchange a few punches and witty insults with vamp, catch stake (finally) thrown to her by Xander, send vamp to dusty after-life.

Only this time, there was applause as she got to her feet, brushing off her clothes. She was surprised to see the blonde man, er vampire, that she had glimpsed earlier. Was he the one who had practically burned her with his gaze? And what was with the Billy Idol fetish?

"Nice work, love."

She did her best to hide a shiver at his sexy accent.

'Vampire Bad!" she told herself mentally.

"Who are you?" She demanded, hoping her voice sounded stronger than what she heard.

"You'll find out on Saturday."

"What happens on Saturday?"

"I…" he stopped and blinked at her.

"You… what?" she asked, confused.

He glared at her and repeated, "Saturday."

Buffy just stood there and watched him leave. She couldn't shake the feeling that something significant had just happened.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Spike. That's what the other vampire called him? That's a little

unorthodox, isn't it?" Giles asked, flipping through an old book.

"Maybe he's reformed," Buffy quipped, rolling a stake between her hands.

"Perhaps he went by another name in times past." Her watcher suggested, ignoring her comments, as usual.

"Well, whoever he is, we'll need all the help we can get come Saturday," Jenny Calendar helpfully pointed out.

"So, this night of St. Vigeous deal. If they're gonna attack in force, aren't we thinkin' vacation?" Xander asked making Buffy smile.

He was always the first one to suggest running, but the last one who would leave anyone else in danger.

"We can't run, that would be wrong. Could we hide? I mean, if that Spike guy is leading the attack, yesh!" Willow said with a shudder.

"Well, he can't be any worse than any other creature you've faced."

Buffy rolled her eyes. Leave it to Giles to jinx the whole thing.

"He's worse. Once he starts something he doesn't stop until everything in his path is dead." Angel said emerging from the stacks.

Angel! Buffy had been so caught up with figuring out whom this "Spike" was, that she had completely forgotten about Angel. He was the reason she had decided to study at the Bronze. He hadn't shown up though. She frowned.

"Hmm. So, he's thorough, goal-oriented," Xander said in answer to Angel's ominous statement.

"We were at the Bronze before. Thought you said you might show," Buffy said, trying to sound casual.

"You said you weren't sure if you were going," Angel said, defensively.

"I was being cool. C'mon, you've been dating for, what, like, two hundred years? You don't know what a girl means when she says that maybe she'll show?" She asked, smiling to let him know that it was okay.

"Wow, two centuries of dating. If you only had two a year, that's still, like, four hundred dates with four hundred different... Why do they call it a mace?" Willow quickly changed the subject at Buffy's threatening look.

"Uh, we do have slightly more urgent matters to discuss," Giles interjected.

"Yeah, like keeping my mom away from Principal Snyder tomorrow night?" Buffy asked with a sigh.

"And not dying Saturday."

Jenny Calendar had a knack for pointing out the obvious. Did she really think that they were all that stupid?

"Angel, do you know if this Spike fellow goes under any other name?" Giles asked.

They all looked in time to see the library door swing shut.

"Okay, that's it. I'm puttin' a collar with a little bell on that guy."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"For three nights the unholy ones scourge themselves into a fury, um, culminating in a savage attack on the night of St. Vigeous."

The group was again gathered in the library the following evening preparing for the big event. To Buffy, that meant Parent-Teacher night that was about to start in a little while. To everyone else, it meant preparing for the night of St. Vigeous.

"Does anybody remember when Saturday night meant date night?" Xander asked, looking up from the stake he was whittling.

"You sure don't." Cordelia scoffed, working on her own stake.

Buffy just couldn't seem to make her self care about St. Vigeous. She had to get through tonight first. She wished more than anything that she could be one of those people who were just born smart and didn't have to work at it. Like Willow, maybe. That should be another slayer power. It wasn't her fault she didn't have the time to put in the work required to make good grades.

The worst part about the whole thing was the disappointment she caused her mother. She wished that she could just tell her mom everything. Joyce would probably be proud of her, after ten years of shock and locking Buffy in her room, that is.

Buffy sighed and put the finishing touches on her vegetable tray. She would just do the best she could. That was all anyone could ask.

"Parents start arriving in an hour. Okay, so, um, banners are in place, the lounge is comfy... What am I forgetting?"

"Punch?" Willow offered.

"Punch. I need, I need punch!" she said heading for the door.

"My fingers are cramping. How long have I been doing this?" Cordelia complained.

"Three minutes," Xander responded, exasperated.

She glared at him.

"So, can I go now? She doesn't need this many stakes. I mean,

if this guy Spike is as mean as you all said, it should be over pretty quickly…

Buffy stopped, one hand on the door.

"We're still all rooting for you on Saturday. I'd be there for you myself if I didn't have a leg wax," Cordelia said quickly, trying to cover her faux pas.

Buffy just rolled her eyes.

"You guys hold down the fort. I'm punch bound."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two hours later, Buffy was crawling through the air ducts in the ceiling cursing her luck. Not only had Principal Snyder given her mother an earful, that annoying blond vampire, Spike had decided to come early. Stupid vampires. Stupid principals.

"Would it be considered murder if I threw Principal Snyder at Spike and just looked the other way?" She asked herself grinning at the carnage in her mind.

Carefully, she lifted a ceiling tile to see an empty hallway. Where were all the vampires?

She jumped down to the floor and held still, listening.

Nothing.

She turned down one hall then another. All was clear, until she made one more turn. There he was. Long black coat billowing a bit as he walk, bleached blond hair, dark blue eyes. Ok, so he was hot, she'd give him that. But he was evil. So why did that fact seem to make him even more appealing?

"Slayer," his voice was raspy, like he had just woken-up.

"Spike."

She decided then that the name suited him perfectly.

At first they just stared at one another. Buffy, over-anxious, decided to throw the first punch, which he easily blocked. She threw herself into the attack punching, kicking, flipping, everything that she had been taught. For every offensive move she sent his way, he blocked, ducked, and delivered one of his own. There was no pain as neither one landed a single blow to the other. He seemed to know every move she would make before she made it, and his retaliations were easy to block. If she didn't know better, she would say that they were dancing.

They both stopped, and stared at each other again.

"Who are you? What the hell is going on?" she demanded, freaked out at the obvious connection she had with this vampire.

He gave her a crooked smile, and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Consider this a gift," he said, handing the paper to her.

"Go there after sunrise," he warned then turned on his heel and strode away.

There was an address of a warehouse on the paper. Obviously a trap.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, what did you and Principal Snyder talk about anyway?" Buffy asked her mom as they walked toward the car later.

She just couldn't stand the suspense any longer. Joyce sighed.

"Principal Snyder said you were a troublemaker."

Buffy looked down in shame.

"And I could care less."

Buffy looked back up, shocked.

They stopped walking and turned to face each other.

"I have a daughter who can take care of herself. Who's brave and resourceful and thinks of others in a crisis. No matter who you hang out with or what dumb teenage stuff you think you need to do, I'm gonna sleep better knowing all that."

Buffy had to blink back tears. For the first time in her slaying career Buffy felt like her Mom might actually be able to handle finding out about her 'night' job.

"About how long till this wears off and you start ragging on me again?" She asked, wanting to laugh after the hell that this day had been

"Oh, at least a week and a half," her mom said with a smile.

"Very cool!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy quietly climbed out her window, moving quickly in the pre-dawn light. It was Saturday so with any luck she could thwart whatever evil scheme Spike had up his sleeve and still make it back to the house in time to cook breakfast before her mom got out of bed. Joyce always slept late on Saturdays.

It didn't take long to find the warehouse. She climbed inside through a high window, and was shocked to see Colin, the vampire kid that had led her to the Master last year 'holding court' with a few vampires. Spike was one of those vampires.

The blonde vampire sent quick wink in her direction.

He walked over to Collin and knelt before him.

"You failed," the coldness in the child's voice made Buffy shiver.

"I, uh... I offer penance," Spike said, not looking Collin in the eye.

"Penance! You should lay down your life! Our numbers are depleted, the feast of St. Vigeous has been ruined by your impatience!" A vampire yelled out, suddenly.

Spike smiled, coldly.

"I was rash, and if I had to do it all over again..." he breaks off with a laugh and shakes his head.

"Who am I kidding? I would do it exactly the

same, only I'd do this..." he stands up and grabs Collin.

" No!" the child-vampire yells.

"...first!"

He carried Collin over to a cage. The other vampire tried to stop him, but

Spike kicked back and knocked him out. He stuck Collin in the cage and closed and locked the door. Buffy watched in shock as Spike pulled a chain, lifting the cage up from the floor.

Buffy could do nothing but stare as Spike gave the chain a final strong pull, and lifted it into a beam of sunlight coming in through a high window. Collin screamed as he disintegrated into ash.

Next Spike walked over to the fallen vampire who had tried to stop him, whipped out a stake, and sent Collin's loyal servant to join the child in the vampire afterlife.

A thoughtful look crossed his face as he stared down at the pile of dust.

"I wonder if Alice will be assigned to them as well?" he muttered to himself.

"Okay, what is going on? Why did you just kill your leader?" Buffy asked as she stalked over to him.

Spike's eyes seemed to search hers for a moment. He sighed when he was unable to find what he was looking for.

"I'm on your side, Slayer. I knew you wouldn't believe me if I told you, but maybe if I showed you…"

"How stupid do you think I am? Just because you killed two vampires in front of me does not mean you are on my side! You could have killed them to make yourself the leader," she pointed out, crossing her arms across her chest.

Spike narrowed his eyes at her.

"Leader? Of who? All the others are dust or long gone by now," he insisted.

Buffy's hard expression did not waver.

He smiled and walked right up to her, smiling wider when she refused to step back.

"I didn't expect your trust from the beginning. All I am asking is the opportunity to earn it. Don't tell me you can't use someone as strong as me help you and yours keep this town from being completely over run by demons," his voice was little more than a whisper, and his face was now perilously close to hers.

Her eyes slipped shut and his scent seemed to grow stronger, reminding her of their 'dance' from the night before. That is what it had been after all. A dance.

Suddenly her eyes flew open.

"Angel," she whispered, taking a step back.

"I have Angel for that," she said her voice cracking a bit.

Spike scoffed.

"Right, old soulful. You know, when he…" suddenly he trailed off and looked at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she demanded, shifting uncomfortably.

Spike swallowed, and looked a bit pained. His eyes darted back and forth, and it was clear to Buffy that he was conflicted about something.

"Why do you look so brooding? You don't have a soul… Or do you?"

He looked her in the eye.

"No. Would you trust me if I did?"

She thought about it.

"No. Even Angel had to earn my trust," she responded, finally.

"You are the Slayer. And there are things that will happen to you, bad things, but I'm not telling you anything you don't already know. Don't you think it would be wise to have more supernatural back-up than just a brooding, soulful vampire that isn't always around when you need him?"

"Angel has.."

"Sod Angel! This isn't about him. Things are going to happen, and it's going to hurt you and those you care about. I can help. I want to help. But I can't unless you let me!"

He was breathing hard, even though he didn't need to breathe.

Buffy had always considered herself a pretty good judge of character, and this vampire in front of her seemed genuine. But it just didn't make sense!

"I have no reason to believe you. And I don't have time to give you the opportunity to earn my trust. I'm sorry," she said, sincerely.

Spike's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"If that's your decision…" he trailed off and the briefest smile crossed his face before a look of dread settled over him.

He grabbed her hand, and Buffy felt a tug on her heart. She stood, helpless as his gaze mesmerized her once more.

"You are the Slayer, and eventually you will come to a point where you have no one to turn to. Please remember me then. Whether you believe me now or not, I am on your side. And there is a very good reason for this. I will tell you, when you are ready," he lifted her hand to lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back.

As Spike turned and strode off into the shadows she heard him mutter.

"I have to let things play out the way they are meant to…"

End Chapter 1

AN: Still looking for a beta, any takers?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, for each of these chapters that have the same name as an episode, I am taking for granted that you have seen the episode. I include some scenes almost word for word, but there is not enough for you to understand what is going on unless you have seen the episode. Also, this is second season Buffy, and yes she is young, and whiny, and madly in love with Angel. But with seventh season Spike in the picture, you know things will be different… Series: Second Chances 

Author: Princess Joyce

Rating: PG for this chapter

Chapter 2: Halloween

Buffy lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mom was out of town, again, and even though she was the Slayer, Buffy always had trouble sleeping when the house was empty. Add that to all of the 'Spike-mares' she'd been having, and sleep just became more and more elusive. Why was she dreaming about Spike? She had no idea.

The blond vampire had not made another appearance since that night two weeks ago in the warehouse. Since then, Buffy had dealt with an Inca Mummy come back to life, and a cult of frat boy demon worshippers. On the plus side, she really believed that she and Angel were getting closer. If not for her showing up late for their first date looking like she'd been rolling in hay. Which she had been. It wasn't her fault that she had just happened to come across a vampire in a pumpkin patch. He'd been a little tougher to take down than what she was used to. Of course, she had been distracted, thinking of the date to come.

Well, now it was just a non-date. When she'd finally arrived at the Bronze, it was to find Cordelia Chase all over Angel. Fortunately, Buffy knew Cordelia, and knew that Angel was just being nice, but it still hurt to see them like that. Hopefully their second try at a date would be more successful. Tomorrow night she was supposed to meet up with him at her house. That way, she wouldn't have to worry about Cordelia intercepting him if she were late. But then, tomorrow was Halloween, and according to Giles, the slowest night for demonic activity. Maybe she would finally get some Angel smoochies!

So again, what was up with the Spike dreams? They weren't erotic in any way. Basically just him pouring his heart out to her in the warehouse, begging her to let him help. She always woke feeling guilty.

Buffy glanced over at the bedside clock. Four am. She could get three good hours of sleep before she had to get up for school. Determinedly, she shut her eyes and started counting backwards from one hundred…

Buffy looked around in the semi-dark warehouse and rolled her eyes. Another Spike dream, goody.

Sure enough, said vampire was making his way to her through the shadows.

"Why won't you let me help? Don't you know that you are my reason…"

"Get out of my dream! This is stupid…"

"You know that there is more going on than I'm telling you. Aren't you curious to know what it is?" He asked, gesturing toward a door that she hadn't seen before.

"I uh, huh?"

Her eyes were transfixed on the door as it slowly opened.

She was across the threshold in seconds, though she couldn't remember moving her feet.

Buffy blinked in shock and did a double take. Now there were two Spikes with her. The familiar one standing behind her was the one that always seemed to haunt her dreams, and then another one in front of her watching a TV screen. He seemed different, somehow.

"Here it comes," the Spike in front of her said.

"Rewind that. Let's see that again."

It was a video recording of the fight she'd had with the vampire in the pumpkin patch that night.

Spike laughed as he studied her moves.

"She's tricky. Baby likes to play," he said, eyes gleaming with lust.

The scene where she staked the vampire with the sign replayed.

"You see that? The way she stakes him with that thing? That's what's called resourceful. Rewind it again."

He faded away and she turned back to the Spike that was still standing behind her.

"If you really wanted me to trust you, you shouldn't have shown me that. I mean, you video taped me slaying? Honestly, I'm not sure if I should be flattered or just creeped out. I think I'll go with the second one," she said, glaring at him.

He shrugged.

"I'm not going to hide anything from you," he responded, seriously.

"Why did you video tape me?" She asked slowly, as if speaking to a small child.

He frowned.

"I did it the first time to learn how to kill you…"

"What? I thought you wanted to help me!"

"I do. That's why I didn't video tape you this time."

"What do you mean this time?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but all Buffy heard was a ringing sound.

She opened her eyes to find herself back in her now sun-drenched bedroom, alarm clock blaring.

"Wonderful!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy, Xander, and Willow were walking down the hall at school later that morning when they came across Principal Snyder recruiting for the volunteer safety program for Halloween. They watched as he picked up one of the clipboards and looked around the hall. Snyder grabbed the first girl that walked by and pulled her aside.

"Hey!" She protested at being manhandled.

"You're volunteering," he sneered, brandishing the clipboard at her.

"But I have to get to class," she pointed out, but he just shrugged and forced the clipboard into her hands.

"Snyder must be in charge of the volunteer safety program for Halloween this year," Willow commented, believing them to be out of earshot of the cranky principal.

"Note his interesting take on the volunteer concept," Xander added with a smirk.

"What's the deal?" Buffy asked.

Even though it had been almost year since she had moved to Sunnydale, there were still times when she had no idea that was going on.

"Oh, a bunch of little kids need people to take them trick-or-treating. Sign up and get your own pack of sugar-hyped little runts for the night," Xander informed her as the group stopped at Willow's locker.

"Yikes. I'll stick to vampires," Buffy commented. Kids just weren't her thing.

Snyder suddenly came out of nowhere and put his hand on Buffy's shoulder. She spun around to face him.

"Miss Summers. Just the juvenile delinquent I've been looking for," he said almost gleefully.

"Principal Snyder!"

"Halloween must be a big night for you. Tossing eggs, keying cars, bobbing for apples, one pathetic cry for help after another. Well, not this year, missy."

His hand tightened on her shoulder as he led her to the sign-up table, Willow and Xander following meekly.

"Gosh, I'd love to sign up, but I recently developed carpal tunnel syndrome, and can tragically no longer hold a flashlight." She said, giving him her most winning smile.

Snyder merely held up the clipboard and pen, clearly not buying her excuse.

"The program starts at four, the children have to be back at six." He said, as if he hadn't heard her at all.

Buffy reluctantly grabbed the pen and clipboard and signed herself up. Xander seemed to think the whole thing was funny until Snyder turned to him and Willow.

The three students left him shortly, glowering as they made their way down the hall.

"I can't believe this. We have to get dressed up and the whole deal?" Xander complained.

"Snyder said costumes were mandatory," Willow said, nodding.

"Great. I was gonna stay in and veg. The one night a year things are supposed to be quiet for me," Buffy moaned.

"Halloween quiet? Oh, I figured it'd be a big old vamp scare-apalooza."

"Not according to Giles. He swears that tomorrow night is, like, dead for the undead. They stay in."

"Those wacky vampires! That's why I love 'em! They just keep you guessing!" Xander said with a smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Very late that night, after Buffy had finished her nightly patrol, she decided to try on her Halloween costume again. Ethan had given her a great deal on the lovely dress. She quickly slipped it on and looked at herself in the mirror. The old-fashioned gown made her look like the pictures of the women that she and Willow had seen earlier that day in the old Watchers' Diaries. It made her look like the kind of woman Angel might have 'courted' when he'd been alive.

Would Angel like it? Would it have any effect on him at all? Would Spike?

Buffy frowned. Spike? She didn't care what Spike thought. Nope, this dress was for Angel…

As if her thoughts had summoned him, the dark-haired vampire appeared.

"I think it's lovely," he said, eyes raking her up and down.

She blushed at his daring.

"May I have this dance?" Angel asked, holding out a hand.

Buffy smiled and put her hand in his.

They waltzed.

Buffy was so into the dance that she didn't even realize that they weren't in her room anymore. They were in the warehouse. The pair danced in candle light to music that was coming from somewhere above their heads. It was very romantic.

The dance ended and he lifted her hand to his mouth. But when his lips touched her hand, Buffy suddenly saw that it was Spike and not Angel that was with her.

"Where is Angel?" She demanded, pulling her hand back from him.

"Yes, that's a question you'll be asking a lot as time passes," Spike said, smirking.

"I'm not kidding, Spike! What did you do with him?" She demanded angrily.

He rolled his eyes.

" 'I' didn't do anything with him. This is your subconscious, you must have made him go away. Not that I'm complaining…" he leered at her.

"My subconscious? You mean, I'm dreaming?"

Spike just looked at her.

"Fine, I'm dreaming. I wonder why am I dreaming about you?"

He shrugged and looked away.

"That's it? No cryptic responses that just lead to more questions?" She asked, only half-teasing.

He looked surprised.

"Bloody hell, is that how you see me? I'm not cryptic, I'm the most straight-forward person you know. Well, other than Anya…"

Buffy held up a hand to stop him.

"First, I don't know you, and I don't know this 'Anya'. Second, when have you ever given me a straight answer? Never. You're all, 'oh, I want to help you, but I can't tell you why so just trust me.'"

They glared at each other for a moment.

"I have to go…" Spike said turning away from her.

"Wait! This is my dream! You can only go when I say it's okay," she insisted.

Still facing away from her, he shut his eyes and growled, "Good God you are the stupidest, most annoying brat I've ever met."

Buffy's mouth dropped open in wordless outrage.

"You and I are going to have a nice long talk tomorrow night," he threw over his shoulder as he continued to walk away."

"Tomorrow night? Wait, is this a dream, or are you really here? Answer me, damnit!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Buffy! You look awf- uh, Have trouble sleeping?" Willow asked at school the next morning as Buffy trudged up the front steps.

"Spike-mares, can't get rid of them," she muttered heading in the direction of the library.

"Spike-mares? You're dreaming about Spike?" The redhead asked, surprised.

"Who's dreaming about a spike?" Xander asked joining the two girls.

"Not a spike, Spike. You know, the vampire that got away?" Willow reminded him quickly.

"Oh, are they 'slayer' dreams or 'naughty' dreams?" He asked, suspiciously.

Buffy thought about that for a moment as they entered the library and settled at the table.

"Neither. I start dreaming a normal dream, and then suddenly I'm in a warehouse with Spike. It's like, he wants to tell me something, but can't. And he acts like he knows things. He acts like he knows me," she said the last sentence quieter.

"Are you sure it is a dream?"

The three jumped at Giles' question. The older man smiled at being able to startle them, but quickly grew serious as he listened to his slayer.

"At first, but now I'm not so sure. I mean, even last night in the dream he told me that I was dreaming, but some of the things he says…Technically, I can't dream anything unless I know of it already, right? Well he said something about 'Anya'."

"Anya? Who's Anya?" Xander asked with a slight chauvinistic purr. Willow elbowed him in the ribs.

"That's just it. I don't know. I've never even heard that name before. Have you?" she asked Giles.

He thought about for a moment, then shook his head.

"No. But it is p-possible that you have heard that name some time in your life. Even if j-just in passing."

Buffy gave him a doubtful look.

Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them as he spoke.

"The subconscious mind is very complex. Just b-because you don't consciously know something, doesn't mean you completely don't know it."

It was so quiet, you could have heard a pin drop.

"Was that not clear?" He asked, doubtfully.

"As mud," Buffy quipped and got to her feet.

"Well, dreams or not-dreams I still have an algebra test. And, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Giles? 'Cause if the demons get to take Halloween off then so should I," she said, firmly.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said, smiling at her indulgently.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that night Spike strut down the street grinning at the chaos that surrounded him. He had almost forgotten this Halloween costume switch thing. Up ahead he saw Buffy's friends and his poncy sire walking quickly searching the chaotic darkness for a sign of the Slayer.

"Are you sure she came this way?" Xander asked, holding what appeared to be a real M-16 rifle.

"No," Angel snapped, quickening his pace.

"She'll be okay," Cordelia said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Buffy would be okay. Whoever she is now, she's helpless. C'mon!" Angel growled.

Spike's grin widened as he took off down a side street. He knew where Buffy was, and he would take a short cut…

He reached the pier just in time to see a pirate make a grab for Buffy.

He growled, but forced himself not to let his demon appear on his face in front of the Slayer-turned 17th century girl.

Spike grabbed the 'pirate' by the arm, and slung him across the deck.

Just as he was about to finish the brute off, Buffy grabbed his arm.

"Oh, thank you sir! You saved my life!" She gushed, throwing herself into his arms. Spike tightened his arms around her and inhaled her scent with a blissful expression on his face.

"Buffy? Are you here?" Angel's voice called out.

She clutched Spike tighter.

"It's that demon! Please don't let him take me," she begged, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Spike gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I would never," he promised, scooping her up into his arms and taking off for the warehouse.

Once they were safely inside, Spike sat her down in an old chair, and then settled in to wait.

"What are we doing? Won't you take me home now?" she whined, tears threatening again.

Spike went to her and handed over a handkerchief.

"I will take you home, I promise. But we have to wait until we are sure all the demons are gone," he said, gently.

"Oh, I'm so afraid. This is all so overwhelming! I should be at a ball, dancing with the richest men in society," she complained as she wiped her face.

Spike smiled.

"Well, I'm not the richest man, but I do know how to dance," he said, offering her his hand.

Buffy gave him a skeptical look.

"I won't hurt you, and it might take your mind of the scary things for a little while," he urged.

"There isn't any music," she protested, even as she placed her hand in his.

He smiled and began humming.

At first the dance was awkward, but after a few minutes, they both relaxed into it.

It was nice. Probably the nicest time he'd spent since he'd been back.

Buffy suddenly stiffened in his arms, and he tugged her black wig off, to let her blond tresses tumble out.

"Hi Honey, I'm home," she said, aiming a punch at his nose.

He deftly caught the punch with his right hand and wagged a finger from his left hand in her face.

"None of that now. I was helping, not hurting," he pointed out, slowly relaxing his grip on her hand.

She blinked a few times and shook her head.

"I need to see if everyone is okay," she said, pulling her hand away and heading for the door.

"They're fine," he called out, but she didn't slow her pace.

"I told you we were going to have a talk tonight!"

His words stopped her that time.

She turned and suddenly ran at him.

They did their other kind of 'dance' for a few minutes, Buffy unable to land even one punch on him.

Finally she stopped.

"Who are you? Why are you in my dreams? And how is it you know every move I make, before I make it?" She demanded, wearily.

"I'm Spike, I don't know why we are sharing dreams, and I'm not going to answer your third question here."

"Then where?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your house. Sitting at your kitchen table, and you have to make me cocoa with the little marshmallows."

Buffy's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What? How can you even ask…"

"I'm not asking, I'm telling. You wanna know what's going on? Those are my conditions," he said.

"But…"

"You're right. I've been bloody cryptic since I got back. Well, that's just not me, and it's time I told you what was going on. Oh, you won't believe me, not right away, but you might trust me. A little, anyway."

"You'll tell me, everything?"

"I will answer all of your questions as best as I can," he promised.

"Fine, when?"

"Tonight."

"Tomorrow night."

"Deal."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy walked into her bedroom and jumped in surprise when she saw Angel sitting on her bed.

"Angel! I forgot you were coming over," she said, mentally kicking herself.

It was all Spike's fault. Since their last conversation she'd been distracted, thinking about what he would revel to her. And that she would have to stop by the store after school tomorrow to get his stupid marshmallows.

Angel studied her face for a second, before getting to his feet.

"You're tired. I can go," he said heading for the window.

"No, don't go! I'm just… a bit distracted," she finished, lamely.

He sighed.

"Are you upset about what happened tonight? With the costumes?" Angel asked, sitting back down.

She sat beside him and took a moment to consider the question.

"Not really. I mean, it was kind of creepy, but that's pretty much normal for me. Although, Willow has made me swear that if I dress up next year it has to be as a super hero of some kind," she smiled.

"What made you decide to go with that dress?" he asked, leaning back on his elbows.

Buffy blushed.

"I thought you'd like it. Isn't it how the girls you dat- uh, courted dressed when you were alive?"

He gave her an odd look.

"I hated the girls back then. Especially the noble women," he said, smirking at her discomfort.

"You did," Buffy said, nodding her head.

"They were just incredibly dull. Simpering morons, the lot of them. I always wished I could meet someone... exciting. Interesting," he said, looking into her eyes.

His face was getting closer to hers when she suddenly blurted out, "Do you like marshmallows?"

His expression was almost comical he was so surprised.

"I don't… know. I can't remember ever trying them when I was alive," he admitted.

Buffy looked at him thoughtfully.

"No, I mean now. After you became a vampire. Is there any food or sweet that you still eat?"

Angel shook his head.

"Sometimes I drink coffee, but that's mainly for extra energy. I don't need to eat to so why should I?"

"That's a very good question. I need to remember that," she said.

Angel was puzzled.

"Why do you need to remember it?"

Buffy couldn't exactly put her finger on why, but she did not want to tell Angel about Spike.

"Uh, it's just something Giles asked me to do… Yeah, a list of things I'd like to know, …about vampires," she said, hating herself for lying.

"Why would Giles…"

Buffy faked a huge yawn.

"You were right, I'm tired. I should probably get some sleep," she said hustling him over to the window.

"Um, okay. Goodnight, Buffy," he said, dropping a quick kiss on her lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"He wants what?" Willow asked in surprise.

"Little marshmallows… Do you see any?" Buffy asked as she looked up and down the aisle.

As soon as school was out the next day, Buffy had grabbed Willow and made a mad dash for the grocery store. Spike would be at her house in a few hours, and she was still marshmallow-less.

The redhead pointed to the bottom shelf and Buffy let out a triumphant squeal as she snatched up the last bag.

"So, Spike is coming to your house tonight to answer all of your questions. And he wants marshmallows in return?"

"Little marshmallows. And he wants them in cocoa."

"Are you sure he's not trying to kill you? Giles said he's killed two slayers."

Buffy sighed, shaking her head in confusion.

"I know, but he's had plenty of opportunity to kill me and he hasn't. Maybe something has changed him," she suggested, leading the way to the checkout stands.

"You think he has his soul?" Willow asked, thoughtfully.

"No, or maybe. I think it's something else. Maybe related to his soul? I don't know, but, if he keeps his word, I'll know soon enough."

"Well, be careful Buffy. And call me as soon as he leaves. If you don't call by 10, I'm calling Angel," Willow threatened, crossing her arms across her chest.

Buffy winced at Angel's name. She hated keeping this from him, but was afraid of how he'd react if he found out.

"Midnight," Buffy countered.

"11:30, and that's my final offer."

"Deal."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy nervously wrung her hands and looked at the clock again. The sun had set over an hour ago, what was taking him so long?

She went back into the kitchen and stirred the warming coca on the stove. Luckily her mother was still out of town, and would be through the weekend. A sudden knock at the back door made her jump. She pushed back her fear, gathered her anger around her like a blanket and opened the door.

"What took you so lo-. Oh," she stopped short at seeing him covered in dirt and scratches.

"I had a disagreement with a flonghra demon…" he said, trying to brush the dirt from his sleeves.

Buffy opened the door wider.

"Co-"

"Stop!" Spike interrupted.

"I wanna try something first," he said, then slowly lifted his foot and moved it through the doorway.

He gave her huge grin as he realized that there was no barrier to keep him out.

Buffy's jaw dropped in shock as she watched him walk right past her, through the kitchen and into the bathroom.

After standing there for a minute, completely caught off-guard by the bleach-blonde menace, she slowly followed him.

He was cleaning his cuts, and bandaging them with band-aids from the first-aid kit that her mom kept in the medicine cabinet.

"How did you know that was there?" She asked, in a small voice.

Spike frowned at her then asked, "Is my cocoa ready?"

A few minutes later they were seated at her kitchen table.

"So, do I just get to ask you questions?" She asked, looking at her cup.

Spike sighed and played with a soggy marshmallow on his tongue.

"How about I tell you some things first, and then you ask questions?"

"Ok."

"I really don't know why we are seeing each other in our dreams, but it is probably a side-effect of the spell that brought me back," he said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Back from where?"

He sighed and looked her directly in the eyes.

"The future."

A full minute of silence passed before the giggles started. Spike just rolled his eyes and finished his cocoa while he waited for her to compose herself.

When she could finally speak again, Buffy repeated his ludicrous claim.

"The future."

He nodded.

"That is the most ridiculous…"

"Is it? Even after turning into your bloody Halloween Costume last night? Vampires and demons are real, but time travel is where you draw the line?" He demanded.

She frowned. Was he telling the truth?

"Okay, let's pretend like I believe that you are from the future. Why are you here now? And what does all of this have to do with me?"

Spike leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest.

"We started out as enemies, you and me. But neither of us could kill the other. Then An- uh, a demon decided he wanted to destroy the world, and I decided that I liked living in this world just fine, so I helped you stop him."

She opened her mouth but he held up a hand to stop her.

"Here, let me just get this out, then you can start your questions alright?"

Buffy nodded, and settled back in her chair.

"We went our separate ways after that, but fate just kept throwing us back together. Sometimes we'd fight each other, and sometimes we'd fight together. One day, I woke-up and realized that I was in love with you."

He had to hold his hand up again to keep her silent.

"You did not return my affection, at least not at first. But you let me help, and even you admitted that we made a great team. That you needed me."

He stopped and stared at the table for a minute, lost in thought.

"So, how do you know all of my fight moves?"

"We trained together. I have to admit you are a much better fighter five years from now. I'm surprised some demon hasn't snuffed you out yet."

She frowned.

"Why did you come back here?"

Buffy's expression was blank, so there was no way he could tell if she believed him or not. But her question made him hopeful.

"An apocalypse to end all apocalypses happened. Again we were teamed up to keep the baddest of all bads from destroying the world. You gave me an amulet to wear that we believed would save us. Neither of us realized that using it would also take my life."

"You died to save the world?" She asked, unable to keep the disbelief off of her face.

"No. I died to save you. Saving the world was just a side effect. So, as my last deed on Earth was so noble, the 'Powers that Be' gave me a second chance. Starting with the night we met."

He stood up and walked over to the stove to refill his cup while she processed everything he said.

His story was crazy! Totally unbelievable… So why did she find herself wanting to believe him?

"So this is atonement for you? You want to help me 'fight the good fight' so that you can save your immortal soul?"

He turned from the stove to give her an exasperated look.

"No, I want to be a part of your life. If all I ever get to do is fight by your side, then that will just have to be enough."

"Why?"

"Because any world without you in it would be hell for me."

Buffy was startled by how sincere he was; by the depth of his love.

She took a minute to catch her breath and calm her pounding heart.

"You can help me. But there will be conditions. We have to tell Giles everything. You harm any of my friends, and I will dust you. And that includes standing by and doing nothing while something else harms them. You will follow my lead in everything. When I say be here, you are here, when I say leave… you leave."

His glare was defiant.

"No. You are young and have a lot to learn. I will follow your lead in most things but I refuse to blindly take orders. We can tell your watcher and friends whatever you like, and if I am in a position to help them I will. I think you will find that I can teach you a lot, especially in the area of fighting."

Now, they were both glaring at each other.

"You don't love me. You couldn't possibly," she snapped.

"Not yet. You have some growing up to do," he sneered deliberately looking at her breasts.

He caught her fist inches from his nose, and grinned at her.

"Well, I say it's about time I took my leave of you. Do you want me with you when you tell Giles?" He asked.

Buffy was caught between anger at his insults, frustration at her lack of ability to land a single punch on him, and disbelief at the familiar way he said her watcher's name.

"I, uh… I don't know. Why don't you just meet me at the school library at sunset tomorrow," she said, watching him warily as sauntered closer to her.

And then he leaned down and kissed her.

Her punch landed this time, and he went flying to the floor.

Spike got to his feet, holding his nose and chuckling.

"Worth it, totally worth it."

And with a wink, he left.

End Chapter 2

A/N: The progression of Spike and Buffy's relationship will be slow. She will see him as a friend first, and as Spike pointed out, she's not quite mature enough for him yet. So those of you looking for some quick smut will be disappointed. Eventually this story will work itself up to M/NC-17 rating, but it won't be anytime soon. My beta is currently working on the next completed chapter: Lie to Me.

'Till next time,

Princess Joyce


	4. Chapter 4

Series: Second Chances

Author: Princess Joyce

Rated: This part-PG Series-R or M

Summary: Episode 'Lie to me' redone with Spike in it. Also,Spike struggles with how much he should tell Buffy, and begins to understand how this Buffy will become 'his' Buffy.

A/N: This one is a little shorter, but again, you need to have seen the original episode for it to make sense. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry the updates are so spaced out. I love writing, but don't have a lot of time. I promise to do the best I can.-PJ

Chapter 3: Lie to Me

"C'mon, Mom. She's always late," a ten-year old boy muttered as he waited in the dark park for his mother to pick him up.

He was startled by a voice that rang out through the still darkness.

"Are you lost?" A very pale woman with long dark hair and crazy eyes asked with a British accent. She seemed to appear out of thin air.

"No. My mom's just supposed to pick me up is all." He scanned the street again hoping to see familiar headlights, but to no avail.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" She asked, smiling sweetly

"No, thank you."

Every instinct told him to turn and run as fast as he could. But he didn't. She really didn't look strong enough to hurt a flea, and he was no coward.

" My mummy used to sing me to sleep at night. Run and catch / The lamb is caught in the blackberry patch... She had the sweetest voice. What will your mummy sing when they find your body?"

What?

"I-I'm not supposed to talk to people," he stuttered, and regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Her face darkened with anger.

"Oh. Well, I'm not a person, see, so that's just..."

She broke off as a pale dark-haired man stepped between them.

The man turned to face him, saying, "Run home."

He didn't wait to be told twice.

Drusilla watched him run away in dismay, but then visibly brightened when she saw who was in front of her.

"My Angel!" She cried blissfully.

"Hello, Drusilla." Angel said, looking very uncomfortable.

Drusilla grinned wickedly. She loved saying things to make the older vampire feel guilty.

"Do you remember the song mummy used to sing me? Pretty."

"I remember."

"Yes, you do."

Angel sighed.

"Drusilla, leave here. I'm offering you that chance. Take Spike and get out."

"Spike? He is no longer my Spike. He is Hers!" She growled then spit on the ground.

Angel looked surprised.

"He left you for another woman?" Angel asked, surprised.

Drusilla shook her head in dismay.

"No, my Spike went away, and now there is only Her Spike…" she trailed off and started humming.

"Well, you still need to leave." He said firmly.

"Or you'll hurt me?" she asked, eagerly.

Angel looked down at the ground.

"No. No, you can't. Not anymore."

"If you don't leave it'll go badly. For all of us."

"My dear boy's gone all away, hasn't he? To Her. They have both gone to Her…" she started crying.

"Who?"

"The girl. The Slayer." She said, spitting on the ground again.

"She leaves an awful taste in my mouth. Bad Slayer, she has taken my boys!" She wailed, and covered her face with her hands.

Angel just stared, dumbfounded.

Suddenly, Drusilla stopped crying and looked up at the stars.

"What is that you say? Ah, I see. I will get my daddy back," she laughed gleefully, and slipped away into the night.

Angel stared after her for a few minutes before shaking his head and heading home. This did not bode well.

If he had looked up and to his right he would have seen Buffy crouched on a near-by roof watching him in astonishment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Enjoying the show?" a familiar and irritating voice startled Buffy, almost causing her to fall off of the roof.

"Spike, what are you doing here?" She demanded backing away from the edge and turning to glare at him.

"I finished my area and was waiting in the graveyard for you like we agreed. When half an hour had passed and you didn't show up, I thought you might need a hand," he said, taking a cigarette out of his duster pocket and lighting it.

Buffy made a face at his disgusting habit, but he ignored it. Like always.

A week had passed since she had brought him to Giles and had a full disclosure. Giles was not very happy, especially when both Buffy and Spike were adamant about keeping Angel in the dark. Buffy had decided to let Willow and Xander know about Spike, but she didn't want any of her friends alone with him. And she didn't know if she'd ever be ready to tell Angel…

She glanced back down to the spot where Angel and that woman had been talking and sighed. It looked like he was keeping things from her as well.

"Her name is Drusilla," Spike said, suddenly.

Buffy blinked.

"Who?"

"The vampire, Angel was just talking to," he said with a smirk.

"How did you…" Buffy trailed off and shook her head.

"So, you know her do you? Is she like an old girlfriend of his or something," she asked, not bothering to hide the jealousy in her voice.

Spike smiled again.

"Actually, she's my ex-girlfriend," he said taking a puff and blowing out a long stream of smoke.

"Your ex? Then why is she so cozy with Angel?"

"Oh, Drusilla always had a thing for him, but he belonged to Darla," he said drifting away in the memories of the old days.

"Darla? Angel's sire? She's dust. Maybe this Drusilla thinks she can get her hands on Angel with Darla out of the picture," Buffy muttered glaring at the empty park.

Spike sighed and shook his head. It never ceased to amaze him how immature she was. What was it that changed this whiny brat into the woman he knew and loved?

"Slayer, listen up, I'm only going to tell you this once… Darla sired Angel, Angel sired Drusilla, and Drusilla sired me. So, we're all just one big fangy family," he pronounced with a silly grin.

"So, when you referred to Angel as 'Grandpa' the other day, you meant that literally?" Buffy asked with a grin of her own, despite the disturbing implications.

"Yep. We should go on Jerry Springer," he said and was rewarded with a real laugh from her.

One of the biggest differences between Spike and Angel was that Spike was so forthcoming. He answered her questions, even the ones she didn't voice. He was also so light-hearted about it all. Life was something he truly enjoyed. It was hard to be upset about her destiny when Spike was fighting right by her said and laughing all the while.

"So, what do you think she's up to?" Buffy asked him getting worried again.

Spike thought back to what had happened the first time around.

"She's sick. She was attacked by a mob in Prague, and I brought her here to find a cure for this sickness. Eventually I found it. It's a ritual involving Angel, though I doubt she knows that yet. But she has some very resourceful vampires working for her…" he trailed off, lost in thought again.

Buffy cleared her throat.

"So, why aren't we finishing her off now before she has the chance?" Buffy asked, feeling a different kind of jealousy.

Spike gave her a sad look.

"She would be better off staked. But I couldn't do it. Not then, and not now. You wanna try and I'll stay out of your way, but I think you'll find that Dru is a bit different than most."

"Different how?"

Spike sighed again.

"Before Angel turned her, he tortured her. For weeks he played these disturbing mind games with her. She was insane when she finally became a vampire. She has a gift for seeing things that are coming, but then I believe she had the same gift even as a sane human. She is so child-like, and I loved her for so long… I never thought anything could come between us. I know better now, but I still couldn't kill her. I don't know how else to explain it," he said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Buffy studied his face for a moment.

"You really did love her," she said finally, and Spike felt a spark of pleasure at catching a glimpse of the intuitive woman that Buffy would become.

He smiled.

"Loved and lost. But not this time around."

"So what should we do about this?" She asked, gesturing to the park.

Spike shrugged.

"Do what you want. Ask Peaches what the hell he's up to, or don't and just wait for things to play out, but remember something, Buffy," he warned.

She looked up into his blue eyes and nodded for him to continue.

"No matter what happens, or how tough things get for you, I will always be here on your side," he said, not breaking eye contact.

"Why?" She whispered, mesmerized by his gaze.

He just grinned and shook his head.

"G'night Slayer. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, and jumped from the roof landing gracefully on his feet.

She shook her head, grinning as she muttered, "Show-off".

Her heart was lighter as she walked home, the scene she'd observed of Angel and Drusilla no longer upsetting her as much. She trusted Angel; he wouldn't let her down…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next night Buffy was still smiling as she made her way to the bar at the Bronze. Today had been a really good day. Giles had a date and so had given her the night off, though she was still planning to meet up with Spike later. She had gotten a 'A' on her history test and one of her old friends, Ford, from Hemry High had transferred to the school. This day really couldn't get much better.

She stopped at the sight in front of her, and her smile widened.

"Hi Angel," she chirped practically skipping the rest of the way to him.

No Cordelia around now.

"Hey! I was hoping you'd show." He said, looking very pleased.

Buffy just smiled and looked pointedly at the drink in his hand.

He laughed.

"It's not marshmallows, but it is a step up from coffee."

Well, it was now or never…

"So. What'd you do last night?" She asked, hoping she sounded casual.

"Nothin'." He shrugged.

It took great effort not to frown.

"Nothing at all. You ceased to exist?" She teased, but her heart wasn't in it.

"No, I mean I stayed in, read."

"Oh."

She turned on her heel and went back to her friends without another word. It was silly of her to be mad at him for keeping something from her when she was keeping something from him but since when did her emotions follow logic? Angel stood there confused for a moment, then followed her.

"Didn't want that soda after all?" Ford asked as she returned empty handed.

"Not thirsty," she muttered, getting angrier by the second. She had been having a terrific day, and now Angel had to go and ruin it. But wasn't it her own fault for asking about something Angel wasn't ready to tell her? Grrr!

"Hey, Angel." Willow greeted, knowing exactly why Buffy was upset as the Slayer had confided in her earlier that day about Angel and Drusilla.

"Hi." Ford said, eyes shifting to all the faces obviously wondering why the tension just shot up.

"This is Ford. We went to school together in LA." Buffy said absently to Angel as she pondered how to make her escape.

"Nice to meet you." Angel said politely shaking Ford's hand.

"Whoa! Cold hands!" Ford exclaimed.

"You're not wrong." Xander commented and shrugged off Buffy's accusatory look.

"So, you're here visiting Buffy?" Angel asked, suspiciously.

"No, I'm actually here to stay. Just moved down." Ford said, almost challengingly.

"Y'know, it's getting really crowded in here tonight. And I really need to study for… that test," Buffy blurted out suddenly.

"Let me walk you home!" Ford said quickly.

"Actually, I think I need some alone time…"

"Well, be alone at home. It's not safe for you to be walking all that way alone in the dark," Ford interrupted practically.

"Okay, then, um... I'll see ya guys tomorrow." She said and headed for the door.

"Good night." Angel said, sounding pissed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, that was your boyfriend?" Ford asked breaking the silence as they walked.

"No. Uh, yeah. Maybe. Could we lay off the tough questions for a while?" She asked, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

"Sorry. So! What else do you do for fun around here?"

Buffy stopped when she heard the sound of growling coming from around the corner. Ford looked at her questioningly.

"Um, my purse. I-I, I left my purse at the Bronze. Uh, could you get it for me?"

"Uh, okay."

"Good. Run! Thanks!"

As soon as he was out of sight, she started running in the opposite direction.

"Spike!" She yelled surprised to see him penned down by four vampires.

"A little help luv?" He groaned.

Without a second thought she launched herself into the middle of the fray. Soon she and Spike were fighting back to back, ducking blows and side-stepping punches like they were participating in some strange new dance. A decapitation and a few stakes later the pair ended up alone, standing very close in a cloud of swirling dust. The only thing Buffy could concentrate on were his plump lips as the adrenaline pumping furiously through her veins began to turn to lust. All she had to do was lean forward two inches and their lips would be touching.

"What's goin' on?"

The spell broken Buffy turned around to face Ford.

"Um... uh, there was a, a cat. A cat here, and, um, then there was a-another cat... and they fought. The cats. And... then they left."

She looked to Spike motioning for him to back her up.

"Uh, yeah. Damn cats," he said, helpfully.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Oh. I thought you were just slaying a vampire." Ford said, nonchalantly.

"What? Whating a what?" She demanded, unable to believe that he had just said what he did.

"I know, Buffy. You don't have to lie. I-I've been trying to figure out the right time to, to tell you. I know you're the Slayer."

Buffy was taken aback.

She looked to Spike, hoping he had some answer for her.

He looked troubled.

"Ford, wait right there."

She grabbed Spike's arm and led him a little ways away.

"What is it?" She demanded.

Spike didn't bother to ask what she meant, he knew.

"I remember this from last time. I guess you need to decide on what you want to know. And what you don't want to know."

"Forewarned is forearmed," she said only half-teasing.

He stared at her for a minute consideringly.

"Ignorance is bliss."

Buffy looked back at Ford, who gave her a strange look and a little wave.

She turned back to Spike.

"What should I do?" She asked in a small voice that reminded Spike just how young she was.

Buffy had a lot of hard times ahead of her, but it was through these struggles that she would become the amazing woman he was in love with. It would be wrong of him to stop every one of her, er, 'Learning Experiences', but maybe he could help her move past them. If only she could forgive him for keeping them from her.

"Tell you what. What happens over the next couple of days will be tough, but you and yours will be fine. Cling to that and let it get you through. When it's over, we'll talk and maybe set some boundaries about what I should and shouldn't tell you that is coming."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he shook his head.

"Look, you are the Slayer. And you will be the greatest Slayer that ever lived. But to get there, you have to go through some things. You can do it, Buffy. I've seen you. But it's the battles, the painful ones that will mold you into Her."

Buffy blinked, his little speech almost moved her to tears.

She looked down and took a deep breath.

"I'll see you later then," she said and turned back to join Ford.

Spike watched her leave barely able to contain his excitement.

She trusted him. He only hoped that it would last.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy blinked back tears as she laid a bouquet of red roses on Ford's grave. She stood up again and walked back to where Spike was waiting for her. She stopped right in front of him.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say." She admitted sadly.

"You don't have to say anything," Spike assured her, watching her face carefully.

She sniffed and brushed away a small tear that broke free.

"It'd be simpler if I could just hate him. I think he wanted me to. I think it made it easier for him to be the villain of the piece. Really he was just scared."

"That's rather perceptive," he commented earning an almost-smile from her.

"Nothing's ever simple anymore. I'm constantly trying to work it out. Who to love or hate. Who to trust. It's just, like, the more I know, the more confused I get."

"I believe that's called growing up."

"I'd like to stop then, okay?"

Spike just smiled and shook his head.

They began walking away to start their nightly patrol of the small town.

"Does it ever get easy?" She asked him.

Ford suddenly rose from his grave, a vampire just like he wanted, and attacked Buffy. She plunged a stake into his heart with no more effort than swatting a fly. He stepped back and looked at the stake protruding from his chest. He looked back up and burst into ashes.

Buffy and Spike shared a look then continued walking.

"You mean life?" Spike asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah. Does it get easy?"

What a loaded question coming from a slayer.

"What do you want me to say?"

She stopped walking and gave him a long searching look.

"Lie to me," she said, finally.

He pulled her close for a comforting hug, and as distraught and disillusioned as she was, she allowed it. Savored it even.

"I'll never lie to you, Buffy," he whispered in her ear.

End Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 5

Series: Second Chances

Author: Princess Joyce

Rating: PG for this chapter

A/N: You need to have seen the episodes 'The Dark Ages' and 'What's My Line' parts 1 and 2 for this to make sense.

Chapter 4: What's My Line

"Ow, ow, ow!" Buffy cried out, trying to stay as still as possible.

"Relax, Slayer, he's almost done," Spike said trying not to laugh at her.

"This isn't fair! I feel like I'm being punished for something I had no control over!" She groused and craned her neck to glare at the guy removing the Eyghon tattoo from her back.

"I can't believe I am paying you to hurt me like this," she snapped at him.

The guy stopped and held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, man, I didn't make you get that thing," he said.

Spike snorted and turned away from her redirected glare.

"That's true. It was that Ethan guy. If I ever get my hands on him…" her gaze turned thoughtful as she looked at Spike.

"Will I ever get my hands on him?" She asked sweetly and batted her eyelashes.

Of course the effect was ruined when she cursed as the guy started working on her back again.

Spike didn't bother trying to hide his laugh this time.

"This may come as shock to you, but I don't know. I never saw him, but that doesn't mean that you didn't. In fact you and I weren't around each other much next year, so I'm sure we'll have lots of fun surprises to deal with."

"Goody," she said frowning.

"Alright, I'm done. That'll be 80 bucks," the guy said.

Buffy handed the money over reluctantly.

She had been saving for a really awesome pair of shoes, but unfortunately she had to give them up in order to get the tattoo removed. Buffy had to admit that it was much easier to hand over the money than it would be to try and explain to her mother how she had gotten such an ugly tattoo. But still…

"I'll never get those shoes now," she said, forlornly and hopped down from the table.

Spike handed over her jacket and the two left the small shop to begin patrolling.

Buffy stretched and winced.

"You mind going solo tonight? I really need to rest up for next week," she asked hopefully.

"What's next week?"

"Career Week!" She said with false enthusiasm.

"But you already have a career," he pointed out.

"Oh my gosh! That's right. Well, I'll just explain to Principal Snyder and all of my teachers that I have a calling and so should be excused from career week. Think it'll go over well?"

Spike stuck his tongue out at her and she giggled.

"Seriously though, watching my friends and classmates plan for their futures is depressing. They have so many options, and I'm just… stuck."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I have seen your future, and I think you turn out pretty amazing."

Buffy sighed.

"You're just saying that because you are in love with me," she teased.

Spike gave her an odd look and shook his head.

"My judgement might be a bit clouded, but when everything is said and done you won't regret being the slayer. I guarantee it."

She gave him a suspicious look.

"We were really 'close' enough for me to tell you that?" she asked.

Spike raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't have to say it. It showed in everything you did."

Buffy always felt so young and stupid whenever Spike talked about 'how wonderful she was, er, would be. He obviously had some pretty high standards for her. What if she couldn't do it? What if she never quite lived up to the Buffy of the future that he was so enamoured with? And why did she care so much?

Spike mistook her quietness for tiredness.

"Go on home, Slayer. I'll take care of things tonight," he said.

Buffy nodded at him and they parted ways.

Maybe Spike was right and one day she would be satisfied with her calling. But, that really didn't make her feel better now. Not while she watched everyone else get a choice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"'Are you a people person, or do you prefer keeping your own company?' Well, what if I'm a people person who keeps his own company by default?" Xander quipped after reading the first question on the Career Assessment Test.

He, Buffy and Willow were seated at a table in the cafeteria at school the next day.

"So, mark 'none of the above'." Buffy said as she began her own test.

"Well, there are no boxes for 'none of the above'. That would introduce too many variables into their mushroom head, number-crunching little world." Xander muttered.

"I'm sensing bitterness," Willow teased, as she finished her own test.

"No, it's just these people can't tell from one multiple-choice test what we're gonna be doing for the rest of our lives. It's ridiculous!" He ranted.

"I'm kinda curious to find out what sort of career I could have," she admitted with a small smile.

"What, and suck all the spontaneity out of being young and stupid? I'd rather live in the dark."

"You're not gonna be young forever," Willow warned.

"Yes, but I'll always be stupid…Okay, let's not all rush to disagree!"

"You're not stupid." Buffy said.

Xander opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he heard Cordelia's voice coming from behind him.

"'I aspire to help my fellow man.' Check. As long as he's not smelly, dirty or something gross," Cordelia clarified as she walked by their table.

"Cordelia Chase, always ready to give a helping hand to the rich and the pretty," Xander mocked.

"Which, lucky me, excludes you. Twice," she responded and sauntered away.

"Is murder always a crime?" Xander asked, glaring at Cordelia's retreating back.

"Do I like shrubs?" Buffy asked suddenly.

"That's between you and your god." Xander said, helpfully.

"What'd you put?" she asked Willow.

"I came down on the side of shrubs," the redhead announced as she reviewed her test.

"Go with shrubs! Okay! Uhhh! I shouldn't even be bothering with this. It's all mootville for me. No matter what my aptitude test says, we already know my deal," she complained.

"Yup, high risk, sub-minimum wage..." Xander offered.

"Pointy wooden things..." Buffy added.

"Then why are you even taking the test?" Willow asked.

"It's Principal Snyder's hoop of the week. He's not happy unless I'm jumping. Believe me, I would not be here otherwise," Buffy said glaring at the test.

Willow shared a look with Xander.

"You're not even a teensy weensy bit curious about what kinda career you could've had? I mean, if you weren't already the Slayer and all," Willow asked.

"Do the words 'sealed in fate' ring any bells for you, Will? Why go there?" She asked bitterly.

"Y'know, with that kind of attitude you could've had a bright future as an employee at the DMV," Xander reprimanded shaking his pencil at her.

Buffy winced when she saw Willow's hurt expression.

"I'm sorry, it's just... unless Hell freezes over and every vamp in Sunnydale puts in for early retirement, I'd say my future is pretty much a non-issue."

Willow's frown deepened, and Buffy gave her what she hope was a reassuring smile.

"When I told Spike about career week last night he said that in the end I'll be happy with life as the slayer," she said hopefully.

Xander and Willow both gave her stunned looks.

"Spike? You talk to Spike?" Xander demanded.

Buffy gave him a look.

"Of course. It's kind of hard not to when we spend so much time together."

The silence that followed that statement was very heavy.

"When we patrol…" Buffy said, slowly.

Xander nodded, and looked a bit relived, but Willow still seemed shocked.

"But Buffy, if you told him how you feel about career week that means you are actually confiding in him. Having meaningful conversations. It sounds like you're treating him like a… friend," Willow pointed out hesitantly.

Buffy shifted, suddenly uncomfortable in her chair.

"So what if I am? He's really easy to talk to, and he's proved that I can trust him," she said, not sure if it was Willow she was trying to convince or herself.

Xander and Willow exchanged a look.

"Buff, you said just last week that he was a soul-less demon that couldn't be trusted," Xander pointed out.

"Yeah, and that's why Xander and I have been steering clear of you when it's 'patrol time'," Willow added.

"Well, things have changed a little. I don't want to have to trust Spike with you guys, but so far he hasn't let me down. He always shows up when I ask, answers my questions honestly, and helps me think through some of this tough crap I keep finding myself covered in. I guess, he has become my friend," she said, thoughtfully.

"Are you in love with him?" Xander asked, suspiciously.

"NO! I love Angel! I think… Yes, Angel is the one for me," she declared, finally and went back to her test.

Xander and Willow let the subject drop, but it was obvious that they were not convinced.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy and Spike were making their nightly sweeps of Sunnydale's cemetery later that night.

It had been uneventful so far, and Buffy was currently unloading her career week frustrations on her slaying partner.

"One question simply asked if I liked shrubs! I mean come on… shrubs?"

Spike rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad I never had to do anything like that," he said, puffing on a cigarette.

Buffy stopped walking and looked at him curiously.

"What was school like for you?" she asked.

Spike thought back to that time long ago when he was her age and grimaced.

"It was awful. I was the big weakling nerd everyone picked on," he admitted.

If Buffy didn't know better, she would say the big bad vampire was blushing.

"You? Mr. Tough-vamp? You were a nerd?" She asked with a laugh.

"Hard to believe innit?" He asked, dropping his cigarette butt and grinding his heel on it.

"Just a little."

They resumed walking at a leisurely pace while Spike talked.

"I was a sickly child, and underdeveloped compared to the other boys my age. I couldn't even hope to compete with them at sports, so I spent most of my time working at academics. I found out fast that I was about as good at math and science as I was sports. I loved literature though. Even fancied myself a poet, though I wrote the most god-awful poems imaginable," he said with a laugh.

"Spike the poet? Sorry, I just can't see that," she admitted, enjoying their conversation.

"Trust me, it was not a pretty a sight. Though, my mum seemed to enjoy them," his eyes grew wistful.

"What became of her?" Buffy asked, but regretted it at the look of pain on Spike's face.

"Oh, God, you killed her, didn't you?"

He gave her a sharp look.

"I loved my mum. Even as a vampire I loved her so much I couldn't imagine life without her. I turned her, so that she'd be with me always. But her turning wasn't like mine. Her love for me did not crossover with her. She said some of the cruelest wickedest things to me. It took a very long time for me to realize that that thing I turned was not my mother, but some demon. I ended up staking her myself."

"I'm sorry, Spike," Buffy said, and meant it.

He stopped and turned to look her in the eye.

"Never take for granted the time you have with your mother," he warned seriously.

Buffy felt a flash of fear and her heart started to pound.

"Why, what's going to happen to her?" She demanded anxiously.

But Spike wasn't looking at her anymore.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing toward a flickering light at the back of the cemetery.

Before Buffy could say another word, he was off running.

On closer inspection, they saw that the light was coming from a flashlight that a vampire was holding as he searched for something in a mausoleum. When Spike saw the vampire, he stopped, stunned as he realized what was going on.

Buffy was oblivious to Spike's reaction, and stood at the entrance to the mausoleum, poised to make her move when the vampire tried to leave.

A few moments later the vampire stepped out, clutching something protectively to his chest.

"Does 'rest in peace' have no sanctity to you people? Oh, I forgot. You're not a people," she quipped.

Before she could make a move to attack him though, another vampire seized her from behind. It was a tough scuffle that ensued, but her attacker still had a dusty ending.

When she looked to see if Spike had taken care of the other vampire, she was surprised to see him just standing there watching the thief run away into the dark.

"What gives Spike? Why did you let him get away?" She demanded, a bit angry.

He blinked a few times and gave her an odd look.

"I have to leave town for a few days," he said, suddenly.

"What?" Buffy asked, stumped at his behavior.

"Yeah, I got some stuff down in LA I have to take care of," he said, not looking her in the eye.

"Um, how long?"

"Two, Three days at the most," he promised, then turned on his heel and began walking off into the night.

"Wait! What if I need help?" She called, confused.

What business could Spike possibly have in LA?

"Try asking your 'boyfriend'," he snapped over his shoulder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy climbed up to her window and looked in. She was surprised to see Angel in her room looking into her bookcase. As she watched, he took her stuffed pig from the shelf. Without a word Buffy reached for her bag and tossed it loudly through the window and onto the floor. Angel turned around, startled.

"Buffy! You scared me," he accused giving the stuffed pig a squeeze.

"Now you know what it feels like, Stealth Guy," she teased him.

Buffy crouched down and started pulling items out of her bag to put away.

"So, are you just dropping by for some quality time with Mr. Gordo?" she asked mischievously.

"Excuse me?"

"The pig," she explained with a grin.

"Oh. I, uh..."

"What's up?" she asked, walking toward him.

"Nothing," he said, tossing the pig on the bed.

"Only you don't have a nothing face. You have a something face," she teased again.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay. I had a bad feeling."

Buffy couldn't help her sigh of exasperation.

"There's a surprise. Angel comes with bad news," she mocked.

He turned away, tired of the same old reaction from her.

Buffy noticed his reaction and felt guilty.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry. Look, I've been Cranky Miss all day. It's not you," she apologized.

"Well, what is it then?"

"It's nothing," she said, unwittingly mimicking him from earlier.

Angel nodded, but she could tell that he didn't believe her. Why was Spike so much easier to talk to?

She sighed again.

"Uh, we're having this thing at school…" she began.

Career week?" He asked.

"How did you know?"

"I lurk." He smirked.

"Right. Well, then you know it's a whole week of 'what's my line', only... I don't get to play. Sometimes I just want..." she trailed off as she sat down on the bed.

"You want what?" Angel pressed, sitting beside her.

She gave him a sheepish look.

"It's okay," he encouraged.

Buffy sighed and looked away from him.

"The Cliff Notes version? I want a normal life. Like I had before…"

"Before me," Angel finishes for her.

Buffy shook her head and grabbed his hand.

"No, Angel, it's not you. You're one of the few freaky things in my freaky world that still makes sense to me. I just get messed up sometimes. I wish we could be regular kids," she admitted.

Angel stood up.

"Yeah. I'll never be a kid."

Buffy smiled.

"Okay, then a regular kid and her cradle robbing, creature-of-the-night boyfriend."

Angel was unable to hold back a laugh at that, and Buffy's smile grew wider at the sound of it.

"Was this part of your normal life?" Angel asked a few minutes later, holding up a picture of Buffy ice skating.

"Oh, my God. My Dorothy Hamill phase. My room in L.A. was pretty much a shrine. Dorothy dolls, Dorothy posters, I even got the Dorothy haircut. Thereby securing a place for myself in the

geek hall of fame."

"Hmm, you wanted to be like her?"

"I wanted to be her. My parents were fighting all the time, and skating was an escape. I felt safe," she said remembering those almost carefree days of her childhood.

"When was the last time you put on your skates?" He asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

Buffy considered the question.

"About a couple of hundred demons ago," she said finally.

"There's a rink out past Route 17, it's... closed on Tuesdays," Angel suggested hopefully.

Buffy gave him a wide grin.

"Tomorrow is Tuesday."

"I know."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You and Angel are going skating? Alone?" Willow asked as she and Buffy made their way to the student lounge.

Buffy nodded.

"Unless some unforeseen evil pops up. But I'm in full 'see no evil' mode."

"Wow, Angel ice-skating," Willow said, shaking her head.

"I know. Two worlds collide."

They quickly ended their conversation when they saw Xander approaching. He looked a little upset.

"Wouldn't you two say you know me about as well as anyone else? Maybe even better than I know myself?" He asked.

Willow and Buffy exchanged a look.

"What's this about?" The redhead asked cautiously.

Xander sighed and tried a new tactic.

"When you look at me, do you think 'prison guard'?"

Willow and Buffy were unable to restrain their giggles.

"Um, crossing guard, maybe, but prison guard?" Buffy laughed, shaking her head.

"They just put up the assignments for the career fair, and according to my test results I can look forward to being gainfully employed in the growing field of corrections," he said, with false enthusiasm.

"Well, at least you'll be on the right side of the bars," Buffy commented, giggling.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Laugh now, missy, they assigned you to the booth for law enforcement professionals."

Buffy was stunned.

"As in police?"

Xander nodded.

"As in polyester, doughnuts and brutality," he said, gleefully.

Buffy whined.

"But, doughnuts!" Willow said with an optimistic smile.

Buffy just whined louder then sighed.

"Well, I'll just jump off that bridge when I come to it."

Suddenly, Giles came barreling around the corner with a tall stack of old books in his arms.

"First I have to deal with Giles. He's on this Tony Robbins hyper-efficiency kick. Expects me to check in every day after homeroom," she said and started following him to the library.

"Police?" she said aloud as she walked away, and answered herself with a groan.

Giles walked to the table, balancing his stack of books. He carefully set them down and leaned over a bit to straighten the stack, but over-leaned, and the books started to fall over. He reacted quickly to try to stop them.

"AH!"

Buffy put her hand on top of the stack just as he did, and they pushed it back up.

"Buffy, thank you. I've been, uh, indexing the Watcher diaries covering the last couple of centuries. You would be amazed at how numbingly pompous and long-winded some of these Watchers were," he complained rubbing his lower back.

"Color me stunned."

"So, uh, I trust last night's patrol was fruitful?" He asked, after a stern glare for her last comment.

Buffy frowned as she thought of the strange evening she'd had. She honestly didn't know what was stranger. Spike opening up to her about his childhood or him letting that vampire get away.

"Semi. Mm, I caught one out of two vamps after they stole something from this jumbo mausoleum," she said, deciding to leave Spike's odd behavior out of it.

All that talk about his mother must have reminded him of something he needed to take care of. Obviously his mother's death still affected him. Even after all of these years…

"They were stealing?" Giles' voice brought her back to her senses.

"Yeah! They had tools, flashlights, the whole nine yards. What does that mean anyway? 'Whole nine yards'? Nine yards of what? Now it's gonna bug me all day!"

She looked up to see her watcher walking back and forth.

"Giles, you're in pace mode. What gives?"

He stopped pacing and gave her a curious look.

"Um, this vampire who escaped, did you see what he took?" he asked.

"No, but I could take a guess and say it was something old," she quipped, earning another glare.

"You made no effort to find out what was taken? What about Spike? Why wasn't he able to stop him?"

"Spike went home early," She lied quickly.

"He had to go out of town for a couple of days, and I just figured it was your everyday vamp hijinks."

"Well, what if it wasn't? This could be very serious! I mean, i-i-if you'd made an effort to, uh, to be more thorough in your observations..." He began, not seeing how angry his slayer was getting.

"Y'know, if you don't like the way I'm doing my job, why don't you find somebody else? Oh, that's right, there can only be one. As long as I'm alive, there is no one else. Well, there you go! I don't have to be the Slayer. I could be dead."

"That wasn't terribly funny. You notice I don't laugh," he said, haughtily.

"Wouldn't be much of a change. Either way I'm bored, constricted, I never get to shop, and my hair and fingernails still continue to grow. So really, when you think about it, what's the diff?"

"Do we have to be introspective now? Our only concern is to discover what was stolen from that mausoleum last night.

When Giles suggested leaving right away to revisit the cemetery, Buffy put up no fuss. Anything would be better than dealing with Career Week.

She was still a bit peeved at her watcher's attitude and was sure to keep a pace fast enough to keep Giles panting.

"Buffy! Slow down! Please!" He called from a few yards back as she stepped in to the mausoleum.

"Giles, we have work to do, remember? Get with the program," she snapped, trying to keep a smile off of her face.

"You're behaving remarkably im-immaturely," he said when he could breath well enough to talk.

"You know why? I am immature. I'm a teen. I have yet to mature," she informed him, annoyed.

"I was simply offering some constructive criticism," he said, defensively.

"No! You were harsh! God, you act like I picked this gig. But remember, I'm the picked!"

He seemed to consider her words for a moment.

"What you have is more than a gig. It's a sacred duty. Which shouldn't prevent you from e-e-eventually procuring some more gainful f-f-form of employment. Uh-uh-uh, such as I did," he said gently.

"Uh, Giles, its one thing to be a Watcher and a librarian. They go together like chicken and... another chicken, or... two chickens, or... something, you know what I'm saying! The point is, no one blinks an eye if you want to spend all your days with books. What am I supposed to do? Carve stakes for a nursery?

"Um, point taken. I must, however, admit, I-I've never really... Well, now there's a thought, have you ever considered law enforcement?"

She sent him a hostile look.

"Can we get this over with?" She asked, switching on her flashlight and shining it around the dark mausoleum.

The chamber was bare except for two large stone vases and a pile of rubble on the floor.

Giles took the flashlight and walked over to where the wall was broken into.

"It's a reliquary. Used to house items of religious significance. Most commonly a finger or some other body part from a saint," he said stepping forward for a closer look.

"Note to self: religion: freaky."

Buffy leaned against the wall. This was watcher territory, not slayer.

Giles made a triumphant noise when he finally found a name. His elation quickly turned to distress, however, when he read it.

"Du Lac. Oh dear, oh dear."

"I hate when you say that."

"Josephus du Lac was buried here. He belonged to a religious sect that was excommunicated by the Vatican at the turn of the century," Giles explained anxiously.

"Excommunicated and sent to Sunnydale. There's a guy big with the sinning," Buffy commented, starting to get a little freak-out herself.

"You remember the book that was stolen from the library by a vampire a few weeks ago? It was written by Du Lac. Damn it! I let it slip my mind with all the excitement."

"I'm guessing it wasn't a 'Taste of the Vatican' cookbook," Buffy said as they made their way back out into the sunny afternoon.

"No, the, uh, book was said to contain rituals and spells that reap unspeakable evil. However, it was written in archaic Latin so that nobody but the sect members could understand it," Giles explained and Buffy felt a little better.

"So, everything's cool then," she said hopefully.

"It's not. First the book was taken from the library, and now the vampires have stolen something from Du Lac's tomb," Giles muttered, trying to put the pieces together.

"You think they figured out how to read the book?" Buffy asked, feeling an uncomfortable knot settle in her stomach.

Giles stopped watching and turned to face her.

"Something's coming, Buffy, and whatever it is, I can guarantee it's not good," he said, grimly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy arrived early at the skating rink, and put on her skates. It had been years since she was on the ice, and part of her was thrilled at the opportunity. The other part was terrified of what Angel's reaction would be when she told him about Spike. Yes, that's right. She had decided to tell him. If they were going to have a relationship, she needed to be honest with him.

Thoughts of both Spike and Angel were whipped from her mind by the wind passing by as she glided gracefully around the rink. The first time she kicked off, she nearly overbalanced. Becoming the Slayer had added a lot of strength in her legs. Skating was almost effortless now.

"I could probably have a fair shot at the Olympics now. I wonder if Giles could be a watcher and skating coach?" She wondered aloud as she turned and jumped, getting more height than should be possible.

She got cocky and overbalanced falling on her butt.

Glad that no one was there to see it, she tried to quickly get back up, but was stopped by a strong pair of arms that grabbed her from behind and began squeezing the life out of her.

Angel got there just in time, and soon the two were left in the empty skating rink with a dead body on the ice.

"The Hellmouth presents: Dead Guys On Ice. Not exactly the evening we were aiming for," Buffy commented, hoping that a light mood would salvage the evening.

Angel looked closely at the ring on the dead guys hand.

"You're in danger. You know what the ring means?" He asked.

" I just killed a Super Bowl champ?"

Angel gave her an annoyed look.

"I'm serious! You should go home and wait until you hear from me."

Buffy skated over to him, confused.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to keep his head turned so she wouldn't look at him in his 'game' face. The attempt on her life had made him so angry, he couldn't calm himself enough to turn back.

She reached out and put her gloved hand on his cheek and saw a cut above his eye.

" What about you? That cut!"

"Forget about me. This is bad, Buffy. We gotta get you outta here."

Now Buffy was really confused.

"What, you mean hide?"

"Let's just get you someplace safe!" Angel insisted

"No! Your eye!" She persisted, reaching for his face.

He turned away again.

"Hey! Don't be a baby. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"It's not that. I..." he trailed off, uncertain.

"What?" She pressed, gently.

"You shouldn't have to touch me when I'm like this," he said, gesturing to his vampire face.

"Oh," Buffy said, surprised.

Spike had no qualms with letting her see or touch him when he was like this. He seemed rather proud of his vampire visage. Especially when they were fighting demons.

She removed her glove and reached up to touch his brow and his wound, brushing gently across and down his cheek.

"I didn't even notice," she said, honestly.

She moved closer to kiss him, very careful of his fangs.

The kiss turned more passionate as she reached her hand behind his neck to draw him closer. Angel put his arms around Buffy, and she rose up onto the tips of her skates to get even closer.

She pulled away after a few minutes and gave him a dazed smile.

His face melted back into his smooth human one while she watched.

"You know that happy mushy feeling that takes over when we kiss?" She asked.

He smiled and nodded, resting his hands on her hips.

"Well try to hold onto that, cause I gotta tell you about something you're not gonna like," she said, grimly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few days later, Spike made his return to Sunnydale. Nothing had gone to plan, and he hoped that Buffy was able to handle this latest trial without him.

He had fled Sunnydale, not wanting to side with Buffy against Drusilla in this particular fight. Oh, he knew that things would be better off if his Ex got staked, but he didn't want to do it. And he didn't want to watch. Part of him hoped that Buffy would get her, but another part hoped that Dru would be able to complete the ritual and get her strength back. Then she could leave Sunnydale and find happiness somewhere else. It was a pretty thought, but very unlikely.

Spike loved Buffy, and was very content with the cards fate had dealt him. But a part of him would always love Drusilla. And though he was over her and moved on, that didn't mean he meant her any ill will. So, when he saw Dalton in the cemetery stealing the Du Lac Cross, Spike had seen it as a great opportunity to come settle some business with Wolfram and Hart in LA and let Buffy work through some of these things herself. Unfortunately, the lawyer assigned to his case could not meet with him for another month. Apparently business in the supernatural legal world was booming.

So, after lurking around an Angel-free LA for a few days, Spike returned wondering what he'd find.

When he first saw Buffy she was helping a pretty black girl into a cab.

The cab drove off and Buffy turned to face him as he slowly approached, unsure of his welcome.

The quick hug she gave him was a shock.

"You're back! How was LA?" She asked, motioning for him to walk with her.

"It was… Did you just hug me?"

She blushed.

"Yeah, should I not have?"

"No, it was nice… I just didn't realize that you felt… comfortable enough with me to do that yet," he admitted.

Buffy shrugged.

"Well, we've been working together for a while, and I guess not having you here these past few days…" she trailed off, blushing brighter.

"You had to work harder because I wasn't there to take up the slack?" He asked with a smirk.

"Not really, it's more like… I don't know, I just missed you," she said shoving her hands in her pockets and looking very hard at her feet as they walked.

"But a hug? Something must have happened," he said, anxious to hear how events unfolded.

She narrowed her eyes at him

"Like you don't know! Drusilla's cure was Angel. You could have told me that before you left! Plus, another slayer? I'm not the only chosen anymore…" she trailed off with a sigh.

"Jealous?" He asked, trying to figure out the best way to determine Dru's fate.

"No! Yes, maybe, I don't know. I used to think being the slayer was such a burden. Then you came along and made it a little easier. Not so much the fighting, which does help, but more what you say. I guess I was really starting to accept this burden, and even enjoy it a little. Though I did enjoy bitching about it to everyone. Then Kendra showed up, and at first I was a little jealous, but the more I got to know her, the more I realized just how lucky I am. I don't need to be the only slayer."

She smiled, and Spike caught another glimpse of 'his' slayer.

"Well, that's very mature of you. Now, stop being mean and tell me what happened to Dru."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Serves you right for leaving," she teased.

He stopped walking, and she turned around to face him.

"She lives, er unlives. Against my better judgement, I might add. She was able to complete enough of the ritual to get her strength back."

Spike sighed in relief.

"Angel is doing okay, thanks so much for asking," she said, sarcastically.

Spike just shrugged again. He didn't like Angel, and she knew it so why should he pretend?

"I finally told him about you."

"And?"

"He's not happy about it. But, it's not his choice. Still, I think the further apart you two stay, the better."

They walked in silence for a moment.

"So, how did Career Week turn out?" He asked.

She groaned.

"Are you ready for this? Law Enforcement!"

He sniggered.

This time, the silence continued until they reached her house.

"So, the next time something big is going down, do ya think you could warn me about it before you split or should I just take the fact the you're gone as a warning?" She asked, not looking him in the eye.

So she was upset.

"I'm sorry Buffy. I was… am conflicted where Dru is concerned. I don't love her, not anymore, but there's just so much history. We were together for almost two centuries."

Buffy still wouldn't look at him.

He grabbed her hand, and turned her to face him.

"I promise to give you more warning next time," he said.

Her head shot up and she gave him a dismayed look.

"There's gonna be a next time?" She asked in a small voice.

Spike nodded.

"You will understand where I'm coming from soon. And on that day if you don't hate me, then maybe this will work," he said, and kissed her.

She let him, opening her mouth for him and sighing her contentment. Kissing him felt right… until she remembered Angel.

She pulled back abruptly and gave him a panicked look.

He chuckled.

"It's okay. I can wait," he said, and turned to walk home.

"Goodnight Slayer," he called over his shoulder.

"Night," she whispered.

Buffy stood there watching him walk away until she heard her mother call her name from the porch.

She blinked and watched her mom walk toward her.

"That must have been some kiss," Joyce said with a sly smile.

"We were just… I mean, I don't know why…" she stammered, terrified that her mother had seen Spike kiss her.

Joyce just laughed.

"I was sixteen once too you know," she teased, putting an arm around Buffy's shoulders and leading her toward the house.

Buffy looked up at her sheepishly.

"You're not mad?"

Her mom laughed again.

"Of course not. However, if your going to be kissing boys like that, I would like to meet them," she needled, giving Buffy a playful squeeze.

Buffy giggled and hugged her back.

"Maybe it is time you met him," Buffy said, slowly.

The damage was done. According to Spike, they would be spending a lot of time together and things would be much smoother if her mother was accepting.

Still as the walked into the house to have dinner, Buffy couldn't help but remember Spike's ominous words from a few days ago:

"Never take for granted the time you have with your mother."

End Chapter 4

A/N: Next Chapter is 'Ted' and will probably be a bit shorter, but I should get it out pretty fast. After that is 'Surprise' and the rating will jump up, so stick with me.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I hope you are still enjoying this despite the slow updates.

-PJ


	6. Chapter 6

Series: Second Chances

Author: Princess Joyce

Rating: PG for this chapter

A/N: You need to have seen the episode 'Ted' and seen previous episodes for this to make sense.

Chapter 5: Ted

It was a tensely silent group that walked to Buffy's house just after dusk one evening. Xander would occasionally make a stupid quip, but only Willow would give him a pity giggle that was so nervous it made her sound like she was in pain.

The silence didn't bother Spike. He knew these kids, and was not all intimidated. His problem was trying to hold back from telling Xander he was going to fall for a demon, and Willow that after dating a werewolf, she would start batting for the other team.

Thoughts of their futures amused him, but he knew better than to say anything. They were skittish and wary of him, but that was a nice change from the lack of respect they always treated him to in the future.

Buffy was nervous about him meeting her mom.

"She's gonna hate you, and my life is going to be that much more difficult," she groaned, slowing her steps.

Xander and Willow looked back at her in concern.

Spike just scoffed.

"Oh please, your mum loves me! The first time I came to your house she gave me cocoa and let me cry on her shoulder about Dru," he said, giving her a slight push to get her moving again.

"The first time… Oh, you're talking about the future again. That's so weird that you're from the future," Willow commented.

"Do they have flying cars?" Xander asked hopefully.

"A cure for cancer?" Willow asked.

"She loved you? She hated Angel," Buffy said, trying to steer them back to the point.

"So? That just means she has good taste," Spike said with a smirk.

Xander snickered and Spike grinned at him. He had forgotten that Xander liked Angel about as much as he did.

"No flying cars and people still die of cancer and brain tumors," Spike said, giving Buffy a significant look that was completely lost to her worrying mind.

When Buffy's house came into view she had everyone stop.

"Okay, we have to get our story straight. Spike, you're my boyfriend."

Xander and Willow looked at her like she'd lost her mind while Spike puffed his chest up and slung an arm across Buffy's shoulders.

She immediately brushed his arm off and glared at all of them.

"It's not for real, guys! It will be easier this way. Like I said, Mom hates Angel. He's never around her anyway, but I'm with Spike practically every night for patrol. She won't be as suspicious. Besides, after what she saw a few nights ago I can't introduce him as just a friend," Buffy said, impatiently and began leading the way to her door.

"Uh, Buff? What did she see a few nights ago?" Xander asked, slowly.

Buffy blushed.

"She saw me…" Spike began with a grin.

"NOTHING! This conversation is over, everyone is on their best behavior… the door's unlocked? Why is the door unlocked?" She asked as the door easily swung open when she tried to put her key in the lock.

"Spike? Something's not right," she said, the hair rising on the back of her neck.

"Is your slayer sense tingling?" Xander asked, and Willow hit him lightly on the arm.

"You guys wait here a second," Buffy said, and motioned for Spike to follow her.

She slowly walked in and looked around. After a few seconds she heard a glass fall and break in the kitchen and her mother cry out.

"No!" She heard Joyce call from the kitchen.

Buffy rushed through the dining room to the kitchen door and pushed it open.

"Mom!"

The sight that met her eyes as she rounded the corner had her jaw dropping.

Her mother was locked in an embrace with and kissing a man. They broke off their kiss, and all three of them stared awkwardly at each other.

"Oh, my... I'm sorry, I... I heard..."

"Uh, I-I-I broke a wineglass. Y-y-you're home early," Joyce said, stepping away from the man and smoothing her skirt.

"Hi," the man said with a friendly smile.

"Hi," Buffy said back with a fake one.

"Oh! Uh, this is my daughter, Buffy. Buffy, this is Ted."

"Guess you two are even now," Spike said, breaking the silence.

"Well, I … Buffy? Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Her mother asked once she had regained her composure.

Buffy looked at Spike then back at her mother, apparently forgetting how to speak.

Spike bit back a laugh at the speechless slayer and offered a hand to Joyce.

"My name's William, but I prefer Spike," he said and then offered his hand to Ted.

"Okay, Spike. That's a… different name," Ted said, giving Spike a very distrustful look.

Spike looked Joyce square in the eye and said, "It's a nick name me mum gave me before she died."

He even bit his tongue hard enough fill his eyes.

Joyce gasped and moved away from Ted to put an arm around the vampire.

"I think it's a lovely name, dear. Would you like some cocoa? Here have a seat," Joyce said, leading him to the table.

"Less than a minute and she's offering him cocoa. He is good," Xander whispered to Willow who nodded in agreement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that night Giles and Spike watched as Buffy beat the crap out of a vampire in the park.

"Buffy? I-I believe he's, he's, um..."

Spike held up a hand to stop Giles from finishing.

"She's just working out some issues mate. It's good for her," Spike said, enjoying the way her shirt rode up and revealed a nice size piece of smooth, tan skin on her lower back with each punch she threw.

Giles gave him a withering look, straightening his glasses irritably.

"While I appreciate you helping us out, Spike, I think I am the one who gets to decide what's good for her."

Spike just shrugged.

"It, it's, it's staking time, really. Don't you think?" Giles tried again.

Buffy reluctantly gave in and staked the bruised, broken, and bleeding vampire.

"Any others?" She asked, searching the dark, desperately.

"Well, for their sakes, I certainly hope not," Giles said, sternly.

"What? I kill vampires, that's my job."

"Well, true, true, although you don't usually beat them into quite such a bloody pulp beforehand. Everything alright?" Her watcher asked, taking to heart Spike's comment from earlier.

"Yeah! Fine," she lied, giving Spike a challenging look.

He shrugged and walked away a few feet to smoke a cigarette.

"I killed a vampire here on Wednesday. Why are they hanging out at the park?" Buffy asked as she sat on the ground and started stretching.

"Well, they're... scattered, you know. Now their leader is gone, with any luck dead. In times of crisis they usually return to the easiest feeding grounds."

"Vampires are creeps."

"Yes, that's why one slays them," Giles said giving her an odd look.

"I mean, people are perfectly happy getting along, and then vampires come, and they run around and they kill people, and they take over your whole house, they start making these stupid little mini pizzas, and everyone's like, 'I like your mini pizzas,' but I'm telling you, I am..."

"I didn't really care for the pizzas," Spike commented, and Buffy smiled at him.

"Uh, uh, Buffy! I-I believe the... subtext here is, is, rapidly becoming, uh, uh, text. Are you sure there's nothing you want to share?" Giles asked, shooting a slightly envious look at Spike.

"No. Forget it."

Things were silent for few minutes until she said, "Think there'll be any more?

I can wait."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After patrol, Buffy stopped by Angel's place to make sure he was doing okay. The ritual that had healed Drusilla left him weak and with a very deep cut in his hand that was healing really slowly.

Buffy told him all about Ted as she replaced his bandage.

"So Mom's like, 'Do you think Ted will like this?' and 'This is Ted's favorite show,' and 'Ted's teaching me computers,' and 'Ted said the funniest thing,' and I'm like, 'That's really great, Mom,' and then she said I was being sarcastic, which I was, but I'm sorry if I don't wanna talk about Ted all the time."

Angel looked up at her.

"So, you gonna talk about something else at some point?"

Buffy sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just have so much to deal with, I don't need some new guy in my life."

She finished wrapping the bandage and Angel handed her a piece of tape.

"No, but maybe your mom does," he said, as gently as he could.

Buffy took the tape and put it on the bandage.

"Well, sure, if you're gonna use wisdom."

Angel laughed.

"Loneliness is about the scariest thing there is."

Buffy gave him a pained look.

"Okay, so my mom needs a guy in her life. Does it have to be Ted?"

"Do you have somebody else in mind? There's a guy out there that would satisfy you?" He questioned, knowingly.

"My dad?" She asked hopefully.

He gave her a look.

"Yeah, okay, that's not gonna happen. Fine, fine, I'll give Ted a chance. I'll play mini-golf, and I'll smile and curtsy and be the dutiful daughter. Do I have to like him?" She asked, giving him her best puppy-dog face.

Angel smiled.

"Kiss me."

Buffy smiled.

"Finally, something I wanna do!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy made her way to Angel's place after the disastrous miniature golf experience. She couldn't believe that Ted had actually threatened to slap her! She needed to vent. Angel would understand.

Ten minutes later, she had told him the whole story.

"I am going to get Willow and Xander to help me investigate him. Find out his secrets, hack into his life," she said, looking to him for approval.

Angel didn't give it to her.

"Buffy, don't you think you are overreacting just a bit?" He asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"What? NO! There's something off about him. I felt it even before I saw him kissing my mom," she insisted.

"It just seems like you want him to be corrupt, or something," Angel pointed out.

"The guy lost his senses over mini-golf!"

"So he's a little stressed. We all have bad days. And don't look at me like that, I'm on your side. I'm just saying there are some things in life you have to accept."

"And I'm saying Ted ain't one of 'em."

There was nothing left to say about it.

"I gotta go patrol," she said and got up to leave.

"With Spike?" He asked, bitterly.

Her shoulders stiffened and she turned toward him with an angry look.

"Well, it's not like you can help me," she bit out and hurried through door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"He threatened me! The bastard actually threatened to slap me," Buffy whined to Spike as they patrolled.

Spike stopped dead in his tracks at her words.

She turned back to look at him with a puzzled look when she realized he wasn't keeping up with her.

"Spike?" She asked, surprised to see him in 'game' face.

"Where is he? Where is that bastard? I'll rip out his bloody spleen!" He demanded looking around as if he expected Ted to suddenly step out from behind a tree or something.

Buffy felt and odd sensation in her stomach and her lips curved in an automatic smile. Spike was angry on her behalf. He was losing it, he was so angry.

Almost without thought she walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"So, you don't think I'm overreacting?" She asked.

Spike took a deep breath and allowed his face to slip back to normal.

"You are the Slayer, Buffy. You can sense things the rest of us can't. If your gut instinct tells you there's something wrong with this bloke, then you should trust it. Sharp instincts are part of the Slayer package, you know? It's not all strength and skill. Hasn't Giles told you any of this."

She started to say no, then changed her mind.

"He probably has, I just don't always listen," she admitted.

"It's probably time you started listening, luv. The stakes are just gonna get higher, and there will be a lot more lives on the line than just your own," he cautioned.

Buffy sighed and sat down on the ground.

"I'm tired Spike. I'm only sixteen, but I'm so tired," she said, putting her head in her hands.

Buffy let out a startled squeak when Spike suddenly swung her up into his arms.

"Then let me carry you," he whispered, tucking her head under his chin.

Buffy allowed him to carry her all the way home. She had never felt so safe and cherished. Angel never made her feel this way. With him it was all angst and lust. Kisses and fumbled groping. But Spike was just holding her. She couldn't remember the last time that someone just held her. Probably when she was a child.

They seemed to reach her house very quickly, and he reluctantly set her on her feet.

"Tell your Mum. She'll make things right," Spike said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks Spike."

He nodded and started to walk away.

"Spike?" She called.

Her turned back raising an eyebrow in question.

"When you do things like this, it makes me wish I had met you before Angel."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Spike met Buffy for patrol the next night she was sitting on a headstone looking more lost and forlorn than he'd ever seen her before.

"What's wrong luv?" He asked, sitting on the headstone across from her.

She sniffed and looked up, her eyes red from crying.

"I killed him. I was wrong, and I killed him. A human, I have taken a human life!" She yelled and started sobbing.

Suddenly Spike was carrying her again, through the cemetery and into a large crypt. He sat her on her feet in the cold dark tomb, and pushed the coffin that sat in the middle of the floor to one side revealing a hidden staircase. He gestured for her to proceed him down the stairs. Her curiosity pushed aside her guilt for the moment and she hesitantly did as he directed.

Of all the things she expected it was not what she found. It was a furnished underground room. Nice comfy carpets, squishy chairs in front of a big screen television, and even a little kitchen area with a refrigerator. The walls were covered with posters of old rock bands, and a large sound system dominated the back wall.

"Wow, I had no idea this was down here," she said, running her hand across the back of a chair.

"Where do you think I go all day?" He asked, amused.

"I guess I didn't really think about it," she admitted smiling at him.

He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a glass filled with blood.

Buffy watched in fascination as he sniffed it, morphed into his vampire face, and downed the whole thing in one swallow. He grimaced and sat the glass on the small counter.

"I've got to get a microwave," he said, licking the blood from his fangs.

Angel had never let Buffy see him feed. She had always expected to be disgusted by it, but watching Spike… he made it look almost… sexy.

She wiped a hand across her face and grimaced when it came away with wet dirt.

"I don't suppose you have bathroom down here?" She asked.

He grinned and melted back into his human visage.

"That's my latest project," he said happily, leading her to a door on the back wall.

It opened to reveal a bedroom, dominated by a king-sized bed. The sheets and comforter with both black satin and Buffy couldn't help but picture what Spike would look like stretched out naked on it. His pale skin would practically glow against such darkness.

Spike noticed her staring at his bed.

"I've slept in a lot of different places, most of them not at all comfortable. I decided that this go round, I wanted a nice bed," he explained and led her toward yet another door.

This time she found herself inside a nice sized bathroom. The floor was rough concrete, but there was a whirlpool tub and new toilet and sink.

"The plumbing works, that's what I worked on this week. The tile is still on order, I hope to have it installed next week," He said as she picked up one of his Home depot instruction books.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I get bored."

"Yes, but why do all of this? You shouldn't need a toilet, and do you even like baths?" She asked

"I like baths just fine, but you love them. And when you finally come to your senses and tell my poufy sire to take a hike I don't want you to have any excuses not to visit," he teased, and she rolled her eyes but couldn't stop her pleased smile.

He went back into the kitchen to fix her a coke and give her time to freshen up. As she washed the dirt from her face and hands, she remembered the blood she had on her hands, and sank to rough floor, fresh tears spilling onto her cheeks.

Spike carried her again, and laid her on his bed not even hesitating to climb in with her.

A flash of fear crossed her face as it sunk in where she was and who she was with.

"Spike, I…"

"It's okay, Buffy. I'm not going to do anything but hold you. I promise."

She believed him, and allowed him pull her close. She rested her head on his chest, and even though he didn't have a heartbeat, the silence was comforting.

"I killed an innocent man," she muttered, tears falling silently down her cheeks.

Spike tightened his grip on her.

"No, I refuse to believe that. You said there was something off about him, and I believe you," he whispered into her hair.

"But I checked him out. He was employee of the year and everyone called him 'the machine' because he was such a good salesman. The only disturbing thing I found was that he had already requested vacation time to marry my mom."

"Machine, huh? Are you sure he was human?" He questioned, rubbing her back, gently.

"Yes. Well, he certainly looked human," she said.

"I've seen some very human-looking robots, Buffy. They even felt real," he said with a slight shudder.

She giggled then frowned when he didn't smile.

"You really mean that? A robot?"

He nodded, grimly.

She looked at her watch and sighed.

"I need to get home before I'm missed," she said, not making an attempt to move out of his embrace.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Spike asked.

She nodded, warily.

"Why didn't you go running to Angel?"

She thought about the question for a moment.

"I love Angel. I do. But, he didn't believe me when I said I didn't trust Ted. He's the one who told me I was overreacting, but then Willow and Xander thought the same thing. You just believed me without question, and I was afraid Angel would just say 'I told you so' if I went to him."

Spike smirked.

"He always did like to say that."

They exchanged a grin and Buffy reluctantly sat up and stretched.

"So, I'll see ya tomorrow night?"

He nodded.

"You want me to walk you home?"

She shook her head.

"I need to think."

Buffy stopped in the doorway and turned back to look at him.

"Thank you. I still feel bad about what happened, but I'm gonna trust my instincts on this one. There was something fishy about that guy, and I'm gonna find out what."

"That's my slayer," he told her with a smiled.

She laughed.

"In your dreams, Spike," she called over her shoulder.

"Every night, luv. Every night."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The following night, Buffy met Spike with a smile and a giddy hug.

"I was right! And so were you. Ted was a robot… a serial killer robot. My mom was gonna be his next victim, but I killed him first," she pronounced, happily.

Spike smiled, her happiness was infectious.

"So, have you told peaches you were right yet?"

Buffy looked confused for a minute then started laughing.

"Peaches? Were did you come up with that?" She asked between giggles.

"I dinno. It just seemed to fit."

Buffy had to wipe away a few tears once she'd calmed down. It was just really funny to her that Spike had dubbed the older, more serious vampire, 'peaches'.

"No, I haven't been by Angel's yet. I guess I'm still a bit miffed about him not believing me. I'm still mad with Willow and Xander too. I mean, they're my best friends. Aren't they supposed to know me better that anyone?"

Spike gave her piercing look.

"They'll never know you as well as I do. They haven't learned to trust your instincts. You hadn't either, remember?"

Buffy sighed and shook her head.

"You're right. I shouldn't be mad at them. I guess we all have things to learn," she admitted.

"C'mon luv. It's been too quiet lately. Let's go slay some vampires."

They raced toward the park both laughing as they tried to outrun the other.

Neither noticed the tall, dark and brooding vampire that watched from behind a tree.

End Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, next chapter is 'Surprise' and we all know what's gonna happen…

This chapter was a bit shorter, but I think I finally have Buffy and Spike right where I want them. Bring it on, Angelus!


	7. Chapter 7

Series: Second Chances

Author: Princess Joyce

Rating: PG-13 or T for this chapter

A/N: You need to have seen the episodes 'Surprise' and 'Innocence' and seen previous episodes for this to make sense.

Chapter 6: Surprised Innocence

Buffy tossed and turned in her bed, trying to catch that elusive bit of sleep that she craved. Giving up, she turned her lamp on and let out a sigh. Felling thirsty, she took the empty glass from her bedside table to the bathroom to get more water.

As she walked down the small hall toward her bathroom, she felt as if someone was watching her, but felt strangely calm about it. She opened the door and stepped out into the Bronze. Buffy knew something wasn't right, but she didn't feel like thinking it through.

She found Willow sitting at a table with a large cup of cappuccino and an organ grinder's monkey.

"L'hippo a pique' ses pantalons," she said to the monkey.

The monkey squeaked. Buffy walked up to the table and looked at Willow curiously. The red head smiled at her and waved. Buffy raised her hand back.

She continued on and found her mother holding a large cup and saucer.

Joyce saw Buffy coming, and turned to face her.

"Do you really think you're ready, Buffy?" Her mom asked.

"What?" Buffy asked.

Joyce dropped the saucer and it shattered on the floor. Buffy looked up to see her mom walking away.

She walked past Willow again and through the crowd to the empty stage. Turning, she saw Angel and smiled.

He smiled back and started toward her.

A vamped out Drusilla suddenly appeared behind Angel. She stabbed a stake into his back and pulled it out. He arched backward in pain.

"ANGEL!" Buffy yelled

They reached out for each other, but before they could touch, his hand began to disintegrate. The rings on his fingers fell to the floor. His body didn't explode like most vampires', but just crumbled to dust.

"Happy Birthday, Buffy," Drusilla said in her strange, distracted way.

Buffy looked up to see Spike in the corner with a hand over his eyes.

"I can't help what I can't see," he muttered taking a drag on his cigarette.

Buffy sat up in bed with a gasp. A nightmare. That's all…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy felt overwhelmed as she walked to school after leaving Angel's. That dream had seemed so real, and Buffy had dashed over to Angel's, needing to see with her own eyes that he wasn't dust.

He wasn't. He was tall, strong, and solid. She shivered at the memory of their bodies pressed together as they kissed. They had been dating for a while now. In Angel's arms this morning it had hit her that she wanted him. She wanted him the way a woman wants a man. Kisses and groping were one thing, but Buffy wanted to be with Angel in a physical and full body sense. She felt ready. Maybe…

Buffy thought of Spike and his certainty that they would be together in the future. But this was the present, and she was with Angel. So why did she feel like she was betraying Spike? No. It wasn't time for her and Spike yet. A part of her believed that time would never come. But a small part deep inside knew better.

Taking a deep breath, Buffy pushed aside her thoughts of Spike and Angel. It was time for school. Maybe Giles could help her sort out the dream.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Angel had barely begun to drift off again before the pounding on his door started again. He was smiling as he pushed himself out of bed again, believing that Buffy had returned for more kisses and maybe something a bit more than kisses…

He was shocked to find a blanket covered Spike on the other side of the door. The blonde vampire barreled passed him into the safe darkness of the room.

He removed the blanket and looked around, unimpressed.

"Hmm, even more fruity than I imagined," he sneered distastefully.

Angel scowled at him, but didn't throw him out no matter how much he wanted to.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

Spike shrugged and started examining things a bit closer.

"It's so dark in here. Really, you should think about adding some color," he commented picking up a small black statue.

"You came to give me decorating advice?" Angel asked, taking the statue from Spike and setting it carefully back in its place.

"No, I just came to…"

Spike stopped and looked at Angel hard, searching for something.

"What?" Angel asked, not enjoying the scrutiny.

Spike shook his head.

"I don't really know why I came. I guess I just wanted to see you before…" he trailed off again and shook his head.

"Sorry, see you around," Spike said wrapping the blanket around himself again.

"Wait, are you coming to Buffy's party tomorrow night?" Angel asked in spite of his better judgement.

Spike shook his head.

"I'll be there for her when it's over though. Just remember that," Spike promised.

Angel stared at the closed door in confusion. Sleep. He needed sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rupert Giles stepped into the hall of Sunnydale High, books in hand as always. He searched the faces of the passing students until he found the one he was looking for.

"Oh, good morning. Is everything in order for the party?" He asked quietly.

Xander took a cautious look around. No Buffy, it was safe.

"Absolutely. You ready to get down, you funky party weasel?"

Giles looked at the stairs and saw Jenny and Buffy coming down.

"Here comes Buffy. Now remember: discretion is the better part of valor," he said, importantly.

Rupert would never admit it, but he was rather excited about the 'surprise party' they were throwing for his slayer.

Xander gave him an impudent look.

"You coulda just said, 'shh!' God, are all you Brits such drama queens?"

Giles didn't not get a chance to respond as Buffy and Jenny walked up.

"Buffy, I feel a pre-birthday spanking coming on," Xander said, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"I'd curb that impulse if I were you, Xander," Jenny Calendar said, giving the teenage boy the evil eye as she followed Buffy to a table in the lounge.

"Check, cancel spanking," he said in his coat as if he was speaking into a hidden microphone.

"You alright, Buffy? You seem a little fatigued," Giles commented.

He knew that ignoring Xander was the quickest way to get him to settle down. Any encouragement and the boy would become quite a nuisance.

"Rough night. I had a dream that Drusilla was alive and she killed Angel. And Spike was there, refusing to watch and not doing anything. I-it just really freaked me out."

"You fear it was more of a, a... a portent?

"See, I don't know. I don't wanna start a big freakout over nothing."

"Still, best to be, uh, on the alert. If Drusilla is alive, i-i-it could be a fairly... cataclysmic state of affairs," Giles said, hoping that this particular dream was not prophetic.

"Again, so many words! Couldn't you just say, 'we'd be in trouble'?" Xander demanded.

He knew it was stupid and annoying, but he'd rather see them all angry than scared any day.

"Go to class, Xander," Giles commanded, sternly.

"Gone."

He started to walk away, but then turned back.

"Notice the economy of phrasing: 'gone.' Simple. Direct." He pointed at Giles and left.

"Maybe I should get 'gone', too," Buffy said, standing up.

"Uh, don't worry unduly, Buffy. I-I-I'm sure it's nothing," Giles said, hoping he sounded more reassuring than he felt.

"I know. I should keep my Slayer cool, but... its Angel, which automatically equals maxi-wig," she admitted.

Giles just gave her a smile and watched her leave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy was unusually quiet on patrol that night.

"Something wrong, luv?" Spike asked, after his recounting of that day's 'General Hospital' episode. He couldn't wait until 'Passions' would finally premiere.

"No. I'm just… I feel like I'm at the edge of some huge event. I just wish I knew what to expect," she said, jabbing the toe of her tennis shoe in the ground.

Spike sighed.

"You're the slayer, Buffy. You're life is always packed with 'big events'."

Buffy looked up at him.

"I want you to tell me what happens next. I want to be prepared," she stated, determinedly.

Spike looked at her uneasily.

"I don't think that's a good idea Buffy. Things have to happen, I can't stop them all. You have to learn and grow, but you can't do that if you always know what's coming," he said, gently.

Buffy sniffed, and he was surprised to see that she was crying.

"I-is Angel going to die?" She asked shakily.

Spike was doubly surprised by her question, but decided to play it cool.

"He's a vampire, luv, he's already dead," he said, lightly.

Buffy suddenly pushed him up against the side of a crypt, her left arm along his collarbone and her right hand holding a stake over his heart.

"You know what I mean! Tell me that much at least. Is he?" She demanded.

Spike swallowed the bout of lust that had hit him hard at her dominating actions.

"Why? Would you stop it? Would you do anything to save your precious Angel?" He snarled.

Her face crumpled and she let her arms fall to her sides.

Just as Spike was about to apologize for being an ass, she turned and ran.

He didn't follow. Spike just watched her go, and lit a cigarette. He'd behaved like a jealous idiot, but part of him didn't care. It had been a long time since he'd had Buffy the way he wanted her. He wanted his Buffy! Not this whiny copy that crumbled when he'd needed a good fight.

And it was sickening the way she pined for his Sire. Angel could never love her they way she needed. No man would be able to give her what she wanted because she herself didn't know. But Spike did. He'd give it to her… when the time was right.

He turned to go home, but decided to visit Willy's bar. He hadn't gotten good and pissed in a while now. It was about time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Buffy woke the next morning, the first thing she noticed was the white rose on the pillow next to her head.

She sat up with a sleepy smile and reached for the note tucked under the flower.

_Buffy,_

_Enjoy this day, you only turn seventeen once. Make a point to remember the nice things that happen to you today. Your mother's smile, your friends' laughter, and the delicious cake. (Save me some.) I was an ass last night, and I hope you won't let anything I said ruin this day for you. You were right. You are on the edge of a big and life-changing event. This white rose represents your innocence, and scary though it may be, losing it is not as bad as you might think. I'm staying away again, but not out of fear of seeing my ex. I am afraid that I am not strong enough to watch you go through this, but I firmly believe that if I try to prevent what is to come I will be doing you more harm than good. If you don't hate me when all is said and done, you know where to find me, my door is always open to you. _

_-Spike_

_PS: Angel will not be turning to dust anytime soon._

Buffy finished the note, tears of relief running down her face. She brought the rose up to her nose and inhaled the sweet scent.

"Thanks Spike," she whispered, before drying her eyes and getting out of bed to begin her day.

Less than an hour later she was downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Mall trip for your birthday on Saturday. Don't forget," her mother said, taking a plate to the sink.

"Space on a mom-sponsored shopping opportunity? Not likely," she said between bites of toast.

Joyce turned back to face her.

"Hmm. So, does, um, 17 feel any different than 16?"

"It's funny you should ask that. You know, I woke up feeling more responsible, mature and levelheaded," Buffy commented sagely.

"Really? Tch. It's uncanny," Joyce said, clearly not buying it.

"I now possess the qualities one looks for in a... licensed driver," she said, giving her mom a hopeful look.

"Buffy..." Joyce warned.

"You said we could talk about it again when I was 17," Buffy insisted.

"Do you really think you're ready, Buffy?"

She gave her mom a surprised look at the familiar statement and watched with a growing horror as Joyce dropped her plate. It shattered on the floor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"...and then my mom broke the plate. It was just like my dream. Every gesture, every word. It was so creepy," Buffy explained, looking up at Giles for some kind of reassurance.

"Yes, well, I-I-I'd imagine it would be... fairly unnerving."

They were interrupted by Xander and Willow who came bounding into the library with huge grins.

"Hey! It's the woman of the hour," Xander called out as they made their way to the slayer.

"Its Happy Birthday Buffy!" Willow said, gleefully.

She jumped over to the table, hugged Buffy's shoulders and gave her a big smile. Buffy looked down and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Not Happy Birthday Buffy?" The red head asked with a frown.

"I-it's just that, um, part of the nightmare that Buffy had the other night actually transpired," Giles jumped in, hoping to save his slayer from recounting the unsettling events.

"Which means Drusilla might still be alive. Giles, in my dream, I couldn't stop her. She blindsided me. A-Angel was gone before I knew what happened," Buffy couldn't keep the fear out of her voice, despite Spike's note that Angel would live.

"Even if she is alive, uh, we can still protect Angel. Dreams aren't prophecies, Buffy. Y-y-y-you dreamt that the Master had risen, but you stopped it from happening," Giles reminded her.

"You ground his bones to make your bread," Xander quipped, desperately trying to infuse whatever humor he could into the situation.

"That's true. Except for the bread part. Okay, so, fine. We're one step ahead, but I wanna stay that way," Buffy announced, standing up.

"Absolutely. Let me read up on Drusilla, uh, see if she has any particular patterns. Why don't you meet me here at 7:00? We'll map out a strategy," Giles said, already opening a book.

"What am I supposed to do until then?" She asked.

"Go to classes, do your homework, have supper..." he suggested.

"Right. Be that Buffy."

She grabbed her bag and headed out of the library.

"Well, that's not a perky birthday puppy," Xander frowned pointing at her.

"So much for our surprise party. I bought little hats and everything," Willow lamented

"Mm-hm," Xander agreed

"Oh, well. I guess I'll tell Cordelia," she said.

"No, you won't. We're having a party tonight," Giles insisted.

"Looks like Mr. Caution Man, but the sound he makes is funny," Xander said, staring at Giles like he'd never seen him before.

Willow frowned and nodded in agreement.

"Buffy's surprise party will go ahead as we planned. Except I won't be wearing the little hat."

"But Buffy and Angel..." Willow protested.

"May well be in danger... as they have been before, and, I imagine, will be again. One thing I've learned in my tenure here on the Hellmouth is that there is no good time to relax. And Buffy's turning seventeen just this once, and she deserves a party," Giles declared.

"You're a great man of our time," Xander told him with real respect.

"And anyway, Angel's coming. So she'll be able to protect him and have cake," Willow said with a smile

"Precisely."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Is it really true?" Spike asked, hopefully.

"It's really true," Angelus answered him with a laugh.

"You've come home," Drusilla said with a gleeful smile.

"No more of this 'I've got a soul' crap?" Spike asked, following behind Angelus in his wheelchair.

"What can I say, hmm? I was going through a phase," Angelus said, lighting a cigarette.

"This is great! This is so great!" Spike shouted, happy for the first time in a while.

"Everything in my head is singing! We're family again. We'll feed. Grrr. And we'll play." Drusilla said, pleased to have her Sire back.

"I've got to tell you, it made me sick to my stomach seeing you being the Slayer's lap dog," Spike said with a laugh.

Angelus growled and grabbed Spike by the shirt. Then kissed him on the forehead and stepped back.

The three laughed.

"How did this happen?" Dru asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Angelus said taking a puff on the cigarette.

"Oh, who cares? What matters is now he's back! Now it's four against one, which are the kind of odds I like to play," Spike said with a smile.

Drusilla leaned toward Angelus.

"Psst. We're going to destroy the world. Want to come?"

"Yeah. Destroying the world. Great. I'm really more interested in the Slayer," Angelus said, playing with his cigarette.

"Well, she's in the world, so that should work out," Spike said, slowly.

"Give me tonight. Hmm?" Angelus asked, flipping the cigarette to the ground.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked, suspicious.

"Lay low for a night. I guarantee you by the time you go public she won't be anything resembling a threat."

"You've really got a yen to hurt this girl, haven't you?"

"She made me feel like a human being. That's not the kind of thing you just forgive."

Spike sat up in bed panting. The dream/memory was so real he swore he could still smell Dru's perfume.

He hopped out of bed and danced a little jig just to reassure himself that his legs were fine. Sighing he looked at the clock. It was almost dusk, Buffy would soon be discovering that her Angel was gone.

"Please let her get through this," he prayed to whatever god would listen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours later Spike heard the familiar scraping of the coffin moving to reveal the hidden staircase. He got to his feet and went to meet her at the bottom, not sure what kind of welcome he would receive.

Buffy stopped when she saw him, eyes narrowing angrily. She took a few deep breaths and continued down the stairs, brushing past him quickly.

The coffin slid back into place above them.

Spike leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, bracing himself for the anger he knew was coming.

Every time Buffy opened her mouth to speak, she was hit with an onslaught of emotion, that forced her to shut her mouth again or breakdown crying. Spike just calmly watched. It made her sick how unaffected he seemed.

Holding on to her rage at Spike, she flew at him, fists swinging and legs kicking.

The rush of adrenaline didn't last long. Buffy was hurt, disillusioned and exhausted. And Spike's strong arms felt good wrapped around her as they both sank to the floor. She was crying full out now, letting him rock her. Needing to feel safe and loved.

She was barely aware of him taking her to bed before the dream started.

She was at a funeral in bright daylight. Angel and Spike walked up to her. They stopped a few feet in front of her and hugged, murmuring to each other too softly for her to hear. Spike smiled at Angel then at her before walking around to stand behind her. She couldn't see him anymore, but she felt him there. If felt right.

Angel walked up to the grave and looked down then back up at her, face bathed in sunlight.

"You have to know what to see," he told her, earnestly.

She looked at him, not really understanding, and then back down at the grave. She looked over at the other people attending the funeral and saw Jenny Calendar lifting a veil from her face.

She awoke and automatically reached to the other side of the bed, opening her eyes when she felt Spike under her hands. He was asleep, and muttering something about bath tile under his breath. She smiled in spite of herself and dropped a quick kiss on his forehead, whispering, "Thanks, Spike."

Buffy got dressed, her smile fading as she thought about the dream. Jenny was involved somehow, and she was going to figure out how.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spike woke when she slipped from the bed, but stayed quiet. She needed to prepare herself for what had to be done, and talking to him might open the floodgates again. He looked at his clock. He had eight sunny bright hours to sleep away before it would be time to leave. The showdown with the Judge would be at the mall, and he planned to attend. He would be there to watch if nothing else.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spike made it just time to see the fight between Buffy and Angelus. He was sure to keep himself hidden as he critiqued their fight.

"You know what the worst part was, huh? Pretending that I loved you. If I'd known how easily you'd give it up, I wouldn't have even bothered," Angelus taunted.

Spike scoffed.

The git always was too wordy. If he'd just learn to lose himself in the fight… but that was Spike's secret. Buffy would never fight anyone the way she fought him.

"That doesn't work anymore. You're not Angel," Buffy retorted.

Spike rolled his eyes. More talking. His Buffy would have staked the bastard by now.

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? It doesn't matter. The important thing is you made me the man I am today!"

He gave her an evil smile.

Buffy kicked him in the face, and the fight was on.

A few minutes into it, Angelus managed to knock her to the floor.

"Not quittin' on me already, are ya? Come on, Buffy. You know you want it, huh?"

Spike felt a jolt of anger on her behalf and had to stop himself from rushing out there to finish it once and for all.

Buffy beat Angelus down and pulled out a stake, threateningly. After hesitating, she lowered it in despair.

"You can't do it. You can't kill me," he cackled at her.

Her anger took over and she kicked him extremely hard in the crotch. Angelus grabbed his groin and moaned in extreme pain collapsing to his knees.

Buffy turned her back on him and walked away.

"Give me time."

As soon as Buffy was out of sight, Spike emerged from his hiding spot.

The brunette vampire glared at Spike through his pain.

"You're in over your head mate. Been there, done that," Spike warned, then gave his soul-less sire and good punch in the face.

Angelus fell to the floor, unconscious.

Spike lit a cigarette, and started to leave.

"And I ain't going anywhere."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Spike got home late that night he was pleasantly surprised to find a cup cake with a melted candle in the center of it sitting on his kitchen counter. He smiled, but even as he enjoyed the chocolatey confection (Joyce was an excellent cook) it was the dark red rose beside it that made him grin.

End Chapter 6

A/N: I know Spike's attitude change in the middle of this chapter may have seemed odd, but remember he doesn't have a soul. So, if Buffy doesn't get her act together, he will revert to the season 6 Spike who was jealous, manipulative and almost destructive. But he still loved her and helped her, though sometimes reluctantly. His love isn't quite as pure, and he's still having trouble reconciling this 'teenager' with the heroine he truly loves. But don't worry, Spike will come to his senses. He always does.

Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews, they are what inspires me to write. I will do my best to get the next chapter out next week. And I promise Spike and Buffy are going to hit the sheets next chapter.

-PJ


	8. Chapter 8

Series: Second Chances 

Author: Princess Joyce

Rating: PG-13 or T for this chapter

A/N: It would help to have seen 'Phases', but it's not entirely necessary

Phases

Buffy and Willow slowly walked to school, enjoying the warm early February morning. Sunnydale, California might be teeming with evil, but you certainly couldn't complain about the weather.

The Slayer remained quiet as the redhead ranted about the lack of action she had experienced with her boyfriend, Oz.

"… I mean, he said he was gonna wait until I was ready, but I'm ready. Honest. I'm good to go here," she complained.

Buffy thought about her disastrous night with Angel a few weeks ago, and repressed a shudder.

"Well, I think it's nice that he's not just being an animal," she commented.

"It is nice. He's great. We have a lot of fun. But I want smoochies!"

"Have you dropped any hints?"

"I've dropped anvils," Willow moaned.

"Ah, he'll come around. What guy could resist your wily Willow charms?" Buffy teased, amused at her friend's dramatics.

"At last count, all of them. Maybe more," she responded wryly.

Buffy glanced at her watch, they still had a good half hour before first period.

"Well, none of them know a thing. They all get an 'F' in Willow," she said heading toward an empty bench in the school courtyard.

"But I want Oz to get an 'A', and, oh, one of those gold stars," Willow whined.

Buffy sighed and sank down on the bench.

"He will," she assured her friend.

Willow joined her on the bench.

"Well, he better hurry. I don't want to be the only girl in school without a real boyfriend!"

That hurt. It really did. Buffy knew that she wasn't being deliberately cruel, but that didn't make it any less painful. She looked down before Willow could see the tears that had sprung up in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't even be talking about... Do you want me to go away?" Willow asked, genuinely sorry.

Buffy took a breath and looked up at her with a forced a smile.

"I wish you wouldn't."

She meant it. She really didn't want to be left alone with her thoughts.

"How are you holding up anyway?" Willow asked, dutifully.

"I'm holding. I was going on two minutes there without thinking about Angel," she admitted.

"What about Spike? You haven't mentioned him in a while."

A real smile tugged at her lips as she thought about her vampire 'partner'.

"He's been great. It's kind of strange, actually. I thought he'd be all over me with Angel out of the picture, but he's been very polite and respectful."

Well, polite and respectful for Spike anyway. He mostly avoided discussing Angel. The only time they had talked about what happened, Spike had seemed unusually melancholy about the whole situation. It made her wonder just how close the two vampires had been.

It was nice to be with someone who was grieving with her. Willow liked Angel, but her sorrow was for Buffy. Xander and Giles had never really cared for Angel. Spike was the only one besides Buffy who seemed to be sorry that the dark haired vampire had… changed. Not that Spike would ever admit it.

Buffy didn't know what she would have done if he hadn't been there for her. According to Spike she would have done just fine without him, but they both knew the pain would have been greater for her.

"Spike talks a lot more than he used to. I think it's so that I don't have to. He's really been around and seen a lot. It's funny how much he enjoys his life," she continued thoughtfully.

"Oh, well that's really nice…" Willow said with a strained smile.

Buffy resisted the urge to sigh. Willow was still uncomfortable with Spike. The redhead said she'd feel better if he had a soul. However, not having a soul meant that he couldn't lose it. And Buffy found that she preferred it that way.

"I would do a lot better if you and Xander and I could do that 'sharing our misery' thing tonight."

It had been a while since the three of them had hung out. Especially since Xander had a new girlfriend.

"Great. I'll give Xander a call. What's his number? Oh, yeah, 1-800-I'm-Dating-A-Skanky-Ho," Willow said, rolling her eyes.

"Meow!" Buffy said, astonished.

This Xander-Cordelia thing was bothering Willow a lot more than Buffy had realized.

"Really? Thanks. I've never gotten a 'meow' before," Willow smiled, pleased with herself.

"Well-deserved."

"Darn tootin'. I'm just saying Xander and Cordelia? I mean, what does he see in her anyway?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"It's quiet. Too quiet," Buffy commented to Spike as they patrolled late that night.

Spike scanned the empty cemetery and nodded in agreement. She sighed, wanting to tell him that it was his quietness that was really bothering her.

"Angelus hasn't turned up in almost two weeks. He's up to something," Spike muttered, distractedly.

Buffy shuddered and suddenly found herself wrapped in Spike's leather duster. She sent him a questioning look but he had resumed walking as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

She allowed herself a moment to indulge in breathing in the scent of leather, smoke and liquor that she had come to associate with Spike. It was comforting.

They made rounds of two more cemeteries before deciding to give up for the night. Apparently the evil nasties of the Hellmouth were keeping a low profile tonight.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home," he said turning toward the appropriate direction.

Buffy frowned, but followed his lead.

When they reached her house he simply nodded at her and turned to leave.

"Hey!"

He stopped and turned back with an eyebrow raised.

She blushed at her outburst, unsure of what she should say.

"Um, don't you want your coat back?" She asked, finally.

He tilted his head, knowing that there was something else.

"You can give it back tomorrow night," he said slowly.

Buffy nodded and looked down.

Spike sighed and walked back up to her.

"What is it, Slayer?"

She shrugged, still looking at the ground.

Spike looked up at the house noticing how dark it was.

"Your mum not home?"

She shook her head.

"Art buying trip in Nevada."

He nodded and they stood in silence for a moment.

"Do you… wanna come in?" Buffy asked finally, lifting her chin to look him in the eye.

He blinked, but kept his face carefully blank.

"Do you want me to come in?" He asked, not sure what she wanted from him.

Her eyes darted away from his.

"I don't like being alone. Especially at night…" She trailed off and looked back at him hopefully.

He looked at the house, then back at her and shook his head.

"No."

She blinked in surprise.

"No? Why not? What's wrong, Spike? You don't want me now that Angel's had me?" She demanded, not even noticing the tears that were spilling onto her cheeks.

Spike laughed, and pulled her up against him for a hug. She clung to him crying into his shirt. After a minute she pulled back and slapped him.

He grinned and pulled her back up against him. Her eyes widened in shock at what she felt pressing into her belly and she used her Slayer strength to pull away from him.

"You like it when women slap you?" She asked her eyes flicking back and forth between his eyes and crotch warily.

"Only you baby," he said, still grinning.

Buffy glared at him and ran to her house, sighing in relief when the door closed.

Unfortunately he was only a few seconds behind her.

"Wait just one minute, Slayer. Why are you angry with me?" He demanded, practically taking the door down with his entrance.

Buffy crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You are… I just… You don't make any sense!" She shouted.

"I don't make any sense?" He asked, incredulous.

"Yes. Before Angel… you were all over me. And then after… you were different, but I still felt a connection. Tonight, you barely said two words to me! And you turned me down when I offered…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"What exactly where you offering Slayer? Sex?"

She flinched, and he turned away to take a deep, but unneeded breath.

"I've been straight with you. You've known all along how much I want you," he said, turning his head to the side so that though he had his back to her, she could see his face profile.

The moonlight coming through the front windows made him seem to glow. He was breathtaking.

"After Angel… I gave you friendship cause that was what you needed. But, Slayer, I want more than that. I guess that tonight I just wasn't in the mood to play 'pretend'. I have something else to do tonight anyway."

Spike turned to face her fully, his face in shadow.

"When you accused me of not wanting you earlier, I showed you that I did, and you got mad. What do you want from me Slayer?"

Buffy walked toward him, but stopped when she was a few feet away.

"W-would it make you happy if I had sex with you? Is that what you want? What you need?" She asked, cringing at how weak her voice sounded.

"Yes and no. I don't want you if you don't want me," he said firmly.

She closed the distance between them and tilted her head up to him.

"I want you, Spike," she said closing her eyes and offering her lips to him.

Her eyes flew open when his lips landed on her forehead. He turned her around by her shoulders and gave her a slight push toward the stairs.

"Go pack an overnight bag. We're going to my place," he said and sat down in a chair to wait.

Buffy's hands were trembling as she crammed clothes and make-up into a bag. Did she really want this? Could she really have sex with Spike so soon after Angel?

She shuddered as she thought back to that night. Most of it was blur, but she remembered the pain. She knew that it was supposed to hurt her first time, but it had still surprised her. Angel had been gentle and loving, and it had been easy to push the pain out of her mind.

But later, when Angel was no longer…himself, he had told her that she wasn't good. He implied that he hadn't really enjoyed it. It had made her feel cheap. Would Spike say the same thing?

Buffy looked around her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

'I don't want to be the only girl in school without a real boyfriend…' Willow's words from that morning echoed in her mind.

She didn't want to lose Spike. And if that meant sleeping with him, then that's what she'd do. It wasn't like she hadn't done it before.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Less than an hour later Buffy was lying in Spike's bed staring at the ceiling and wishing he would hurry up and get it over with already. Ten minutes ago he had gone into the bathroom, and had not yet come out. Was he taking a bath? Did he want her to come looking for him?

She climbed out of bed and made her way toward the closed bathroom door. Her heart seemed to beat faster with every step and she mentally chastised herself for being so nervous. She hadn't been anywhere near this nervous with Angel.

Buffy slowly eased the door open, careful not to make a sound. What she saw had her jaw dropping in shock.

Spike was shirtless, wearing only a pair of well-worn jeans. He was bent over the floor, carefully laying stone tiles. He had a book propped open against the wall that he would turn to consult every few minutes, a pencil behind his ear, and a ruler in his hand. He muttered to himself under his breath as he shifted a tile slightly, then made a triumphant sound as it slipped into place like a puzzle.

This was not a man about to have sex. In fact, it occurred to Buffy that at that moment, sex was probably the furthest thing from his mind.

She felt silly as she slowly shut the door and went back to the bed. Slipping between the satin sheets, she was almost giddy with relief. Spike had never made her do anything she hadn't wanted to. He cared about her; he proved it time and time again.

He'd probably been too busy thinking about his tile project tonight to pay her much attention. His project was more than likely the reason he had said no when she asked him in. Buffy shook her head and yawned. Had she always been so self-centered?

Buffy snuggled under the bedding and drifted off feeling more relaxed than she had in days, secure in the knowledge that Spike wasn't going anywhere.

It was close to dawn when she felt him slip into bed beside her. Without hesitation, she turned to him and rested her head on his chest. His arms wound around her, and tightened, holding her against his body. As she drifted off again, she could have sworn she heard the lonely howl of a wolf.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And you're sure it was a werewolf?" Buffy asked Xander at school the next morning.

She was studying a large hole that had been ripped in the top of Cordelia's car.

"Well, let's see, um, six feet tall, claws, a big old snout in the middle of his face like a wolf. Um, yeah, I'm sticking with my first guess," Xander responded in exasperation.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him, but she knew that he was still a bit shaken from the experience.

"Seems wise," Willow's boyfriend Oz responded.

"Oh, oh, and then there was that little thing where it tried to bite us," Xander continued his ranting.

"It was so awful," Cordelia whined resting her head on Xander's shoulder.

"I know," he said, putting an arm around her.

Willow made a face.

"Daddy just had this car detailed," Cordelia moaned stepping away from Xander.

Buffy valiantly resisted the impulse to roll her eyes.

"So what's the word?" She asked her Watcher as he walked toward her with a newspaper.

"Well, it seems there were a, a number of other attacks by a wild dog around town. Several animal carcasses were found mutilated," Giles said, handing the paper to Buffy

"You mean, like bunnies and stuff? No, don't tell me." Willow said, looking uncertainly at Oz.

"Oh, don't worry. I mean, they might not look it, but bunnies can really take care of themselves," he assured her.

Buffy stared hard at the newspaper in front of her, trying to tune them out. All this sweet couple-y stuff was grating on her nerves. She couldn't help but wonder what Spike would say if he was here. Probably something refreshingly rude.

Giles tugged the paper out of her hands, a bit disturbed by the cruel smirk on his slayer's face.

"Yes, uh, um, fortunately, no people were injured."

"That falls into the 'that's a switch' column," She said, pushing Spike out of her mind and making an effort to focus on the matter at hand.

"Well, for now. But my guess is that this werewolf will be back at next month's full moon," Giles continued gravely.

"What about tonight's full moon?" Willow asked.

"Pardon?" Giles said, confused.

"Well, last night was the night before the full moon, traditionally known as... 'the night before the full moon.'" Willow explained.

"Meaning the accepted legend that werewolves only prowl during a full moon might be erroneous."

"Or it could be a crock," Cordelia chimed in.

"Unless the werewolf was using last year's almanac," Xander quipped.

"Looks like Giles has some schooling to do," Buffy said, shooting her watcher a teasing grin.

"Yes, I must admit I, I am intrigued. Werewolves, it's... it's one of the classics. I, I'm sure my books and I are in for a fascinating afternoon," He said distractedly as he walked away.

The students watched him leave with varying degrees of amusement on their faces.

"He needs to get a pet."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oz was the werewolf! I couldn't believe it," Buffy was telling Spike all about her latest adventure as she nibbled on a slice of pizza.

They were in Spike's kitchen. Buffy had invited herself over when her mom called and said she'd been bumped from her flight and would not get home until the following afternoon.

Spike gave Buffy a superior grin.

"Hey! You knew didn't you? You knew all along!" She accused shaking her half-eaten pizza slice at him.

He shrugged and took a bite since it was right in front of his face.

"That's why I didn't want to interfere. Though nothing would have kept me home if I'd known about that hunter…" he said with a growl.

Buffy chewed thoughtfully on another bite.

"It's okay, Spike. I am the Slayer after all. I'm not saying that I don't appreciate your help, but if you feel uncomfortable getting involved in somethings… that's okay. I can handle it. And sometimes it's nice to know that I can."

Spike smiled at her.

"That's my girl."

Buffy finished her slice and reached for another, but Spike pulled it away.

"You need room for dessert, Luv," he said when she pouted at him.

Her eyes lit up.

"What's for dessert?" She asked.

Spike stood up and started walking to his bedroom, gesturing for her to follow.

"Um, Spike?" She asked, uncertainly.

"Come on, Slayer! I have a surprise for you…"

Buffy followed him, unsure of what to expect.

He was waiting for her in front of the shut bathroom door.

"Are you ready?" He asked, teasingly.

"YES!"

Spike opened the door to reveal that he had finished the bathroom. The tub was all set up with bubbles and strong jets that Buffy couldn't wait to try on her sore muscles. A tray on the side of the tub held a bottle of wine in an ice bucket two glasses and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries.

Her pleasure at the thought of enjoying the bath momentarily vanished as she realized that Spike was expecting her to bathe with him.

She turned to face him with a nervous look on her face, but Spike laughed at her and handed over a bag that contained her swimsuit.

"Buffy, when are you going to learn to trust me?" He asked, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Soon," she said with a grin and slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

He gave her five minutes before he went in wearing swim trunks.

Buffy had already made herself comfortable in the tube and was chewing on a strawberry.

"What took you so long?" She asked, unaware of the chocolate that had been smeared on her lips.

She let out a squeal when Spike jumped in the tub, sending water rushing over the side.

"Spike! You made a mess!"

He shrugged and pulled her close.

"I'll clean it up later."

Then he was sucking the chocolate off of her lips. They had a great time sipping wine and feeding each other chocolate strawberries.

Spike had been hoping to get her relaxed and aroused enough to fool around a bit, but the wine and the long day had taken its toll, and soon she was dozing on his shoulder.

He sighed, helped her dry off and returned to the bathroom to clean up while she changed for bed.

Later, he slipped in bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. Spike stayed awake for a long time, watching her sleep. As much as he was ready for a more physical relationship with her, he could honestly say that if all he ever got to do was hold her while she slept he could die a happy man.

End Chapter 7

A/N: I know it's been a while. I'm doing my best to update all of my stories right now though, so please bear with me. It may be quite some time between updates, but please be assured that I have not abandoned this story.

-PJ


	9. Chapter 9

Series: Second Chances

Author: Princess Joyce

Rated: Strong T for blood play and Buffy's slight case of nudity.

A/N: Don't expect updates to always be this fast. I just thought you guys deserved a little treat for hanging in there so long. This one has a lot more of the original episode in it, so it's easier to follow if it's been a while since you've seen it. I apologize for any mistakes. I look over it as best as I can, but I don't have a beta…

Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered 

Buffy stared at the golden heart pendant that Xander was dangling in front of her face.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, anxiously.

Buffy shifted position on the headstone that she was currently using as a seat.

"It's nice," she said, wishing not for the first time that night, that Spike had come with her.

When they parted ways a few days ago, Spike had said he had some business to take care of, and that he needed to beg off slaying for a few days. She wondered if he realized that Valentine's Day would be one of those 'few days'.

Determined not to feel sorry for herself, Buffy had decided to take the opportunity to spend more time with her friends. Due to their new significant others they hadn't had a night out, just the three of them, in a really long time. However, Willow had begged off to go watch Oz rehearse with his band, and all Xander could talk about was Cordelia, and what to do for Valentine's Day.

"But do you think Cordelia will like it?"

Case in point.

"I don't know," she said and took it from him to study it closer.

"Does she know what one of these is?" Buffy asked, teasing.

Xander yanked it out of her hand and put it and his hands into his jacket pockets.

He chuckled.

"Okay, big yuks. When are you guys gonna stop making fun of me for dating Cordelia?"

Buffy gave him the most sympathetic look she could muster.

"I'm sorry. But never."

He nodded, smiled and looked down.

Buffy winced, sensing that the comment hurt him a little. That really wasn't her intent.

"I just think you could find somebody more... better," she offered, lamely.

"Uh, parallel universe, maybe. Here the only other person I'm interested in is, um... unavailable. Besides, Cordy and I are really getting along. We're not fighting as much, and yesterday we just sat together, not even speakin'. You know, just, uh, enjoying comfortable silence."

He grinned and laughed, then frowned and sighed.

"Man, that was dull."

Buffy smiled at him.

"I'm glad that you guys are getting along. Almost really. And don't stress over the gift."

"Well, this is new territory for me. I mean, my valentines are usually met with heartfelt restraining orders."

"She'll love it."

Buffy wondered if she would be doomed to forever reassure her best friends as they fretted over their romantic relationships. It seemed that the only thing Willow and Xander wanted to talk about lately was their insecurities of their relationships. At least Willow had been considerate enough ask about Spike. Xander preferred to pretend the peroxide blonde vampire didn't exist.

"I wish dating was like slaying. You know, simple, direct, stake to the heart, no muss, no fuss.

A vampire suddenly emerged from the fresh grave they had been standing over. It went after Xander, then Buffy got it's attention and they proceeded to trade blows and kicks. This vampire had obviously known something about fighting when he was alive. It took much longer for Buffy to stake him that it usually did for fledgling vampires. She was slightly out of breath when it was over.

"Sorry to say, Xand, slaying is a tad more perilous than dating."

They started walking out of the cemetery.

"Well, you're obviously not dating Cordelia."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy sighed in relief when the bell finally rang, signaling the end of her American Literature class.

"Papers on my desk. Anybody tries to leave without giving me a paper is looking at a failing grade," the professor said sternly.

"Ha, ha, ha. This time I'm ready for you. No 'F' for Xander today. No, this baby's my ticket to a sweet D-minus," Xander said gleefully as he, Willow and Buffy gathered their things and stood.

Buffy was glad that she had taken the time to complete the paper. Spike had helped her, or she probably wouldn't have done it. At least not right.

"Hey, Amy," Willow said to a girl who was also getting ready to leave the classroom.

"Hey. Are you guys going to the Valentine's Day dance at the Bronze? I think it's gonna be a lot of fun," Amy said, looking at Willow and Buffy.

Willow turned to look at Buffy with a huge smile on her face.

Buffy rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but grin at her friend's happiness.

"Go ahead. You know you wanna say it."

Willow faced Amy again, grinning broadly.

"My boyfriend's in the band!"

Amy smiled and laughed.

"Cool!"

Willow looked back at Buffy.

"I think you've now told everybody."

"Only in this hemisphere," the redhead responded, pulling her backpack on.

"What about you?" Amy asked Buffy.

"Oh, Valentine's Day is just a cheap gimmick to sell cards and chocolate," Buffy said, with false enthusiasm.

"Bad breakup, huh?" Amy asked, sympathetically.

Buffy glanced at Willow then back at Amy with a smile.

"Yes and no," she said vaguely and began walking to the front of the room.

They all walked up to the teacher's desk, and Buffy handed in her paper.

"Thank you," the teacher said.

Buffy headed out of the room as Willow held up her paper as well.

The teacher thanked Willow, and the redhead followed Buffy out the door.

It was Amy's turn next. She stopped and stood in front of the teacher, staring her down. There was a long silence as Amy concentrated on staring into the teacher's eyes.

Xander, standing behind Amy, slowly started to frown as he began to understand what was going on.

A moment later the teacher smiled at Amy and gestured as though she accepted a paper from her.

"Thank you, Amy."

Amy smiled and started out of the classroom. Xander came up to the desk staring open-mouthed after Amy and handed his paper in as well.

Buffy and Willow walked slowly down the hall, so that Xander could catch up with them when he was finished.

"I just hate to think of you going solo on Valentine's Day," Willow said, giving her a suspicious look.

"I'll be fine. Mom and I are gonna have a pig-out and vid fest. It's a time-honored tradition among the loveless," Buffy said, ignoring the skeptical look Willow gave her.

"And, what does Spike think of this?"

Buffy shrugged and looked away.

"Did you guys see that?" Xander asked as soon as he caught up with them.

He pointed at Amy who was walking a little ways ahead of them.

"See what?" Buffy asked.

"In class. I think Amy just worked some magic on Ms. Beakman."

Buffy frowned.

"You mean like witchcraft?"

"You know, her mom's a witch," Willow said thoughtfully.

"And an amateur psycho. Amy's the last person that should be messing with that stuff," Buffy added.

"Maybe I should go talk to her," Xander said with an odd look on his face.

"Buffy! Buffy... Might I have a word?" Giles asked hurrying over to them.

"Have a sentence, even," Buffy teased

Her watcher looked confused for a second then chuckled, "Oh. Good. Well, uh..."

Suddenly, Jenny Calendar was in front of them.

"Rupert," the computer teacher said in acknowledgement.

"Ms. Calendar," he answered, not making eye contact.

"I'm glad we ran into each other, actually. I was hoping that we could, uh... Do you have a minute?" She asked, gesturing to her empty classroom.

"Um...Actually, not, not just now. Um, I, uh, have a matter to discuss with, with Buffy."

"Right. Let's go," Buffy said calmly.

Buffy and Giles headed quietly into the library.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, taking a seat at the table.

"Me? I-I-I'll be fine. Um, I was more concerned about you, actually," he said.

Buffy arched an eyebrow in question.

"Uh, since Angel, um... uh... turned...I've, um, been reading up on, on his earlier activities. Y'know, uh, feeding patterns a-and the like," he said, sitting down across from her.

"And?"

"Around Valentine's Day, he, he, he's rather prone to, uh... well, um, brutal displays of, uh... He would think of it as affection, I suppose."

"Like what?" Buffy asked, getting a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"No, no, uh, no need to go into details," he said quickly standing up and stepping away from her.

"That bad?"

Giles sighed and turned back around to face her.

"Suffice it to say I, I think it would be best if you stayed off the streets for a few nights. I-I-I'll, um I'll ask Spike to patrol and keep an eye on things. Better safe than sorry."

"It's a little late for both," Buffy said, looking over at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spike took a cigarette out of his mouth, dropped it to the ground and put it out with his foot exhaling a cloud of smoke as he turned to peer into the window of the abandoned factory.

He had a lot of really bad memories in this place, most of them in a wheelchair. He wiggled his toes inside his boots just to reassure himself that he could.

A door inside the factory flew open with a flourish and Angelus strutted in carrying something in his hands that was dripping blood over to where Dru was sitting staring off into space in a wheelchair.

Buffy had told Spike that Drusilla had returned to full strength. Apparently, it hadn't took. Her minions must have screwed up.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dru," he said, plopping what Spike now recognized as a human heart in her lap.

"Oh...Angel!" She sighed delightfully as she held her hands over it.

"It's still warm," Dru purred with a grin.

"I knew you'd like it. I found it in a quaint little shop girl," He gloated.

Drusilla's smile slowly became a pout.

"What's wrong Dru? Don't you like your gift?" Angelus asked when he noticed her forlorn expression.

"It's lovely. But I miss my Spike. This is our first Valentine's Day apart," she whined.

Angelus made an irritated sound in his throat.

"I gave you a present, Dru. I've been taking care of you since I came back. What more can I do?" He demanded angrily.

Dru started crying, which started her coughing.

The heart slid from her lap, and fell to the floor with a loud squelch.

"You need to rest, Dru," Angelus said picking the heart back up and handing it to her.

He held his bloody hand up to her mouth and she eagerly liked his fingers clean.

"I am not going to stop looking for your cure," he promised.

She stopped licking and glared up at him.

"You have already found my cure. You just won't do it!" She accused with his finger still in her mouth.

"I'll find another!"

Drusilla gave the finger a sharp nick with her fangs, and Angelus quickly pulled it from her mouth.

The tears and coughing started again.

"I've had enough Dru, you're going to bed."

He whistled and an older woman who had been a nurse when she was alive came hurrying out of the shadows.

She quickly rolled Dru out of the room.

"Will you visit me later?" Dru called back, desperately.

But Angelus pretended like he didn't hear her.

Spike turned away from the window in disgust. He was angry with Angelus for treating Dru the way he was. No one would take care of her like Spike would. But he couldn't concern himself with her, no matter the pain that went through his heart when he saw her in such a sickly state.

He lit another cigarette as he walked home.

Tonight had been a bust. When Buffy had begun to whine about not spending enough time with her friends, Spike had decided to spend a few nights doing reconnaissance at the warehouse to see if he could get any hints as to what Angelus was planning. Unfortunately it seemed as if the newly soul-less one wasn't as forthcoming with Dru as he was when Spike had been there.

Spike didn't dare tell Buffy. She would have insisted on going with him, or worse. She might have got in her head to go there by herself.

He had gotten nothing out of his surveillance. Nothing but an ache in his chest from witnessing the suffering of a woman he had once loved more than anything. The little scene he witnessed had also reminded him that today was Valentine's Day. Buffy was going to kill him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy stuffed another handful of buttery popcorn into her mouth and tried to focus on the movie. She and her mother were lounging back on the couch, eating junk food, and attempting to watch a romantic comedy.

Buffy's mind kept drifting to Spike, big surprise. The whole bath thing the other night had been romantic, though she did wonder what would have happened if she hadn't fallen asleep. All week she had been hoping for some word from him. A card or something. But as it was now past eight, she realized that Spike had really and truly forgotten.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on, or are we just going to sit here and pretend to watch this stupid movie?" Joyce asked, startling Buffy from her thoughts.

"W-What do you mean?" Buffy asked, keeping her eyes on the TV.

Her mom studied her for a moment.

"Are you and Spike fighting?" She asked, finally.

Buffy shook her head.

"Then why are you here with me, and not out with him?"

The slayer sighed and decided to confide in her mother. A little bit of truth wouldn't hurt.

"Spike left to do something, he wasn't specific. He said he'd call when he got back."

"And you think that he's avoiding you?"

Buffy shook her head.

"No, I think he really had something he needed to do and he honestly forgot that today was Valentine's Day."

Joyce nodded in understanding.

"So, you're mad at him," she said.

Buffy tilted her head as she thought about it.

"No. I'm not mad at him. I'm disappointed, but I'm not mad. And he did give me a nice surprise the night before he left," Buffy admitted with a dreamy smile.

"What kind of surprise?"

The slayer failed to notice the disapproving tone her mother's voice had taken on.

"Oh, he finished his bathroom. He's been putting down tile and making it look really good. He has a Jacuzzi bath tub, and he had bubbles and chocolate covered strawberries, and w- uh, diet coke…" Buffy trailed off, suddenly realizing who she was talking to.

"Buffy, be honest with me. Are you sleeping with him?"

Buffy looked her mom straight in the eyes.

"We aren't having sex. And while we did enjoy the bath together, we were both wearing swim suits the whole time."

Joyce sighed in relief.

"He's a good guy, Mom. We- we have talked about it… sex, I mean. And he has made it very clear that he will wait until I'm ready."

"That's good to hear, Buffy," Her mom said, sincerely.

They were quiet for a minute, turning back to the TV.

"You know, you can talk to me about these kinds of things. I won't promise that I'll always be pleased with what you have to say, but I do remember what it's like being seventeen. And I'll always be here to listen if you need to talk."

Buffy had tears in her eyes when she gave her mom a tight hug.

"Thanks, Mom."

Their 'moment' was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Maybe he didn't forget," Joyce murmured and took the popcorn bucket out of Buffy's lap.

Buffy got up and headed toward the door, unable to shake an easy feeling that had come over her when she heard the knock.

Bracing herself, she pulled the door open and saw…nothing. The porch was empty. She stepped outside and looked around at the darkened yard. Still, nothing. She shrugged and went back inside.

"No one was- Mom?"

Her uneasy feeling was quickly turning to panic.

"Mom, where did you go?" She called out walking through the empty living room and into the kitchen.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened and Joyce stepped in from outside holding a long black box. Buffy jumped.

"It's just me, Buffy," He mom said handing the box to her.

"Yeah. You just startled me a little."

"I was just checking the back door. It looks like someone left these for you."

Buffy opened the box to find a dozen long stemmed red roses and a card bearing a single word: Soon.

Joyce looked at her daughter with a smile that quickly turned into a frown when she saw how Buffy was just staring down at the card without saying a word or reacting in anyway.

"I thought you'd be happy that Spike remembered," Joyce commented.

Buffy looked at her mom and knew that the time for honesty was over.

"I am. I'm just surprised. Actually, I'm kinda tired, do you mind if I just go to bed?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy crept quietly from her bedroom window onto the roof then dropped silently to the ground. She took a minute to survey the perimeter of her house, wanting to make sure that Angelus, or whomever he might have had deliver the flowers for him, were gone. Satisfied that they were, and that her mother was not in danger, Buffy headed for Spike's place.

He wasn't there.

Buffy sighed and headed for Spike's bedroom, her mind troubled. She knew Angel's handwriting so there was no doubt in her mind that he had sent her those flowers. She remembered her discussion with Giles earlier that day. Angelus was planning something, and in his own words, soon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spike knew as soon as he opened the door that she was there. Buffy had a very unique smell, one that set his blood on fire. He was surprised that she had sought him out until he reminded himself that today was Valentine's Day and she was probably here to yell at him for forgetting it.

Holding on to what little patience he had left after his wasted efforts that night, Spike entered his bedroom.

Buffy was lying on her back, sideways on the bed and staring at the ceiling. She was holding a card in her hand. A card that smelled of roses, and Angelus.

All irritation left him as he shrugged out of his duster and crawled onto the bed next to her. He took the card from her hand, reading the single word that had been written on it.

"Are you okay? What did he do?" He asked stretching out beside her,

She rolled toward him and placed her head on his chest.

"The card came with roses. Giles was trying to tell me earlier about how Angelus never missed a Valentine's Day," she said, burying her face in his shirt.

"No, he never did. But it seems I do."

Buffy raised her head so that she could see his face.

"It's okay."

"No, I should have…" She placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Spike, you have given me so much more than anyone ever has. Every day with you is like Valentine's Day. Really, the fact that you're here is all I need today."

Moved beyond words, Spike kissed her and felt a tear roll down his cheek. Just when he believed he couldn't love her anymore, she'd go and remind him he could. Soul be damned, he did the right thing coming back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Early the next morning Buffy hurried into the library to see Giles looking through an old book. She walked over to him and placed Angelus' card over the pager he was reading.

"'Soon' what, Giles? You never held out on me until the big, bad thing in the dark became my ex-honey."

"Where did this come from?" Her watcher asked, looking closely at the card.

"He said it with flowers. Look, this isn't the time to start becoming Mr. Protective Guy. I can't just hang around, and I can't prepare when I don't know what's coming."

Giles sat up straight in his chair and put the book down.

"N-no, of-of course, you're right. Uh, s-s-sit, sit down," he said gesturing to the seat next to him.

They spent the next hour going over the disturbing Valentine's Day gifts Angelus had given in his past.

"Look, here's another. Here. Um, 'Valentine's Day.' Yes, uh... 'Angel nails a puppy to the...'" Giles began, but Buffy cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Skip it."

"Uh, but it..."

"I don't wanna know. I don't have a puppy. Skip it," Buffy commanded.

Giles closed the book.

"Right you are. I'll get another batch."

Buffy sighed and put her hands to her temples. This was just too much…

"I have a plan: we use me as bait," Xander announced as he came through the door.

Buffy looked up at him with a frown, and felt her breath catch at the sight of him.

"You mean make Angel come after you?"

He shook his head.

"No, I mean chop me into little pieces and stick me on hooks for fish to nibble at 'cause it would be more fun than my life!"

When had Xander become so hot? Buffy had heard that Cordelia had broken up with him the night before, but why? She felt a familiar burn flare up low in her belly.

"Yeah. I heard about you and Cordy. That's her loss," she said, in a low voice.

She stood up and leaned on the table attempting to give the boy a better view of her slight cleavage.

"Yeah. Not really the popular theory," he said, completely oblivious to her actions.

"You know what I'd like? Why don't you and I do something together tonight? Just the two of us," she said moving closer to him.

Xander did a double take.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We can comfort each other," she suggested coyly.

"Well, would lap dancing enter into that scenario at all? 'Cause I find that very comforting," he teased with a grin.

Buffy moved to stand directly in front of him and stared into his eyes.

"Play your cards right..." she said, with a sexy smile.

The grin dropped from Xander's face and he held up a hand as if to shield himself from her.

"Okay, uh... You do know that I'm Xander, right?"

"I don't know, I just... heard that you and Cordy broke up, and I guess I was just surprised how glad I was," she said, reaching forward to play with his shirt.

"It's funny... how you can see someone every day but not really see them. You know?"

Xander smiled and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, it's funny. And it's just gettin' funnier," he said, laughing nervously again.

Buffy put a finger to his lips, and was startled by a sense of déjà vu. That's right, she had done that to Spike last night. So, why was she doing this with Xander? Oh, he was just so hot…Slowly she leaned toward him for a kiss. Behind them Amy walked into the library.

"Xander, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Buffy pulled back slightly.

Xander looked at Amy, back at Buffy, then at Amy again.

"Um, yeah, okay."

He left the library and Buffy stared after him, confused. She was doing something important before he came in. What was it again?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Xander ran into the library, looking desperately for Giles. He would never ask Amy to cast another spell for him again. It had seemed so simple: Make Cordy fall for him, so that he could humiliate her the way she had him. But the magic had backfired, like magic always seemed to do, and now every girl he came across found herself madly in love with except for Cordelia. Oh, the irony!

"Xander. What is it?" Giles asked when he saw the desperate expression on the boy's face.

"It, it's me... throwing myself at your mercy," he said.

"What? Why?"

Xander took a deep breath. It was time to confess.

"I made a mess, Giles. See, I found out that Amy's into witchcraft, and I was hurt, I guess, so I... made her put the love whammy on Cordy, but it backfired, and now every woman in Sunnydale wants to make me her cuddle monkey, which may sound swell on paper, but..."

He was interrupted by Jenny Calendar coming into the library.

"Rupert, we need to talk. Hey, Xander. Nice shirt," she said, and began distractedly rubbing the boy's arm as she spoke to Giles.

"Look, Rupert, I know that you're angry at me, and I don't blame you, but I am not just gonna go away. I mean, I care far too much about you to..." She stopped and turned to Xander.

"Have you been working out?" She asked, suddenly eyeing him like he was a piece of chocolate.

Xander gave Giles a 'see what I mean?' look. Giles, suddenly comprehending the seriousness of the situation, grabbed Jenny by the arms and pulled her away and behind him.

"Oh!" Jenny cried.

She stared at Xander with a look of desire in her eyes. Giles looked at her, at Xander, back at her, and finally back at Xander.

"I cannot believe that you are fool enough to do something like this!" Giles said, angrily.

"Oh, no, I'm twice the fool it takes to do something like this," Xander said quickly.

Jenny kept staring at him while she playing with her necklace.

Giles shook his head as if he could shake the madness before his eyes away.

"Has, uh... Has Amy tried to reverse the spell?"

Xander shook his head.

"I get around Amy and all she wants to do is talk honeymoon plans," he said, grimacing.

Jenny stepped toward Xander.

" Rupert, maybe I need to talk to Xander alone."

Giles pushed her back, and turned to Xander, furiously.

"Do you have any idea how serious this is? People under a-a love spell, Xander, are-are deadly. They lose all capacity for reason!"

He looked at Jenny who had begun rubbing her hands over her face and neck, then down her body.

"And if what you say is true and the entire female population is affected, I...Don't leave the library. I'll find Amy and see if we can put a stop to this thing."

Giles started to leave but then turned back and grabbed Jenny's hand, pulling her along after him.

"No!" Jenny moans reaching out for Xander as Giles pulls her out of sight.

Realizing that he was finally alone without any girls around, Xander quickly pushed the mobile card catalog in front of the doors in an attempt to keep it that way. Nodding in satisfaction, he turned to sit at the table. Suddenly Buffy pulled the door out and open and stepped in wearing only a short black raincoat that reached barely down to mid-thigh and black high heels.

When Xander heard the door swing shut and smack the card catalog behind him he spun around and stared at Buffy in shock.

"Alone at last," she said, hands playing at the tie on the coat.

Xander's mouth dropped open.

"Buff, give me a heart attack!" He exclaimed, putting a hand to his chest.

"Oh, I'm gonna give you more than that," she said grabbing the belt to untie it.

Xander quickly backed away.

"Buff, for the love of God, don't open that raincoat," he pleaded.

"Come on! It's a party! Aren't you gonna open your present?" She asked, undoing one of the buttons.

Xander kept backing toward the stairs nervously.

"It's not that I don't want to. Sometimes the remote impossible possibility that you might like me was all that sustained me. But not now. Not like this. This isn't real to you. You're only here because of a spell.

I mean, if I thought you had one clue what it would mean to me... But you don't. So I can't."

Buffy got upset.

"So you're saying this is all a game?"

"A game? I... No!" Xander said, seeing that Buffy was not going to take this well.

"You make me feel this way, and then you reject me? What am I, a toy?" Buffy demanded angrily.

Unfortunately Spike chose that moment to enter the library.

"What the hell have you done, boy?" The vampire demanded upon seeing his distressed slayer.

Xander started getting real scared.

"Spike! Buffy, please calm down!"

"I'll calm down when you explain yourself!" Buffy cried, shrugging off the comforting arm Spike had put on her shoulder.

Spike was beyond confused.

Amy came through the door behind Spike.

"Get away from him. He's mine!" the witch called to Buffy.

Spike did a doubletalk. What would such a cute little girl want with dork like Xander? What did Buffy want with him? Especially after the moment he had shared with her the night before.

Buffy took a menacing step toward Amy.

"Oh, I don't think so. Xander, tell her," Buffy commanded looking back at him.

"What? I, uh..."

"He doesn't have to say. I know what his heart wants," Amy said, smugly.

"Funny, I know what your face wants," Buffy said, walking up and slugging the girl in the face.

"Buffy no!" Spike yelled and watched in horror as the girl was thrown to the floor.

Buffy ignored him and turned to confront Xander.

"What is this, you're two-timing me?" She demanded, hurt.

Xander didn't know what to say.

Spike helped Amy to her feet, then she shrugged him off. Her nose was bloody and her eyes had become pitch-black. She began to weave a spell with her hands.

"Goddess Hecate, work thy will!"

"Uh-oh," Xander groaned.

The spell's energy swirled around her.

"Before thee let the unclean thing crawl!" Amy cried, thrusting her arms out at Buffy.

The power of the spell leapt from her hands and enveloped the Slayer. The energy soon dissipated.

"Buffy!" Xander and Spike both cried in disbelief.

Buffy had disappeared leaving only her coat and heels behind.

Giles came back into the library with Jenny.

"What, what just happened?" He demanded seeing Spike and Xander staring in horror at the raincoat on the ground.

"Buffy," Xander said, pointing at it.

Jenny smiled broadly when she saw Xander and tried to go to him, but

Giles held her back.

"Where is she?" Giles asked eyes searching the pile of coat.

"There!" Spike said, pointing at a rat crawling out of a sleeve.

"Oh, my God!

Amy glared at Xander.

"Why is she here?" She demanded, pointing at Jenny.

Xander was too freaked out to take her seriously.

"Can you focus for a minute? You just turned Buffy into a rat," he said. They all followed rat Buffy with their eyes as she scampered across the floor.

Amy shrugged.

"Buffy can take care of herself. Why don't we go someplace private?" Amy suggested, taking a hold of his arm.

Jenny put her hands on her hips and gave Amy a haughty look. Giles and Spike kept their eyes glued to Buffy, not wanting to lose sight of her.

Xander jerked his arm away Amy.

"Can you... I'm not going anywhere until you change her back," he demanded.

You heard him. So why don't you undo your little magic trick and get lost?" Jenny said, snottily.

"Who made you Queen of the World? Well, you're old enough to be," Amy smirked at her.

"Well, what can I say? I guess Xander's just too much man for the pimple squad."

Amy once again prepared to cast a spell.

"Goddess Hecate, to you I pray, with this..."

Xander put his hand over her mouth.

"Would you quit with the Hecate?!"

Giles had had enough and talked sternly to Amy and Jenny.

"You two, sit. And be quiet. We have to catch the Buffy rat."

He and Xander proceeded to corner the small rodent while Spike just stood there, still trying to wrap his head around the situation.

Xander was finally in reach of her.

"Good Buffy. Just..." He stopped and looked up when Oz suddenly appeared beside him.

Everyone watched in shock as the normally mild mannered young man punched Xander in the face, knocking him into the bookshelves.

Oz shakes out his hand. And rat Buffy makes her escape from behind a bookcase and goes out of the library doors into the hall.

"That kinda hurt," Oz said, still shaking his hand.

"Kinda?! What was that for?" Xander demanded, rubbing his sore cheek.

Oz shrugged.

"I was on the phone all night, listening to Willow cry about you. Now, I don't know exactly what happened, but I was left with a very strong urge to... hit you," Oz said offering his hand to help Xander up.

"I didn't touch her. I swear," Xander said as Oz pulled him to his feet.

"Xander! Where's Buffy?" Giles demanded, looking around anxiously.

"Amy turned her into a rat," Xander explained to Oz.

"Oh," Oz said, looking around.

Giles and Xander got on their knees and looked around while making squeaking noises. Oz crouched down to look as well.

"I don't see her. If anything happens to her, I'll... Oh, just go home. Lock yourself away.

You're only going to cause more problems here. Now, Amy, Jenny and I will, uh... try and break the spell. Oz, if, if you could aid us in, in finding, um... Buffy…"

"Sure. Absolutely," Oz said.

Giles turned to look at Spike, but the vampire had left.

Xander started to say something, but Giles cut him off before he can even get out a word, doing his best to control his anger.

"Just go. Get out of my sight!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spike caught up to her before she could enter the boiler room.

"I don't think so pet," he said, then laughed at how the nickname had taken on a new meaning.

"Let's get you back to the watcher. He can fix this," Spike said, then snatched her up using his vampire speed.

He held her up to look into her eyes.

"Stay where you're put. I mean it slayer!"

Then he slipped her into his coat pocket.

Before he reached the library, Xander and Cordelia ran past him, followed by a mob of girls, some carrying weapons.

Spike stared after them for a moment, then groaned and gave chase. Buffy would hate him forever if he allowed her friends to get hurt.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spike followed the mob all the way to Buffy's house. Xander and Cordelia must have barricaded themselves inside. He was slightly amused to see that even Joyce Summers was outside, banging on the door to get in.

He reached into his pocket, and gently pet Buffy as he tried to decide what he should do. The mob was finally able to get the door open, and Spike moved to follow, but the stopped when he noticed a familiar dark shadow on the roof.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inside Buffy's room, Cordelia and Xander slammed the door shut. Xander went over to the window and checked outside.

"Good. The mob still hasn't found us. We should be safer up here," he said.

Just as he looked back from the window Angelus grabbed him from outside.

"Works in theory," the vampire said, pulling him out onto the roof.

"Xander!" Cordelia cried, terrified.

"Where's Buffy?!" Angelus demanded giving Xander a rough shake.

Cordelia came up to the window and looked out at them.

"Cordy, get outta here!" Xander called.

Angelus threw him off of the roof to the lawn below. He leapt down after him and stood over him.

" Perfect," the vampire said, grabbing Xander and pulling him up.

"I wanted to do something special for Buffy, actually to Buffy, but this is so much better!"

Xander kneed him in the crotch, but Angelus wasn't fazed. He flipped Xander over backward onto the grass again. He bent down grabbed Xander's hair and liftted his head up.

"If it's any consolation, I feel very close to you right now," Angelus said, preparing to sink his fangs into Xanders's neck.

A hand suddenly grabbed Angelus by the shoulder, pulled him up and threw him aside into a tree. He hit it hard and slid down to the ground. Xander jumped to a conclusion and looked up at his savior.

"Buffy, how..."

However it was not Buffy, but Spike that was staring down at him.

"No. Thanks to you, Buffy is a soddin' rat! Get your ass in the house and make sure that mob doesn't kill your girl. I can't deal with them and him at the same time," he growled, hauling Xander to his feet and shoving the boy toward the front door.

"I don't know what you're up to, Spike, but it doesn't amuse!" Angelus said, then jumped on the younger vampire.

The fight ensued, each giving as good as they got. Spike was relishing every second. Fighting Angelus was almost as much fun as fighting Buffy. The difference was that Angelus went straight for the kill. Spike soon found himself in a headlock, his sire was straining to physically remove Spike's head from his body.

Stars had began to appear in front of Spike's eyes when he suddenly felt a tickling sensation on his wrist. He looked to see Buffy climbing from his sleeve toward Angelus' arms that were wrapped tightly around his neck.

Angelus suddenly cursed and let go when Buffy sank her sharp teeth as deep as she could into his hand. He flung her off of him, sending her flying to the bushes.

Spike punched him in the face, and the fight resumed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back at school in the science lab, Giles and Amy have a beaker of brew going over a Bunsen burner. Giles checks everything and is satisfied.

"Right. Go on. You first," he commanded.

Amy sighed and began to chant.

"Goddess of creatures great and small, I conjure thee to withdraw. Hecate, I hereby license thee to depart!"

Giles sprinkled a powder into the beaker and it sparked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Angelus and Spike were moving a lot slower now. Both were covered in blood and missing teeth. Spike's left eye was swollen shut, and he was pretty sure that he had a couple of broken ribs. Angelus' left arm was hanging at an odd angle and from the way he was wincing with every move, Spike was pretty sure he'd broken a couple of his ribs as well.

A bright light flashing within the bushes momentarily distracted the fighting vampires.

Disoriented, Buffy slowly stood up and stared in disbelief at the two bloodied up vampires.

Angelus, realizing he was in no state to fight both Buffy and Spike turned and ran off into the night. Buffy would have chased after him. If she had been wearing clothes.

Spike smiled a bloody smile at her, and was about to comment on her state of dress, when the door to Buffy's house opened and the mob started filing out looking dazed and confused.

As quick as his injuries would allow, Spike shrugged out of his duster and tossed it to her. Buffy had enough troubles at school, he didn't want her to have to suffer the taunting of her female peers for being caught naked out in her front yard.

The slayer quickly put on his coat, then hurried over to him.

"So, I guess this is Angelus' Valentine's gift huh?" She asked, running a finger over some of the wounds on his face.

"No, he was going to turn Xander…"

"But Spike stopped him," Xander said, as he and Cordelia walked toward them.

"Your boyfriend saved my life."

He nodded at Spike and the vampire nodded back.

Buffy looked down to hide the grin that refused to be suppressed. Spike had protected her friends when she couldn't, and Xander had acknowledged him as her boyfriend. Perhaps she should send Angelus a thank-you note…

"I gotta get Cordy home, I'll see you tomorrow, Buff."

Spike and Buffy watched them leave.

"Give me a minute to get dressed, and I'll walk you home." She smiled and started walking to the door.

"C'mon, Slayer. I was heroic tonight. Don't I at least get a kiss?" He teased.

Buffy looked at his blood-smeared mouth and grimaced.

"No kisses, but maybe…" She trailed off and looked at him consideringly.

Was she brave enough? She almost did it in front of Xander earlier, surely she could do it for Spike…

Gathering her courage she turned to face him.

Spike frowned at the serious expression on her face. But his eyebrows lifted when he saw her hands go to the belt of the duster. Was she really going to…

Yes, yes she was.

Buffy's courage lasted all of fifteen seconds, before she wrapped the coat back around her and darted inside the house, face flaming.

"Hey! Slayer! That's not fair! I couldn't see outta this eye. You hear me? You gotta do that again!"

End chapter 9

A/N: Okay, next up is 'Passion', and I want to do a poll. In a review, let me know if you think Jenny Calendar should still be killed off…

Until next time,

PJ


	10. Chapter 10

Series: Second Chances

Author: Princess Joyce

Rated: T

Warnings: Character Death

Special thanks to lilred-07 for the new summary.

A/N: Thanks for all the suggestions, concerning Jenny Calendar. My muse actually led me in a direction that I hadn't thought of going. This thing is long. 28 pages in Word. I don't have a beta, and the longer the chapter is, the more mistakes there will be. Just warning you. Hope you enjoy it…

Passion 

"_Passion. It lies in all of us. Sleeping... ...waiting... And though unwanted... ...unbidden... it will stir... ...open its jaws, and howl. It speaks to us... guides us... Passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have?"_

Buffy stirred slightly and blinked open her eyes at the feel of the warm morning sunshine coming through the window. She gave a lazy stretch then looked over at her alarm clock to see if she had time doze for a few more minutes.

A blank envelope sitting on her nightstand table blocked her view of the clock. Curious she sat up, and reached for it.

"Please be from Spike," she muttered, even as a cold chill ran through her when her fingertips touched it.

Inside she found a pencil sketch of herself sleeping. Someone had sat right here on her bed, and sketched her picture.

"Please be from Spike," she said over and over again as she rushed to get ready for school.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He was sleeping when she arrived. Dead to the world, literally. His bare chest was still and no breath escaped his nose or mouth. Any sane person would be horrified at coming across him like this, so why was it that all she could think about was whether or not he was completely naked under that sheet?

"Spike?"

No response.

She pushed at his shoulder.

"Spike, wake-up."

Still no response. Buffy frowned and looked at his clock. She only an hour before her first class started. Perhaps she would just have to wait until after school to show him the picture.

She sighed and turned to go when a thought occurred to her. He had seen her naked last week. It was only fair that she should get to see him. And if he didn't know about it, all the better.

Buffy bit back a grin and quickly pulled the sheet off of him before she lost her nerve.

He was magnificent. Like a Greek god sculpted out of marble. One look between his legs told her that he was having a very nice dream.

"That's cheating, Slayer. I only got a quick peek," he said.

Buffy jumped and threw the sheet back over him.

Spike opened his eyes and smirked at the now blushing slayer. Buffy averted her eyes as he stretched and sat up, letting the sheet fall dangerously low in his lap.

The vampire laughed at her and looked over at his clock.

"Are you playing hooky today, Luv? Not that I'm complaining, but I thought that poufy principal of yours had it out for you."

Buffy nodded.

"He does, and I'm not going to miss school, I just needed to come by ask you a question first," she explained.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Tell me that you have taken up sketching as a hobby and decided to leave me a little gift by my bed last night?"

Spike just looked at her, confused.

Buffy sat on the bed and handed the picture to him. He let loose some colorful swear words and got out bed, completely disregarding that fact that was naked.

She watched as he dressed trying to focus on him, and not the horrible new turn her life had taken.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"He was in my room," Buffy said, in lieu of a greeting to her watcher, Xander, and Cordelia in the library a little later.

"HER ROOM! Watcher! What the hell?" Spike shouted from right behind her.

Everyone but Buffy looked at Spike in shock.

"How did you get here?" Xander demanded.

Spike looked at him.

"Very carefully," he said, running his hand over a spot on this face that was very red.

"Can we focus here? He was in my room!" Buffy said again, throwing Angelus' sketch on the table.

"Who?" Giles asked, leaning forward to get a closer look.

"Angel. He was in my room last night," Buffy repeated yet again.

Spike opened his mouth, but Buffy shook her head. The vampire growled in his throat and started pacing.

"Are you sure?" The watcher asked.

"Positive. When I woke up, I found a picture he'd left me on my pillow," she said, indicating the sketch.

"A visit from the pointed-tooth fairy," Xander quipped.

Spike stomped over to him, looking angry, but then gave him a nasty grin.

"That's good. I'm going to use that one next time I see him," Spike told him, gleefully.

"Knock yourself out," Xander said, nervously.

"Wait, I thought vampires couldn't come in unless you invited them in," Cordelia said.

"Yes, but, uh, once you've invited them in, thereafter they're, they're always welcome," Giles explained.

"Y'know, I think there may be a valuable lesson for you gals here about inviting strange men into your bedrooms," Xander said.

Spike nodded then looked back at Xander.

"Hey!"

"Oh, God! I invited him in my car once. That means he can come into my car whenever he wants!" Cordelia moaned.

Spike blinked at looked at the girl sitting next to Xander. She was very pretty, but obviously did not have much in the way of brains.

"Yep, you're doomed to havin' to give him and his vamp pals a lift whenever they feel like it. And those guys never chip in for gas."

Spike snorted and Xander looked rather pleased with himself.

Cordelia looked away, disgusted.

"Giles, there has to be some sort of spell to reverse the invitation, right? Like a barrier, a no shoes, no pulse, no service kind of thing?" Buffy asked

"Yeah, that works for a car, too?" Cordelia chimed.

"Yes, well, I-I-I could check on my..."

"Hello!" Xander called out, jumping up from his chair.

They all turned to see two students enter the library.

"Excuse me, but have you ever heard of knocking?" He asked, a bit snottily.

"We're supposed to get some books. On Stalin," the boy said looking at the stacks.

"Does this look like a Barnes & Noble?" Xander asked, pointing at him.

"This is a school library, Xander," Giles scolded quietly as he stepped forward to assist the students.

"Since when?" Xander demanded in mock outrage.

"Uh, y-yes, yes, uh, third row. Historical biographies," Giles said, pointing at the stacks.

The group quickly and quietly made their way into Giles' office, shutting and locking the door.

"So Angel has decided to step up his harassment of you?" Giles asked Buffy after they settled into the cramped space.

"By sneaking in her room and leaving stuff at night? Why doesn't he just slit her throat or strangle her while she's sleeping or cut her heart out?" Cordelia asked.

"What? I'm trying to help," she defended.

"Yes. Uh, uh, look, it's-it's classic battle strategy to throw one's opponent off his game. He-he-he's just trying to provoke you. Uh, to taunt you, to, to goad you into, uh, some mishap of some sort," Giles explained.

"The nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah approach to battle?" Xander asked.

"Yes, Xander, once more you've managed to boil a complex thought down to its simplest possible form," Giles said, annoyed.

"He's right, Buffy. Angelus always enjoyed messing with his victims before he ate them. Darla was always yelling at him about not playing with his food," Spike said, smiling at some gruesome memory.

"Giles, Angel once told me that when he was obsessed with Drusilla, the first thing h-he did was to kill her family," Buffy said, turning very pale.

"Your mom," Xander said, concerned.

"I know. I'm gonna have to tell her something. The truth?"

"No. You-you-you-you can't do that," Giles warned.

"Yeah. The more people who know the secret, the more it cheapens it for the rest of us," Xander quipped.

Spike looked like he wanted to say something, but decided not to.

"But I've gotta tell her something. I've gotta do something. Giles, Angel has an all-access pass to my house, and I'm not always there when my mother is. I can't protect her."

"I told you I will find a-a spell," Giles said, flustered.

"What about until you find a spell?" She insisted.

"Until then, you and your mother are welcome to ride around with me in my car," Cordelia chimed in.

"Your watcher will find a spell Buffy. I know. You use it rather frequently," he said, irritably as he remembered the occasion that she had used it against him.

Buffy gave him a thoughtful look.

"I used it against you?" She asked, confused.

Spike grinned.

"Well Slayer, it wasn't always sunshine and daisies with us, luv," Spike teased, not about to explain.

Giles put a hand on Buffy's shoulder to regain her attention.

"Buffy, I-I understand your concern, but it's imperative that you keep a level head through all this."

Buffy frowned and crossed her arms.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have Angel lurking in your bedroom at night."

"I know how hard this is for you…" Giles began, but stopped when Buffy gave him a look.

"All right, I don't. But as the Slayer, you don't have the luxury of being a slave to your, your passions. You mustn't let Angel get to you. No matter how provocative his behavior may become," he finished.

Buffy mulled over what he had said.

"So what you're basically saying is, 'just ignore him, and maybe he'll go away'?"

"Yes. Precisely," Giles said, relieved that she had understood.

"Hey, how come Buffy doesn't get a snotty 'once again you boil it down to the simplest form' thing?" Xander demanded.

Giles and Buffy both looked over at him.

"Watcher's pet."

Giles just shook his head.

"You all should get to class. Spike, since it appears you are stuck here for the day would you mind helping me search for the spell?"

Spike nodded, kissed Buffy on the forehead and headed back out to the stacks to begin.

"Keep him out of trouble," Buffy warned then walked out with Xander and Cordelia.

Giles raised an eyebrow at her then left the office to join Spike. He was easy to find.

"NO SPIKE! No smoking near the books!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"It's not here," Spike said a little while later.

Giles looked up from the book he was searching through.

"What do you mean? You couldn't have possibly searched through everything…"

"I didn't have to. I know the spell is in a book about this big with a dark green cover," he explained.

Giles gave him an exasperated look.

"Just because it is in that book, doesn't mean that it's not in another…" he trailed off as he remembered something.

"Jen, er, Miss Calendar has a book that resembles your description," Giles said, taking off glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Calendar? Calendar, Calendar. Oh, the gypsy girl," Spike said triumphantly, then frowned.

"Yes, y-you know her?"

Spike just shrugged and looked away.

"Spike, is Jenny… I mean, when you know us in t-the future, is she with me, er us?"

Spike looked back at him, but remained silent.

"You're right, I shouldn't have asked," the librarian said getting to his feet.

Spike still didn't say anything.

"Well, first period should be letting out in a minute. I will try to catch her during the class change."

The vampire nodded and went back to pursuing the stacks.

"What are you looking for now?" Giles asked him.

"If you want to stay ahead of Angel, I'm the best one to help," he said, pulling out a book on ancient demons.

Giles simply nodded at him, then headed toward the computer classroom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy walked into the library with her lunch bag and headed for the table that Spike was occupying.

"Where's Giles?" She asked, plopping down next to him and opening her Diet Coke can.

Spike looked up from his book and yawned.

"He went to a magic shop to get some stuff for the spell," he said, stretching.

"Aw, poor Spike. You should be sleeping now," she teased, pulling out her sandwich.

"You have no idea how tempted I am to go curl up in the floor behind those shelves," he admitted pointing to the stacks in the very back of the library.

"I won't tell," she said with a wink.

He smiled.

"Not that I'm not happy you are here, but I can't help but wonder why you aren't having lunch with your friends," he said.

Buffy frowned.

"I eat lunch with them every day. Xander and Cordelia, Willow and Oz and Buffy... I guess I'm tired of being the fifth wheel. Also, Willow just can't seem to shut up about how Ms. Calendar asked her to teach class tomorrow…"

Buffy trailed off when Spike yawned again.

"Sorry."

She just smiled at him and continued to eat.

He gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm not sure how useful I'll be, patrolling tonight," he said.

Buffy thought about that for a minute.

"Maybe we should stay in tonight. You could come to dinner and help me tell my mom about Angel without actually telling her anything," Buffy said enthusiastically.

Spike gave her an annoyed look and she sighed.

"Well, it was worth a try," she said and offered him one of her potato chips.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand to his mouth. Slowly, he at the chip and licked the salt from her fingers.

"If you want me, I'm there," he promised.

Buffy reluctantly pulled her hand back and took another drink. Her heart was pounding, and she felt very hot.

"No, it will probably be easier if you aren't. I meant that about staying in tonight though. I don't want to worry," she said, seriously.

He leaned forward and gave her chaste kiss.

"I promise."

Odd how that one sweet kiss set her heart racing even more than the heavy passionate ones they usually shared did…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy picked at her food as she tried to decide what exactly she should say. Joyce was frowning at her in mom-ly concern.

"Okay. What's wrong?" Her mom demanded, finally.

"It's nothing," Buffy said, looking down at her plate.

Why was it so hard to talk to her mom? Probably because she would have to lie.

"Come on. You can tell me anything. I've read all the parenting books. You cannot surprise me," Joyce said, firmly.

'Yes, but I doubt having the Slayer as your daughter was covered,' she thought to herself.

Buffy put down her fork, and looked over at her mother.

"Do you remember that guy Angel?" She asked.

"Angel, the, um... the college boy who was tutoring you in history? Don't tell me you broke up with Spike?" Joyce asked.

Buffy shook her head.

"No Mom, Spike and I are fine. It's just. Well, before I started seeing Spike, I was sort of dating Angel. He hasn't been around for a while, but he's back now. And he's really unhappy about Spike and me. He's, uh well…"

"Don't tell me. He's changed. He's not the same guy you fell for?" Her mom asked with a small smile.

"In a nutshell. A-anyway, um... since he got back, he's been kinda following me around. He's having trouble letting go."

"Buffy, has he done anything..." Joyce asked, concerned.

"No! No, it's not like that. He's just been hanging around... a lot. Just sending me notes, that kind of thing. I just don't wanna see him right now. I mean, if he shows up, I'll talk to him. Just... don't invite him in."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Thanks for having me over, Buffy. Especially on a school night and all," Willow said a few hours later as she sat next to Buffy on her bed.

The two girls were armed to the teeth with garlic, holy water, stakes and crosses.

"No problem. Hey, sorry about your fish," Buffy said.

Angelus had gone into Willow's bedroom, taken all of the fish out of her aquarium, and strung them together on a thread. Willow had found them in an envelope he left for her, and decided a sleepover at Buffy's was needed.

"Oh, it's okay. We hadn't really had time to bond yet. Although for the first time I'm glad my parents didn't let me have a puppy."

"Every time something like this happens, my first instinct is to run to Spike. But I can't keep doing that," Buffy admitted, sadly.

"Why not? I'm sure he'd come if you call," Willow said.

For the first time since she met Spike, Willow realized that she would be more than happy to have him there. One more thing between them and Angelus.

"He would, but I think I've been too much of a burden on him lately. I ran to him this morning, and he followed me to school. Did you know he spent all day looking up demons he knows we will have to deal with in the next few years? He should have been at home sleeping, but instead he was he was doing what he could to help. I had to make him promise that he would stay in and get some sleep tonight…"

Willow nodded.

"He definitely wouldn't get any sleep here," she said, eyeing the window to Buffy's room nervously.

"Nope. Besides, I am the Slayer. I need to know that I can handle these situations without him, even if I don't have to."

"That's true…"

They sat in silence for a moment.

"I never would have believed that Angel could change so much. He is completely different from the guy I knew."

"Well, sort of, except..." Willow began.

"Except what?"

"You're still the only thing he thinks about."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Angelus growled and staked yet another incompetent minion. Drusilla reached out and caught some of the dust on her finger then stuck it into her mouth.

"He was my last one," she told him with a pout.

The dark haired vampire bared his teeth at her, but she just grinned.

"We'll make more," he said, dismissively.

"You keep saying that, but you won't do it!" She whined.

Angelus turned away from her and glared at the wall, cursing the sunlight that kept him trapped with her.

"I told you Dru, I can't just turn anyone… They have to be special. It has to mean something, or they'll end up like these empty-headed fools that we've been stuck with for weeks!"

Drusilla was looking up at the ceiling, ignoring him. She suddenly let out a moan of pain.

Angelus sighed in irritation.

"What is it now?"

Drusilla tumbled out of the wheelchair and began to writhe on the floor.

"The air. It worries. Someone... an old enemy is seeking help... help to destroy our family. Ohhhh..."

She had his attention now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, good morning, ladies. And what did you two do last night?" Xander inquired the next morning as a sleepy Buffy and Willow made their way to the school.

"We had kind of a 'pajama party sleepover with weapons' thing," Willow told him, looking through some of the papers in her notebook as she walked.

"Oh. And I don't suppose either of you had the presence of mind to locate a camera to capture the moment," He said in a mock-stern voice.

The girls ignored him.

" I have to go. I have a class to teach in about five minutes, and I have to arrive early to glare disapprovingly at the stragglers," Willow said happily, but then spotted Ms. Calendar walking in the door and frowned.

"Oh, darn. She's here. Five hours of lesson planning yesterday down the drain..." she mumbled and walked off.

"You know what? I'll see you in class," Buffy said to Xander and hurried to catch up with the computer teacher.

"Hey," she said when she caught her.

"Hi," Jenny said, cautiously.

Buffy looked at Jenny a moment, then averted her eyes.

"Uh, is there something that... Did you want something?" Jenny asked, when Buffy remained silent.

"Look... I know you feel badly about what happened, and I just wanted to say..." She trailed off and looked up at the teacher.

Jenny looked at her expectantly.

"Good. Keep it up."

"Don't worry, I will," Jenny said, sincerely.

Buffy sighed and held up her hand.

"Oh, wait. Um... He misses you. He doesn't say anything, I mean, but I know he does. And I don't want him to be lonely. I don't want anyone to."

"Buffy, you know that if I have a chance to make this up..." She began, but Buffy interrupted her.

"We're... good here. Let's just leave it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why is he here again?" Cordelia asked impatiently as Willow and Buffy set up to perform the spell that would keep Angel out of Willow's house.

Spike opened his mouth, but Buffy put a hand over it.

"To test it. We want to make sure that it works," she said impatiently.

"We didn't test my car!"

She was ignored.

Willow finished nailing a cross to her bedroom wall and quickly pulled a curtain over it to hide it.

"I'm gonna have a hard time explaining this to my dad," she muttered, frowning.

"You really think it'll bother him?" Buffy asked.

She knew that Willow and her family were Jewish, but it wasn't something that came up a lot.

"Ira Rosenberg's only daughter nailing crucifixes to her bedroom wall? I have to go over to Xander's house just to watch 'A Charlie Brown Christmas' every year."

"I see your point."

"Although it is worthwhile to see him do the Snoopy Dance," the redhead grinned.

Spike smirked.

"Now that, I really need to see."

"Willow, are you aware that there are no fish in your aquarium?" Cordelia said looking at her with distaste.

Willow frowned and whined.

Spike sent Buffy a questioning look, but she just waved a hand impatiently.

"You know, Cordelia, we've already done your car. Call it a night if you want," Buffy suggested, trying not to glare at the girl.

"Right. Thanks. And you know I'd do the same for you if you had a social life," the brunette said and left.

"Wow, that Anya chick is a breath of fresh air compared to that bitch," Spike said.

"Who?" Buffy asked.

Spike sighed and shrugged.

"Nobody."

They made Spike stand outside, then Willow cast the spell and revoked his invitation. It worked, so she repeated the process for Angelus.

"Next we'll do…" Buffy trailed off when she noticed Willow staring at Spike who was still outside the door waiting for them to finish.

The redhead looked at Buffy, the turned back to vampire, who was now staring back at her, curiously.

"Spike, you are invited in," Willow said, her voice only slightly unsteady.

The vampire looked truly astonished and he hesitantly stepped over the threshold.

To Willow, it seemed such a little thing, but Buffy pulled her into a tight hug unable to hide her happiness. Even Spike couldn't keep a pleased smile off of his face as he lifted their bag of magic supplies.

An envelope fell to the floor and Willow quickly picked it up.

"It's for you," she whispered, handing it to Buffy.

Buffy unfolded the paper and saw a pencil sketch of her mother sleeping.

"Mom."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Joyce Summers sighed in relief as she pulled into her drive way. Eight hours on her feet at the museum and another hour at the grocery store had her wiped out. She really was exhausted, and she still had to make dinner before she could relax.

She climbed out of the jeep, grabbing the grocery bag out of the seat next to her, and turned toward the house, shutting the door with her foot. A vaguely familiar looking young man, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, startled her.

"Mrs. Summers, I need to talk to you," Angelus said.

He seemed polite, but one look in those empty brown eyes of his had Joyce shuddering uneasily.

"You're Angel," she said, in her firm, mom, voice.

"Did Buffy tell you about us?" He asked.

"She told me she wants you to leave her alone," Joyce said, refusing to make eye contact again.

"I-I can't. I can't do that," he said as she quickly dodged passed him, hurrying up the walk to the door of the house.

"You're scaring her," Joyce said, feeling a bit scared herself.

"You have to help me. Joyce...I need, I need to be with her. Y-you can convince her. You have to convince her."

Her instinctive protectiveness toward her daughter came through to push back her fear, and she turned to face him with threatening eyes.

"Look, I'm telling you to leave her alone," she warned, enunciating each word.

"You have to talk to her for me, Joyce. Tell her I need her," his face was no longer that of a heartbroken teenager, but rather an amused predator, playing with it's prey.

"Please, look, I-I just wanna get inside, okay?" She said, not waiting for a response

She let go of her grocery bag with one hand and rummaged in her purse for her keys, but she couldn't keep her grip on the bag, and it fell. Several oranges rolled out and around. Angelus righted the bag and scrambled to pick a few of the oranges up.

"You don't understand, Joyce. I'll die without Buffy. She'll die without me."

"Are you threatening her?

"Please... Why is she doing this to me?"

"I'm calling the police now."

She decided to forget the grocery bag and went to the door. Once there she fumbled with her keys, trying to find the right one. Angelus came up next to her. She finally got the key in the door.

"I haven't been able to sleep since the night we made love."

Joyce looked up at him in surprise, unable to believe that Buffy would sleep with such an unstable man.

"I need her. I know you understand."

"Just leave us alone," Joyce said, opening the door and rushing inside.

He tried to follow, but came up against an invisible barrier. Buffy, Spike, and Willow came down the stairs. Willow read a Latin verse from a book.

"'Hicce verbis consensus rescissus est.'"

Buffy walked up to the door; Spike was slightly behind her, making faces at the other vampire.

"Sorry, Angel. Changed the locks," she said, slamming the door in his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jenny Calendar sat behind her classroom computer, totally absorbed in her project. It wasn't until Jenny had seen Buffy's face the day after Angel had lost his soul that she realized what a fool she'd been. She should have told Buffy or at least Rupert what was going on when they first met.

There was a happy blip on the computer and she was excited to see that it was attempting to translate the text. If she could get this to work, she could give Angel is his soul back. Jenny knew that nothing short of that would win Buffy's forgiveness, and as long as the Slayer was upset with her, Rupert would never except her into his life the way she wanted to be.

"Come on, come on..." she muttered.

The hourglass suddenly disappeared and a translation scrolled up next to the original text.

"That's it! It's gonna work! This... will work…" She said, excitedly.

Jenny quickly saved the text and popped out a yellow floppy disk, setting it aside by some books near the edge of her desk. Next she hurried over to the printer where a hard copy was printing. She couldn't wait to show Rupert.

She felt him, the moment he appeared at the classroom door.

"Angel... How did you get in here?" She asked, slowly inching away from him.

"I was invited. The sign in front of the school... 'Formatia trans sicere educatorum,'" he said with a mischievous smirk.

"'Enter all ye who seek knowledge,'" Jenny translated the Latin with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Angelus laughed and started toward her.

"What can I say? I'm a knowledge seeker."

"Angel, I-I-I've got good news," she said, hoping to stall him. What else could she do?

"I heard. You went shopping at the local boogedy-boogedy store. The Orb of Thesulah. If memory serves, this is supposed to summon a person's soul... from the ether... store it until it can be transferred," he said picking the orb up off of her desk.

Jenny didn't say anything, readying herself to bolt through the door at any moment.

"The Orb began to glow as he looked into it. He glanced up at Jenny for an instant.

"You know what I hate most about these things?"

Jenny screamed as he heaved it into the chalkboard behind her. It shattered into hundreds of pieces and a lot of dust.

Angelus smiled a truly evil smile.

"They're so damn fragile. Must be that shoddy gypsy craftsmanship, huh?"

Jenny started inching her way toward the door as Angelus reached over to the PC and turned the monitor so he could see it.

"I never cease to be amazed by how much the world has changed in just two and a half centuries," he comments as he studies the screen.

Jenny reached the door and tried to open it, but soon found the he had somehow locked it. Her eyes flicked back to Angelus as he turned the monitor back around.

"It's a miracle to me. You, you put the secrets to restoring my soul in here..."

He shoved the computer off her of desk and onto the floor. It broke, and the monitor shattered, sparked and started to burn. Angelus tore the printout from the printer.

"…it comes out here," he finished looking at the paper.

"'The Ritual of Restoration.' Wow. This, this brings back memories."

He started to tear the printout in half.

"Wait. That's your..." Jenny started.

"Oh, my cure?" He asked as he finished tearing the papers up.

"No, thanks. Been there, done that, and deja vu just isn't what it used to be."

He walked over to the broken computer, which had caught on fire.

"My... Isn't this my lucky day. The computer..." he said, and held the ripped papers over the flames.

"…and the pages. Looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone."

He crouched over the fire as if to warm himself as Jenny slowly started toward the back door. Angelus looked back up at her, his face melting into the vampire visage.

"And teacher makes three."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giles stepped up to Buffy's front door and knocked. Willow answered.

"Willow, good evening," he said, stepping inside the door.

"Hi. Come on in," she said, shutting the door behind her.

"Watcher," Spike acknowledged him briefly before turning back to the television.

The vampire had made himself at home, sprawled on the Summer's couch munching on Joyce's freshly baked cookies.

"Here's the book," Willow said, handing the spell book over.

"Right. I guess I should do my apartment tonight. The ritual go all right?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. It went fine. Well, it went fine until Angel showed up and told Buffy's mom that he and Buffy had... Well, you know, that they had... you know. You do know, right?" Willow asked, flustered.

"Oh, yes. Yes. Sorry," he said, as the reason for the girl's unease became apparent.

"Oh, good, 'cause I just realized that being a librarian and all, you maybe didn't know," the redhead said, relieved.

A snort of laughter came from the vampire on the couch. Giles glared at him and moved with Willow back to the front of the house.

"Thank you. I got it," he said, dryly.

"You would have been proud of her, though. She totally kept her cool," Willow said with a smile.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Okay, well, I'll tell Buffy you stopped by," she said opening the door for him.

Giles glance up the stairs.

"Would you, um... Perhaps I should intervene on, on Buffy's behalf w-w-with her mother. Um, maybe... say something?"

"Sure! Like, what would you say?"

"W... Uh..." Giles had no idea.

Willow opened the door wider and gestured for him to leave.

"You will tell Buffy I dropped by?"

"You bet," Willow promised quickly shutting the door behind him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy sat on her bed as her mom paced the room.

"That stuff with the Latin and the herbs, uh, he's just real superstitious," Buffy said, cringing out how ridiculous that sounded.

Joyce abruptly stopped pacing and sat on the bed.

"Oh," she said as if she just couldn't process everything.

"We just thought if..." Buffy began/

"Was he the first? No, wait. I don't wanna know. I don't think I want to." She jumped up and started pacing again

Buffy was almost relived that he mom was focusing on the 'sex' thing and not the magic.

"Yeah. He was the first. I mean, the only," she said, quickly.

Joyce stopped pacing again to look her daughter in the eye.

"He's older than you."

"I know," Buffy said, looking down. She had no idea…

"Too old, Buffy. And he's obviously not very stable. I really wish..." she sat down again.

"I just thought you would show more judgment."

"He wasn't like this before."

"Are you in love with him?" Joyce asked, bracing herself for the answer.

"I was," Buffy admitted.

And it was true. She had loved Angel very much. He was he first real love, and she would never forget that. But even if he hadn't lost his soul, Buffy knew that it would have ended.

"Were you careful?"

Her mom's awkward question pulled her out of her musings.

"Mom, this is no time..." She began. But how could she explain to her mother that Angel couldn't make babies or carry diseases.

"Don't 'Mom' me, Buffy. You don't get to get out of this. You had sex with a boy you didn't even see fit to tell me you were dating," Joyce said, jumping to her feet again.

Buffy nodded.

"I made a mistake."

"Yeah, well, don't just say that to shut me up, because I think you really did."

Would there be no end to her punishment for sleeping with Angel?

"I know that! But I-I can't tell you everything," Buffy said, her voice shaking slightly.

"How about anything? Buffy, you can shut me out of your life, I am pretty much used to that. But don't expect me to ever stop caring about you, because it's never gonna happen. I love you more than anything in the world."

Joyce sat back down on the bed.

"That would be your cue to, uh, roll your eyes and tell me I'm grossing you out."

"You're not," Buffy said, keeping her face turned away so that her mother wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. Never had she wanted to tell her mother the truth more than she did at this moment.

"What about Spike?" Her mom asked after a few minutes.

"Spike loves me, Mom. And I care about him a lot. But he has made it clear that we will wait until I am ready."

Joyce nodded and closed her eyes again.

"Sleeping with Angel made me realize that I'm not ready. And Mom, Spike is nothing like Angel. H-He's a lot younger, and definitely more stable…"

"I know. I like Spike a lot, Buffy. And I'm glad that he is so patient with you. But he is still a guy, and as you are now well aware guys can change… I just want you to keep me a little more informed of what's going on with you. You might be surprised by how much I can actually help you."

"I promise," the Slayer said with a small smile.

Joyce took a deep breath and let it out.

"Oh, well... I guess that was the talk," she said lightly.

"So how'd it go?" Buffy asked cautiously.

They looked at each other.

"I don't know. It was my first," Joyce said with a slight laugh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love... the clarity of hatred... and the ecstasy of grief._

Buffy and Spike were curled up on the couch listening to Willow, who was relating a funny story about her confrontation the weekend before with a group of girls she had thought were Oz groupies.

The slayer snuggled back into the vampire's chest, feeling a contentment she hadn't in a while. It felt so good to have her boyfriend and best friend in the same room, truly enjoying the others company. Now if she could just get Xander too…

The ringing of the phone broke off that thought.

"I got it," she called to her mom, who was in the kitchen cooking dinner, as she hopped up from the couch and headed for the dinning room.

"Hello… Giles, hey! We did the, the thing… It worked. What?"

Spike could feel the distress his slayer was in even though she was in the other room. He exchanged a look with Willow, and the two of them went after Buffy.

She had a look on her face of utter devastation.

Spike asked no questions, just pulled her into his arms. He wanted nothing more than to take her pain away. Willow grabbed the phone from Buffy's lifeless hand and held it to her ear.

"Giles?"

Buffy was holding very tightly to Spike, but her eyes stayed dried.

"What? No!" Willow hung up the phone. She turned to face Buffy and Spike, but burst into tears before she could say anything.

Joyce came running into the room when she heard Willow crying. Seeing Spike comforting Buffy, she pulled Willow to her in a hug. Her eyes met Spike's questioningly, but the vampire just shrugged. Then suddenly he blinked as the realization of what had happened hit him. He hugged Buffy tighter, and the Slayer finally started to cry.

Spike looked out the window to see Angelus watching the scene and grinning maliciously. If it hadn't been for Buffy's tight grip on him, he would have run outside and punched that expression off of the bastard's face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Xander pushed the door to Giles' apartment open and ducked under the yellow crime scene tape.

"Hello? Giles?"

Buffy, Spike, Willow and Cordelia follow.

Xander walked over to the desk and looked around.

"I guess Giles had a big night planned tonight," he said, noting the candles and rose petals.

Buffy picked up a sketch of Jenny that was lying on the floor.

"Giles didn't set this up. Angel did. This is the wrapping for the gift," she said handing the sketch to Xander.

"Oh, man. Poor Giles," the boy said, shaking his head at the picture.

Willow walked over to see Giles' nearly empty weapons chest.

"Look, all his weapons are gone," she said.

"But I thought he kept his weapons at the library," Cordelia said.

"No, those are his, uh, everyday weapons. These were his good weapons. The ones he, uh, breaks out when company comes to visit," Xander answered her.

Buffy went upstairs, looked around and came back down, shaking her head.

"So he's not here," Willow said.

"Well, then where is he?" Cordelia asked.

"He'll go to wherever Angel is," looking at Spike.

The vampire had been uncharacteristically quiet since they'd left her house.

"That means the factory, right?" Willow asked.

"So Giles is gonna try to kill Angel then?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, its about time somebody did," Xander said, glaring at both Spike and Buffy who turned away.

"Xander!" Willow scolded.

"I'm sorry, but let's not forget that I hated Angel long before you guys jumped on the bandwagon…" Xander began.

"Hey!"

"Except for Spike," Xander said, rolling his eyes and continuing his rant.

"So I think I deserve a little something for not saying 'I told you so' long before now. And if Giles wants to go after the, uh, fiend that murdered his girlfriend, I say, 'Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill!'"

Xander looked each one of them in the eye, silently daring them to contradict him.

"You're right," Buffy said.

Willow and Cordelia looked up at Buffy. Spike continued his silent contemplation of the group.

"Thank you," Xander said, not as surprised as Willow and Cordelia that Buffy agreed with him. He knew he was right.

"There's only one thing wrong with Giles' little revenge scenario," the Slayer said.

"And what's that?" Xander asked, his tone made it clear that he was ready for an argument if that was what was needed to get her to face the facts.

"It's gonna get him killed."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy and Spike arrived at the burning warehouse just in time to see Giles getting his ass kicked by Angelus.

The Slayer quickly jumped into the fight, while Spike pulled the watcher out of harms way.

As soon as Giles realized who was holding him, he pushed him away.

"What?" Spike asked just before the watched socked him in the nose, drawing blood.

"You knew!" Giles shouted, "You knew this would happen! You knew he would kill her, and you did nothing!"

The watcher swung at him again, but Spike calmly caught his arm to stop him.

The blonde vampire didn't try to fight back, he just did his best to keep Giles from hurting himself. Spike respected Giles from when he knew the man before, and the fact that his actions, or non-actions rather, had hurt made Spike feel… guilty.

He had been told before he was sent back that he wouldn't have a soul. So, why did he care that he had let Giles down? Why did it…hurt?

Giles was angry and hurting. That was the only real excuse he had for what he did next. Spike and Angelus were too strong for him to defeat now. But there was another… an evil vampiress in a wheelchair watching everything from behind a corner.

To Spike, everything happened in slow motion. Giles pulled away from him and grabbed a stake from his pile of weapons. The vampire prepared himself for Giles' attack, but it never came. Instead, the watcher turned and ran in the opposite direction. Spike was confused until he saw the gleam of the wheelchair in the light of the fire.

"Dru," he whispered, helplessly.

It was almost as if Giles had been taken over by something else as he rushed to Drusilla. He wheeled her chair out, so that Spike had a good view. Looking up once to make sure that Spike was watching Giles plunged the stake into her undead heart.

Watching the woman he had loved for years explode into a cloud of dust, hurt far more than he ever believed it would have. Spike knew it would probably come to this, but he didn't think it would be so soon. Part of him believed that she would leave and not return like last time. But then, he had been the one to take her away last time. It no longer mattered now.

Spike closed his eyes and turned away. He walked out of the burning building, his feet carrying him to Buffy's house. If he'd looked back, he would have seen Giles collapse as the smoke became too much for him. He wanted to believe that if he had seen that, he would have helped the man out. But it was too late to know for sure.

Buffy finally had the upper hand with Angelus, and was beating the crap out of him. Then, he started laughing at her.

"Are you gonna let your old man just burn?"

Giles was lying unconscious on the ground. The flames were getting dangerously close to him. Where was Spike?

Sighing in defeat, she allowed Angel to get away as she hurried to save her watcher.

"Why did you come here?! This wasn't your fight!" He demanded after he came around in the cool night air.

She punched him in the jaw, and he spun and fell to the pavement.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" She demanded angrily, then started to cry.

She crouched down to hug him, and he started crying and hugging her back.

"You can't leave me. I can't do this without you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy returned home a few hours later. She had stopped by Spike's place first. She knew from the dust in the wheelchair that Drusilla was dead, but wasn't sure what exactly had happened. Giles had been less than forthcoming about that.

She was surprised to see the kitchen light on. What was her mom doing up this late?

"Mom, what…" she stopped dead in her tracks.

Spike was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of untouched cocoa on the table. Joyce was standing in front of him and he had his arms wrapped around her waist, sobbing into her stomach.

Buffy's mom looked up at her sadly and stepped away so that the slayer could take her place.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me," Joyce whispered to her.

Her heart ached for both of them, but she knew what they needed was each other.

They didn't talk. Buffy just led Spike to the couch. They held each other and cried until they both fell into an exhausted sleep.

The next day was Saturday, but Joyce had to work early. It was almost down when she saw them. Sleeping in each other's arms, fully clothed. She smiled a small smile, thankful that her daughter had found him.

Joyce shrugged on her coat and grabbed her purse. She placed a hand on the door, but then stopped. She walked back to the living room and looked at the sleeping couple. The curtains on the windows behind them were wide open. For some reason, she just could not bring herself to leave for work without drawing the curtains firmly closed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank... Without passion, we'd be truly dead._

Buffy watched, stoically as Giles knelt down and laid some flowers on Jenny's grave.

"In my years as... Watcher... I've buried... too many people. But Jenny was the first I've loved," Giles admitted in a harsh whisper.

Buffy looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't kill him for you...for her... when I had the chance."

"I wasn't ready. But I think I finally am. I can't hold on to the past anymore. Angel has gone. Nothing's ever gonna bring him back."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Willow waited on all of the students to take their seats before speaking.

"Hi. Principal Snyder asked me to fill in for Ms. Calendar... u-until the new computer science teacher arrives. So I'm just gonna stick to the lesson plan she left."

She walked around to the front of the desk and looked over the books and things that were there.

Willow put down her own books, and in the process nudged a few books aside a little. As a result the yellow disk that Jenny had set next to the books was pushed off of the edge. It fell between the desk and the small filing cabinet next to it. It hit the floor and spun around a few times before coming to rest leaning against the side of the cabinet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a quiet and clear night. Angelus took a deep breath enjoying the scent of fresh grave. He was sitting on the headstone in one of the many Sunnydale cemeteries, just enjoying a night out.

It had been quiet without Dru around. Too quiet. Angel had been the loaner, not Angelus. Angelus had always had someone with him. He couldn't bring Darla back, but he could find someone new. And he had. Someone smart and pretty. Someone who could really mess with the Slayer and her entourage.

A pale arm suddenly shot out of the dirt of the grave in front of him. He smiled as she clawed her way out, yellow eyes taking in her surrounding.

"That's it. Come to Daddy, Jenny"

End part 9


End file.
